What If
by kirasakura04
Summary: What if Lord Voldermort had a chance at happiness? Would he take it? Eliana might just have found her true love... or worst enemy... or both... Let's hope for the best and be ready for the worst. *I do not own the original Harry Potter franchise or any works by JK Rowling. This is also my first fanfiction :) Any comments or criticism are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The halls were full of students desperately searching for their class. I, on the other hand, was desperately trying to keep my eyes open. Leaning against one of the pillars in the Dungeon staircase, my pale green eyes started to close as I drifted into a dreamless state. I had spent the majority of the night chatting with the other first years who couldn't suppress their excitement about their new lives here at Hogwarts. They talked endlessly about their classes, teachers, aspirations and especially boys. I, on the other hand, was just glad not be home. Even when I felt the exhaustion in my body last night, I didn't want to pass the girl bonding opportunity. I decided to make the most of these few months away from my prison. I wanted to make friends and freely do whatever I want without reprimand.

"Eliana!" I turned to see my friend Corie run towards me. She had an exasperated look on her face with all of her books in tow. Her chestnut hair, which came to just above her shoulders was messy as if she had just woken up. Her robes bore the familiar green accents, which proudly displayed our house. "What are you bloody doing here!? We're almost late!"

Before I could respond, she grabbed my arm and raced down the corridors and into a classroom. We took the two remaining seats at the front row and settled in, "What on earth is wrong with you Eliana? You were almost late for potions. You're damn well lucky I happened to pass by."

"What are you talking about? Weren't you almost late yourself? Also, I don't recall seeing you at breakfast today…," she blushed slightly as I smirked in triumph while tucking a piece of my dark hair behind my ear.

"Touché Lestrange…" we both giggled as Professor Slughorn walked in. I could feel a pair of eyes on me so I glanced to my left to see a dark haired boy staring at me. His hair was neatly combed and his gaze was calm with no smirk, smile or frown. He just stared blankly at me almost with no emotion. His chin rested on his palm, which was being held up by his elbow on the table. When I smiled at him, he responded by furrowing his eyebrows slightly then slowly turning back to his notebook. _Weird… Maybe he's just shy,_ I thought. I tried stealing a glance from the boy next to me again but he was too preoccupied with taking down notes. I wanted to say hi and maybe make a new friend but he didn't seem all that interested.

Before I knew it, the class had ended.

"I look forward to the rest of this school year… and well… that's it for today. Remember to read the first chapter of the book. I would like to start concocting our first potion tomorrow." Students had already started packing before Professor Slughorn could finish his speech. I was one of them. Transfiguration was practically on the other side of the school. I couldn't afford being late to that. I have never met Professor Dumbledore so I wasn't sure what kind of a professor he would be.

" Are you still thinking of trying out for quidditch this year?" Corie asked as we headed towards our next class.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really a physically active being…"

"No kidding. I'm surprised you even thought about it. I'm still planning on trying out though…" We both smiled. Corie had lived near me since we were little. I remember playing with her under a willow tree near her house as our mothers talked when I was little. Her mother was one of the few who still remained friends with my mother after my father had kicked her out while she was still pregnant. I guess you can say, my father and mother had different views on muggles, marriage and such. I became a recluse once my mother had died and my father reluctantly took me and my twin brother in. However, Corie was someone I stayed in contact with. It was nice catching up with her on the train. I felt more relax once I saw someone I recognized.

"Romulus is coming this way," I heard Corie whisper behind me. I turned to see the exact person I was trying to avoid.

"Hey Eliana! What were you doing eyeing that little prick at potions?" he exclaimed while he matched our pace up the dungeon staircase. He always found a way to criticize or pick on me even when we were little.

"I don't know what you are talking about Romulus." I could see Corie roll her eyes at my brother as I spoke.

"She can look at whoever she wants Romulus and besides, he was probably cute anyways," she flashed him a grin to which he grimaced.

"I wasn't talking to you Bulstrode! And I'm just warning you Eli. That bloke is outright bonkers. I heard he came from the muggle world," his friends nodded in agreement as they too tried to match our pace, "The guys and me were talking. He's probably some mudblood who got abandoned for casting magic on his dumb parents. He wouldn't even talk to us. Acting all high and mighty…"

"Or maybe you were just being extremely rude like you always are," I spat. It wasn't fair that they were spreading these lies especially since they didn't even know him. I was infuriated. Just then, Romulus grabbed my arm and pulled me so hard I thought my arm was going to come right off.

"What did you say?" he looked extremely angry. I had insulted him in front of his friends and I could tell he was going to make me regret it.

"I-I…." Before I could compose a sentence. A hand grabbed Romulus by the wrist and twisted it causing him to loosen his grip enough for me to brake free.

"Bloody Hell!" I hear Romulus screech. I looked up to see the dark haired boy from potions standing in front of me. His expression still blank but his posture was straight up. Romulus looked like he was about to hex him when…

"What's going on here?" The head boy came strutting towards us, "Get back to your classes or I will make sure 10 points for each student will be deducted from Slytherin."

My brother glared at the dark haired boy, "Watch your back Riddle." He walked off with his small gang leaving me, Corie and Riddle behind.

"Hey…ummm. Tha-," before I could finish my sentence, the boy calmly walked off to Transfiguration class.

"Well that was rude," Corie commented as we also walked to class. I could see where Romulus' presumptions were based of but I was convinced that this boy was more than meets the eye. And I was determined to get to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following days were filled with me following Tom around and trying to talk to him. I could tell he was slowly opening up to me when he started showing his smug side, I saw that as a breakthrough. Corie thought I was just wasting my time but I didn't care. He was so intriguing and I found his passion for reading and Potions to be attractive… but maybe that was because I was fond of those two as well. Despite getting constantly picked on by Romulus, my first year was going relatively smooth. I was with Tom one again while Corie was trying out for the quidditch team. Judging by how long she had been gone, I assumed she made it on the team.

"Why do you always let him pick on you?" I turned to Tom who still had his face deep into his book. We were both spending our free time in the library. I had picked up my Potions textbook to start studying for the upcoming exam while Tom was reading one of his ancient dark arts books again.

"What do you mean?"

"Romulus. You act like a defenseless child when he is around," it was easy for Tom to say that. People were always hesitant to even talk to Tom. He had this calm and scary gaze, which made everyone weary of him. I, on the other hand, was a meek as a mouse.

"I don't know…. I guess its just instinct, the way I respond to him. I'm quite used to it now. If I rebel, he just gets more angry so its better to just leave it be."

"Used to it? It's barely been a month."

"Well more like 11 years… He's my brother, my twin… Romulus and Eliana Lestrange….," With that statement, Tom's emotions broke through. His eyes widened and turned to face me.

"You're a Lestrange?" I couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

"Yeah…. I thought you knew." He blushed at this and stared back at his book. There was a pause, which I took as a cue to continue reading. I assumed he was embarrassed at his lack of knowledge about me. After all, I have been the one asking questions about him. Never had he asked a question about my personal life. About 2 minutes later, Tom spoke.

"Eliana."

"Hmm?" I said not looking up from my textbook. There was another pause as if he was contemplating on what to say.

Tom said something but I could barely make out what he had just mumbled under his breath. I turned to face him in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. We'll be late to class." He stood up and swiftly walked towards the exit. I quickly gathered my belongings and followed him to History of Magic.

"Tom! Wait up! You know I'm still not finished with my homework. I still need to do the last question." He suddenly slowed down and turned to me.

"What homework?"

"Again? Tom, I'm starting to wonder what exactly you do when we're at the library… Your head is always up in the clouds."

"Those stupid classes are so pointless, Eli. I mean when would I ever use any of this information. Why do I need to know when the goblins had their big "Goblin War"? I mean they're goblins…"

"I swear Tom… how are you even passing any of your classes…"

"My charm and wit." He turned to wink at me as we turned the corner. My cheeks heated up as I turned away from him. He was very much a recluse and quiet but at rare times, like this one, he would open up and show his devious side. Sometimes the whole 180 change threw me off guard.

"More like sob stories and ability to suck up…"

"Don't be so jealous, Eli. And besides, I'm not the only one that has the professors under their thumb."

"Because unlike you, Tom, I actually turn in my assignments and study." I retorted. As we entered the classroom, we saw Corie wave at us.

"Don't you two ever eat lunch? You're lucky I'm such a good friend. I saved you both an apple and bagels." She opened her knapsack to reveal the generous amount of food. I gingerly took a bagel and mumbled a thank you as I stuffed it in my mouth

"So you went to lunch? What happened to trying out for quidditch?" I said as I opened my textbook to finish up the last question.

"Oh yeah. I was one of the first who got in," she beamed but as she looked over my parchment, her eyes widened, "Is that homework? Did we have homework?"

As Corie began to panick, I took the bagel out of my mouth and finished writing the last word and said, "Yup… Did you forget too Corie?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one with my head in the clouds." Tom uttered beside me.

"Shut it Riddle! Eli can I please-" I handed my assignment to her. This wasn't the first time she needed to copy off of me but I really didn't mind. Besides, she got me bagels.

"Thank you so much! You're the best! Take as much bagels as you want," she exclaimed as she furiously scribbled the answers on her parchment.

"Do you need the answers too Tom?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay. Professor Binns is such an airhead he probably will either forget that he assigned homework, or will forget to grade them." He explained as he pulled out a book from his backpack.

"What's that, Tom?" I questioned.

"It's a year book or more like a directory of every student that attended Hogwarts from at least 20 years ago."

"Are you still trying to look for your father again?"

"I'm pretty sure he came to this school. I just have to find him."

"Even if you did find him, how are you so sure he would be alive?"

"I don't know. It would make sense as to why he hasn't shown up yet if he were dead but… it's worth a look. Or he could have just been tired of the muggle world and didn't want to stay."

"Wasn't your mother a wizard too?"

"I doubt it. Why would she drop me off in some muggle orphanage if she was a wizard."

"You never know… I can help you look if you want." I offered. I heard a snort coming from behind us.

"No point sis. He's a little mudblood no matter what you look up in wizard history." I could hear my brother's group of friend snickering at his comment.

"It's better than a gutless jerk you are," I was shocked to hear those words coming out from Tom. "All you do is cowardly pick on people who you think are weaker than you."

"You filthy little mudblood. How dare you say that!?" Before my brother could pull out his wand, Mr. Binns' ghostly figure appeared through the blackboard.

"Settle down students, settle down. Now open your textbook to page 56 so we can continue the fascinating theory on the goblin wars."

"You watch your back Riddle. I'll make sure you wish you were never born." We all turned forward to pay attention to the lesson. I turned to Tom and saw his calm expression as if nothing happened. My heart was racing… I couldn't believe Tom stood up to my brother. I was terrified that they were going to have a full-blown duel. I took my brothers threat to heart… Whenever my brother made a threat, you can bet your arse he'll go through with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How do you break this bloody leaf?" I heard Tom mumble under his breath. We all had to concoct our first potion today in class. It was a simple hiccoughing potion and students already were having trouble with theirs.

"You don't," I whispered quietly to Tom.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're suppose to cut and grind it then strain it for the juice," I whispered again trying not to get caught.

"Are you bloody mad? The book says we need to break it in half and squeeze out the juice," Tom rebutted.

"That only works if it were summer. It's fall now. The leaf becomes too flexible to bend so you grind it for the juice," I explained. I remember reading about it in our herbology book. I was never one for plants but it did come in handy when I was trying to study potions. Tom looked at me skeptically but proceeded to follow my instructions. He looked surprise but excited when the potion turned a warm yellow color after applying the juice.

"How did you figure that out?" he asked.

"The book is a load of rubbish. The authors didn't take into account the herbology of it all. You should read ahead to Draught of the Living Death. That one is completely off," I giggled unaware that Professor Slughorn had come our way.

"That's a 6th year potion, Ms. Lestrange." I immediately turned away from Tom and stared down at my own potion.

"Ms. Lestrange, I distinctly remember telling the class there will be no talking during this time. You all need to concentrate on your potions," the professor said, "And Tom, I expect more from you. I do hope you've been concentrating on your potion."

"Of course, professor. Would you like to try it? It's almost finished," Tom said charismatically. Professor Slughorn eyed Tom as he inserted a small spoon in the potion and stirred a little. He picked up a small amount and placed it to his lips but not taking a sip. He merely pressed the liquid to his lips to test its consistency and the tingle one gets after it touches the lips.

"Why… I do say, Tom. This one is brilliant!" I couldn't help but frown as I saw Tom smirk my way. He only got that potion right because of me… I was about to open my mouth in protest when Tom said, "Actually, professor, Eliana helped me. She showed me how to extract the juice of the Indeclinabilis leaf."

I was shocked by Tom's confession and my cheeks went pink when I felt the other students eyeing me.

"Well done, Eliana. But next time, do let Tom do his own potion. Everyone, continue! You all have a lot of catching up to do," the professor exclaimed as he proceeded to walk down the aisles checking on other students' potions.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Don't mention it," I heard Tom say as we both continued with our potions.

"Why don't you help me out next!? I'm your friend too!" I heard Corie whisper to my right. I couldn't help but giggle slightly as I softly gave her instructions on her potion as well. However, I couldn't help but feel a pair of angry eyes digging holes into my back. I didn't dare turn around knowing who was behind me…

I was walking to my next class after lunch with Corie when I overheard a commotion down one of the hallways. We turned to see a crowd forming and I could make out the taunting voice of my brother. He was probably picking on a poor defenseless muggle born again.

"Corie! Eliana! Hurry!" We both turned to one of the Slytherin girls who came running toward us.

"What's going on?" Corie asked.

"It's Riddle!" She exclaimed. Corie and I instantly went sprinting to the crowd and push passed them to see Tom standing with a bruise on his left cheek in front of my brother and his gang. Before I could do or say anything, one of Romulus' friends, Pettigrew I believe his name was, sent Tom flying against the wall with the flick of his wand.

"Wait! Stop!" I screamed as I ran to Tom who had fallen to the ground. Corie followed me and blocked the boys with her wand up.

"Serves him right. Trying to show off in class. Little prick thinks he's better than us," I heard Romulus say.

"Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of Romulus?" I spat.

"Why don't you mind your own bloody business, Eliana!?" Romulus was about to fling a spell at us when one of his friends, a Malfoy I guessed by his blonde hair, caught him. He nodded in the direction of the long hallway to a couple of prefects from a distance, who were on their way towards us. Romulus quickly put away his wand and signaled his friends to retreat.

"You're next sis," he said as he left just when the crowd started to disperse. Corie and I helped Tom up. He shrugged us off and stood by himself.

"I can get up on my own," he said through his gritted teeth.

"Don't have to be so rude, Riddle. We're only trying to help," Corie said annoyed.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself," Tom grunted still in pain.

"Obviously," Corie said sarcastically.

"Tom, I think you need to go get yourself checked. You might have some broken bones," I said worriedly.

"I said I was fine, Eli!" Tom snapped. Corie and I both looked at him bewildered. This was the first time he raised his voice at us. Tom ran his hand though his hair in frustration and he heaved a deep sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry… Can we just please forget this ever happened?" Tom pleaded.

"Okay Riddle… A simple thank you would have been nice but whatever," Corie commented.

"Corie!" I reprimanded but Tom suddenly apologized and we both turned to him in surprise.

"I'm sorry… Next time, I'll be stronger and better prepared."

"What do yo-" I was about to continue but we heard the chimes signaling we were late to class.

"Bloody hell! Hurry! We're late!" Corie exclaimed as we ran to our next class. I was still concerned with Tom's condition but I didn't want to argue with him. The rest of the day, Tom was silent… We tried to cheer him up but nothing worked. I just hoped Romulus doesn't try anything again anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later, I was waiting for Tom at the fountain courtyard. He was still bitter about the incident a few days ago. He tried reassuring us that he was okay but Corie and I knew better. I looked up to check if Tom had come when I saw my brother and his gang walk towards me. I tried to pretend I didn't see him but it was too late.

"Well well well… well if it aint my little sis sitting here alone. Where's your dyke girlfriend? Or your stuck up boyfriend? I gotta say sis, you do know how to get around," his gang started laughing at his comments.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Romulus?" I pleaded.

"Father was right… He thinks you've gone too soft. He shouldn't have let mother allow you to play with all those muggles. You both are just idiot bloodtraitors," I became infuriated. I quickly stood up and shoved by brother across the chest with as much force as I could muster.

"You leave our mother out of this! How dare you talk about her like that! She was your mother too!" By this time Romulus was frozen in shock while some students had stopped what they were doing in order to see what the commotion was about. My brother took out his wand and pointed it straight at me. I shut my eyes and braced myself as he started to mutter a hex.

"Expelliamus!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Romulus' wand on the floor and Tom a few feet from us with his wand extended. One of Romulus' friends was about to fire back but Romulus stopped him with a raised hand.

"Riddle," my brother said bitterly as he carefully took two steps forward to retrieve his wand, "You really think you can duel against me?"

Tom still had his wand at attention. As my brother picked up his wand, he moved back to the protection of his friends. By this time, people had either scattered off, probably to warn a professor of an upcoming fight, or stayed to watch.

"You really need to learn to pick your fights."

"I should say the same of you, Lestrange." And with that, Romulus quickly fired at Tom to which he dodged with ease. Spells started flying everywhere while I tried to search for cover but before I knew it Tom was in front of me. One spell almost caught the top of Tom's hair but he shrugged it off and continued firing spells. Romulus' friends decided to aid him unfairly against Tom. I wanted desperately to help Tom and grab my wand but I was frozen in place with my arms covering my head.

"Enough!" We all turned to see Professor Dumbledore glaring at us with a few of the Prefects. "Tom, Romulus, Colin, Bruce, Abraxas and Vincent. To my office at once. Prefects, check on those who might have been injured and take them to the hospital wing."

I tried to protest that Tom was only defending me when Tom squeezed my hand as if to tell me it was okay. I turned to him and was in shock to see a small smile on his face. They all followed Dumbledore inside while I stood there frozen, not because of his gesture, but because of his smile. That was the first time in this past month that I ever saw his smile. He smirked, sneered and even grinned with pride plenty of times, but this smile was soft and gentle… Soon I heard Corie came running to me.

"Eli! Are you okay? What on earth happened?" I recounted the entire story to her while still being shaken up. I couldn't believe my own brother… and those nasty things he said about my mother…

"Are you girls alright?" a prefect asked.

"Yeah we're fine." I replied. The prefect left while me and Corie walked to the common room so I could calm down a little. I was still shaken up but the incident.

Waiting for Tom to get back was excruciatingly painful. Corie sat next to me trying to chat about something to get my mind off of it but it didn't work. I was worried Tom might be expelled for what he had done. He would have to go home because of me. One of the other things we had in common was our desperate need to not return home. His orphanage was just as terrifying as my home. Ever since my mom died, my father and brother have been a nightmare to live with.

We heard footsteps coming from the main entrance. I saw Romulus with his gang come through. He gave me a dirty look that sent chills down my spine then walked upstairs to his room. Not long after, I saw Tom appear and I immediately ran to him and gave him the biggest hug possible.

"So Riddle…. You made it out alive I see. I guess your devious ways and charm does come in handy," Corie remarked.

"Yeah…" I looked up from my embrace to see his eyes looking at me with the calmest expression. I quickly let go as he cleared his throat and continued. "500 points off from Slytherin and detention for the rest of this year but we got off easy this time around."

"Detention!? Last time someone got detention, they almost passed out!" I panicked.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore will be overseeing the detention, not Pringle…"

"Oh… that's good to hear." I sighed in relief. I caught Corie looking from me to Tom.

"Well then, serves Romulus right for being a complete arse. Good job, Riddle. I'm going to call it a night. You two probably have loads to talk about," Corie said before she quickly ran upstairs. She rarely stuck around when Tom and I were together. She had mentioned that our studious conversations would get her head spinning or something about making sure we had our alone time to which I just rolled my eyes. In my opinion, Corie just wasn't really all that fond of Tom or being around him. She had mentioned once that she always had a strange feeling when she was around him.

"I should probably get to bed too. Thank you for helping me Tom and I'm sorry you were punished because of it. It won't happen again. I swear." I turned to head to the dorm as well when Tom swiftly stopped me.

"Wait! You're not going to stop talking to me now, are you?" he asked with a look I couldn't quite put my finger on; confusion? worry? sadness?

"No! Of course not! What made you think that?"

"When you said 'wont let it happen again'. I don't know… I just thought…"

"Tom, we're friends. I just meant I wont allow him to bully me anymore. I'm going to stand up and protect myself so you wont have to."

"Oh Okay… Yeah… You don't-… Thank you Eliana…"

"For what?"

"… for being my friend" I blushed and gave him my biggest smile.

"Of course Tom. I'm glad we're friends." Tom immediately looked away and started heading to his dorm.

"I'm going to head to bed. Good night." I was caught of guard by his sudden retreat and the only think I could say was, "Good night."

From then on, our friendship grew with each passing year… little did I know that this friendship was going to be a lot more than I bargained for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fast forward: 5th year

I sat next to the window staring at the passing scenery as the train made its way to Hogwarts. I had a long black flowing skirt, a green tight blouse and my usual black school shoes. Corie had left earlier to talk to the other Slytherin girls but I wasn't really in the mood for conversation. I always felt unusually down after being home for so long… this time especially. I was waiting for Corie to come back so I could tell her the events that took place back at home. She always knew what to do in tough situations… The compartment door swung open and Tom took the seat across from me. He was already in his robes since he had prefect duties.

"Where's Bulstrode?" he asked.

"With the other Slytherin girls. I wasn't in the mood to talk to everyone. How's being a prefect?" I wasn't prepared to talk to Tom about my problem. Tom was a great friend, but he never seemed to get the hang off helping with other people's problems… He was known for being very unsympathetic… But I knew otherwise, Tom was just not used to being there for someone because of how alone he was at the orphanage. He only had himself to worry about but he was slowly getting there.

"It's all right. Had to patrol the train, which wasn't so bad. Are you ready for your 5th year at Hogwarts?"

"Not even close." I giggled slightly. "Is Mr. Perfect ready for the school year?"

He snickered at my question, "I guess you can say that."

"What have you been up to this summer, Tom?"

"A lot of reading. And you?"

"Kreeny and the other house elves kept me company most of the time. They taught me how to cook and sew without magic. My mother would often learn things from her muggle friends, which she then taught our house elves. They found it very amusing and entertaining doing things by hand."

"Who's Kreeny?"

"She's basically my second mom. She helped raise me."

"You have a house elf as a mom?" Tom couldn't help but laugh at his own comment. I made sure to slap his arm, which caused him to stop while rubbing the side I had hit.

"She's a very special person to me Tom… She taught me everything I know about muggles."

"I could have taught you that," he said while still rubbing his arm.

"You know how to sew? And cook?"

"The orphanage taught us."

"Wonderful! We can practice together!"

"I suppose… Why do you want to learn all that muggle stuff anyways? Wouldn't it be easier to just use magic?"

"Yes it would… but also very boring."

"hmm… I guess…." I looked over at him and I knew it was now or never.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is very early but in the winter… well ummm… did you get your Hogsmeade paper signed?"

"Yeah. Why?" I took a deep breath in and prepared myself to ask the question I had been dying to ask the moment we got our permission slips.

"Do you-" Suddenly, we heard the compartment door open.

"Tom. There you are." It was Valentine, the other 5th year Slytherin prefect. Her perfectly curled blonde hair bounced as she entered the compartment. He electric blue eyes were glued to Tom who was looking back at her with annoyance, "All the prefects are meeting right now. The train is about to board. We need to get our final instructions."

"I'll be there in a minute." She took one look at me, rolled her eyes then exited the compartment, "what were you saying Eliana?"

"It was nothing. Forget it. You better go. You'll be late."

"Are you sure? I mean I technically don't have to be there for another 5 min."

"It's fine really. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah okay." And with that he left. Bloody hell! Of course she would come in at the perfect moment for me to ask Tom out! Just my luck! Then it dawned on me… I couldn't believe I was just about to ask out my best friend. I mean I had thought about it but never thought I could actually do it… I doubt he would have even said yes. I mentally kicked myself. Tom had no interest in me. We are friends and thats it. I dug my face in my hand screamed into them. Just then, someone walked into the compartment.

"Who is it now!?" I looked up and my eyes met a pair of hazel eyes.

"Blimey Eli. If I knew how much you despised me, I wouldn't have come back," Corie exclaimed while stifling her laughter.

"Funny Corie…"

"What has gotten over you?"

"Nothing… I'm just… I'm just sick of this train ride. I want to be at Hogwarts already," I lied.

"Yeah me too… Did Tom come over yet?"

"Yup until little miss snooty face came…"

"Who?"

"Valentine."

"No wonder you're all upset! I swear Eli! If you are just going to be all whiny about the new prefect, you shouldn't have declined the position… Why did you reject the prefect position anyways?"

"I didn't want to deal with any more pressure than I already have. I want to live a simple calm life… even after Hogwarts."

"So you've said… Well while you raise your little family in the middle of the countryside, I will be lounging about with my successful husband and two beautiful kids."

"Gold digger," I mumbled out of my breath but loud enough for her to hear.

"What's wrong with wanting a little security and besides when I become a famous chaser, the men will be flocking to me." I smiled at her confidence.

"Make sure to not forget us little people when you're at the top."

"Of course not! We're best friends!" she exclaimed, "Now, you don't be forgetting me once you and Riddle end up dating. I do not intend to make third wheeling a new hobby of mine."

I blushed at her statement, "That will never happen."

We sat there for a few minutes before I remembered what I needed to say to Corie, "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Eli?" Just then a group of Gryffindor girls walked passed our compartment giggling really loudly as the train gave an even louder whistle signaling that we were almost at our destination.

"On second thought, we should probably get changed. Let's talk after dinner."

Corie nodded as we got our robes to changed into.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Corie and I had just came back from a short walk and talk around the school. I heaved a sigh as I tried not to let the tears to start flowing. I was glad I had Corie beside me, especially through this rough patch. I was glad I told her too…

"I'm so sorry Eli but the quiddich team is having a little meeting to discuss this year's try outs and practice schedule. But I could tell them I can't make it. This is so much more important, " Corie informed me as we walked through the main entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"It's okay. I'll probably just catch up on my reading. I'll be fine. Honest."

"Are you sure Eli?"

"You can't miss this meeting Corie. Did you forget you're assistant captain? Don't worry about me."

"You're my best friend Eli. Of course, I worry for you. The meeting shouldn't last more than an hour. I'll come right back. I swear."

I gave Corie a wide smile. I was so happy that I have a friend like her, "I know you will Corie. I'll be right here."

"Okay. Hey cheer up okay? It'll be okay. We'll figure it out together… I'll see you later." She gave me a reassuring smile and a tight squeeze then ran off with one of the other quidditch players and I was left alone. I sat in front of the fire place with my hand clutching onto a muggle book I had asked my house elves to retrieve for me; _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_. I was deep within my book when I noticed the common room become more crowded. However, no matter how hard I scanned the room, I could not find the one person I wanted to see. Now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen Tom since he left the compartment on the train.

"Did you see how cute he was?" I turned to see Valentine with her posse coming through the main entrance.

"I know. He's definitely a good snog," Valentine commented while giggling with her friends. I would hate to be that poor chap. Valentine and her friends were known for being… well… sluts. She had dated my brother for all of two weeks last year and kept in touch throughout the summer.

"Blimey Valey! Aren't you already shagging Lestrange?" I almost vomited in my mouth. I was about to get up and leave when I caught their following conversation.

"I know Liz but that relationship is purely physical. Why would he care if me and Tom go out?" _Tom?_

" I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. And besides, me and Tom are already going to be around each other most of the time. I wouldn't be surprised if we end up going out by the end of winter… maybe even sooner. I could even ask him to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Do you honestly think he would say yes?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Valentine winked as her friends squealed with excitement.

"Eliana!" I turned to the main entrance to see Tom heading towards me. I turned to see Valentine and her friends eyeing me in disgust as they walked towards the dormitory.

"I have been looking everywhere for you," he continued.

Just then, I saw Valentine spin around and place her hand on her hip. "Tom?" Tom turned his attention to Valentine, "Don't forget our prefect meeting tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting for you here at 6:30."

Before he could even respond, she gave him a wink and strutted back to her friends and to the dorms. I looked back at Tom who had one of his blank expressionless faces again. It was frustratingly difficult to read him most of the time. He turned back to face me.

"Where have you been?" I gave a last glance at where Valentine had exited and turned to Tom. She definitely did that on purpose…

"Corie and I came back a few minutes ago. We took a walk around the school. Did you need me for something?" I was not ready to reveal to him the conversation Corie and I just had.

"No… I mean… I was just curious." I nodded in understanding then went back to reading my book. I was still a little ticked off by Valentine and her friends. I knew it was probably all just gossip but I still couldn't convince myself of that. This, in addition to other issues at home, which so far only Corie knew about, was driving me bonkers.

"Hey Eliana… want to play a game of wizard chess?" I smiled to myself and nodded which he took as a signal to set up the game. Tom had never been good at comforting anyone when they were down or upset but he always tried. Eventually, he figured out that a good game of chess helped me forget my worries and relax. He always knew when I was upset, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. With a wave of his wand, the chess pieces on the center table of the common room reorganized themselves to their proper positions. I walked over to him and sat where the clear pieces lay. Tom sat on the side with the dark stone pieces.

"You first," he smirked.

"Naturally," I remarked. We played for a few hours until we only had a few pieces left. I had 2 pawns, my queen, a rook and a king while Tom was left with a pawn, a knight and a king. I was sure I would win this time. However, just like all the rest of the time, Tom smirked as he played his last few moves. I had lost to a pawn made into a queen while losing my rook and queen in the process….

"Bloody hell! Every time Tom! How do you even do that?"

"Maybe if you had focused more on strategy as opposed to just blindly taking my pieces, you would have won." I crossed my arms and stared at the board wondering how he could have fooled me.

"Eliana," I looked up to see Tom staring right back at me, "It's late. We should get to bed."

I looked up at the time: 12:33. I didn't realize we had played for 2 and a half hours straight. "I wonder if Corie is back."

"She was here maybe half an hour ago. You were too busy celebrating over capturing my queen to even notice," Tom said.

"Oh well… then I guess we should call it a night." I stood up from the seat with my eyes suddenly feeling heavy. I looked over the fireplace, which still had some burning embers and my book still on the couch. "Tom? Would you mind accompanying me by the fireplace?"

"Right now? Didn't you just suggest we call it a night?"

"I did but… It's so peaceful right now… I want to enjoy this moment."

He nodded then led me to the couch were we made ourselves comfortable. I laid my head on his shoulder to which I could feel him tense up. I was about to pick my head back up but then I felt him relax and lay his head on mine.

"Eliana?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade during the trip in December?" My heart skipped a beat while my eyes opened wide.

"You mean… like a date?" His pause was way too long for my liking. But eventually he replied with a "yes". I couldn't believe my ears. I could feel us both tense up. He lifted his head and quickly stood up which almost caused me to tumble into the couch.

"Nevermind. It was st-"

"Yes!" He turned to me with wide eyes. "I would love you Tom."

His features calmed and he sat back down on the couch. We sat there in silence before standing up, saying good night and heading to our dorms. That night I could barely sleep. I was tossing and turning not believing what had just happened. I was eager to tell Corie the news but I guess I had to wait till morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tom and I were walking towards the dormitory to get ready for the quidditch match against Gryffindor. Corie was off with her team for some last minute practice. After our near loss against Ravenclaw two weeks ago, they weren't taking any chances. As we entered the common room, I sped towards one of the lounge chairs and sat down. We were both dripping wet from Charms where we were practicing some Atmospheric charms. One of the stupid Ravenclaws got over zealous and sent the entire bloody room into a rainstorm. I was completely exhausted. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tom wave his wand and hot air came out from the tip of it. He quickly dried both our clothes before restoring his wand back into his robes.

"Thank god that's over with," I said.

"Yeah. Me too," Tom said as he took the seat next to me. We both sat there in order to regain out strength and sanity…

"We should both get ready for the match," I said while slowly getting myself on my feet.

"Actually I have to do a quick errand. Prefect duties… but I'll meet you there."

"Oh… okay. I'll see you later then." I walked to the dormitory to grab my scarf and freshen up a bit. When I went back to the common room, Tom was already gone. I was a little upset that I wasn't able to see Tom much but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it since he was probably just really busy with his prefect duties all the time. I just wished this day would have been different… I was hurrying off to the quidditch pitch when I accidentally bumped into someone on my way there. The impact caused me to fall back unto my butt.

"Oh pardon me," he said as he helped me up.

"No, it was my fault. I was rushing without paying attention. I'm sorry, Hagrid," I apologized.

"You're the one that fell, Eliana."

"Hagrid, you do know you can call me Eli." I wasn't very fond of Gryffindors but Hagrid was different. I was reluctantly paired up with him during our Magical Creatures class, which turned out to be a lot more fun than I had predicted. We were one of the first groups to find a bowtrucker and even befriended it. Hagrid definitely knew his way around magical creatures and he was quite a nice guy too. We made our way to the quidditch pitch as we continued our conversation.

"I know that but every time I do it, Riddle give me a nasty look." I couldn't help but giggle at that. Tom had a way of spooking other students that I was surprised I even had other friends besides Corie and Tom.

"Ignore him. He's just always cranky," I joked.

"Speaking of which, where is he anyways? Doesn't he always accompany you to quidditch matches?"

"Yes but lately he's been very busy… with prefect duties and such. He told me that he would meet me at the pitch."

"I see… well here we are." I looked forward and realize we had already arrived at the pitch.

"Yeah. I guess we are. Well good luck today."

"You too, Eli. But, if I may be so bold to say, we both don't probably mean it." I gave a hearty laugh at his comment.

"I suppose you're right," I said, "I guess the proper thing to say is 'May the best team win'"

I held out my hand, which he shook with a large grin while saying, "May the best team win."

I had turned around to head towards the Slytherin side entrance when I heard Hargrid yell out, "Oh and a Happy Birthday to you, Eli."

"Thank you, Hagrid," I beamed as I swiveled back to him.

We both parted ways as I walked towards Slytherin's side. I scanned the audience but couldn't find Tom anywhere. I just deduced that he got held up with his prefect duties and would be late. However, as I turned my head, I caught a glimpse of Valentine and the other Slytherin prefects at the stands.

"That's strange," I thought. Just then the two quidditch teams made their entrance. The match was starting. I opted to ignore my suspicion until the match was over or Tom showed up… the latter didn't happen.

The game ended with Slytherin winning so Corie and I decided to join the celebratory party in the common room with the other Slytherins. I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace when Corie snuck up from behind me. I turned around to see her holding a small cake with candles sitting on top. The other students were too busy partying to notice.

"I know you didn't want anything big but I couldn't resist."

"Corie... Thank you! You're the best!" I gave her the tightest hug I could muster which caused her to almost drop the cake.

"Okay! Blimey Eli! I need air you know. Now hurry up and make a wish." I closed my eyes and made my wish before blowing the flames off the candles. We both sat on the couch and ate the delicious chocolate cake while enjoying the hard earned victory.

"I wish Tom had seen it. It was a great match," I said.

"Was he not there?"

"No. He said he had prefect duties." I didn't mention the fact that all the Slytherin prefects were at the match. I wanted to ask Tom before making accusations.

"Well that's a shame… hey, it's getting late. I'm exhausted."

"You should go to bed Corie. I'm gona wait a little longer."

"Okay but don't stay up too late."

"Okay mom," I giggled as she patted my head, yawned and headed to the dorm. As I stared into the fire, I felt my eyes grow heavy as I nodded off to sleep.

I awoke to hear the common room main entrance opening. I slowly opened my eyes to find that everyone had retired to their rooms. I could see a silhouette of someone sneaking towards the dorms.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Eliana?"

"Tom?" I yawned, "Are you just getting in?"

"What are you doing here Eliana? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was waiting for you. Where were you? All the prefects were at the match except you."

"Professor Slughorn asked me to help him with something. I guess we got carried away." I could sense that he wasn't telling me the whole truth but I was too sleepy to pry.

"Oh… well we won."

"Yeah I can see that." The common room was still a mess from all the festivities that occurred earlier. "Well, I'm going off to bed."

"Wait Tom!" I stood up and stumbled to his side, "Corie and I saved you a piece of cake. You should take it up to your room so you can eat it tomorrow."

"No it's okay. You keep it. I haven't been in the mood for sweets."

"Oh… well maybe tomorrow after classes we can hang out. I wanted to see if you wanted to come up with a plan for our Hogsmeade date."

"I'm sorry Eliana but I'm going to be busy tomorrow… Maybe some other time. I really need to get some rest though. Good night." He quickly went up to his dorm leaving me there speechless. I wasn't sure whether to be upset that he forgotten my birthday, insulted that he wasn't telling me the truth or disheartened that it was getting more and more difficult to schedule a time to hangout with him.

In the following weeks, it became nearly impossible to find time to talk to Tom. He had apologized for forgetting my birthday but that was it. He was either busy with prefect duties or off to god knows where doing god knows what. I would only get to see him during some breakfasts and lunches and our classes. And what infuriated me the most was that he never spoke of his actions or ventures. I was starting to feel that Tom was doing a lot more than schoolwork during his free time and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the details.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The library was dead silent as students were furiously studying for either their upcoming tests or getting a head start on their OWLS. History of Magic had never been one of my strongest classes so I made sure to study a little harder on the subject. Books and parchment lined my table as I jotted down some notes I thought would be relevant. Corie was surprisingly also studying next to me as she too was worried about her OWLS. It was a few weeks till Christmas, which was typically one of the holidays I had dreaded. Every year, my brother and I would be "requested", but really demanded, back home. It was very awkward sitting at a dinning table during Christmas day with a brother that refuses to talk to you and a father who was constantly disappointed in you. Luckily, I was able to see Corie during the holidays because we lived relatively close by but Tom stayed at school. We sent owls right on Christmas day to greet each other a Happy Christmas but this year was different. I was finally able to stay during the holidays. Well… more like... my father was all too happy to get some father and son time without his troublesome daughter getting in the way. I scoffed at that last thought.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over for the holidays? My parents wont mind," Corie looked up from her half done assignment.

"Yes, I'm sure. It would be nice to spend the holidays with Tom. He's always so lonely you know."

"Uh huh... Sure… I just hope you're not pregnant by the time I get back." I dropped my pen in shock and immediately shoved Corie as she combusted out laughing.

"Shhhh… shut up Corie! And you know it's not like that. We're just friends and far from…. That,"

"Oh come on Eli. We both know you fancy him and he asked you out. Besides, he has become quite attractive since last year. Maybe it's the hair… He stopped sleeking it back so now you can see his curls. All the girls are gawking at him but if you ask me, he seems to only have eyes for one girl in particular," My heart sped up at her last comment and I tried to hide my smile.

"I don't know about that…" I commented in the most nonchalant tone I could muster.

"Uh huh… everyone already knows you two are going out so why hide it?" she replied with a smirk _._

"Corie just because we're going on a date, doesn't mean we'll end up together. I mean, what if he doesn't find me girlfriend material by the end of the date? He could just realize that we are better off friends. And besides, he seems to be preoccupied lately… His mind seems to be elsewhere."

"You are so pessimistic Lestrange."

"I'm being REALISTIC Bulstrode." Just then I felt a presence behind me. I turned expecting Tom who had said he would meet us here about an hour ago.

"Good afternoon Ms. Eliana," It was not Tom…

"Yes Abraxas? What is it now?" I retorted.

"Why is it that every time I come to say hi, you act as if I'm about to hex you."

"Because there are only two reasons for you to be coming up to me. Its either you want to copy my homework again which for the millionth time NO, or you're going to ask me to accompany you to Hogsmeade which is also a NO. I already told you I'm going with someone else." Ever since we started sitting next each other during Divinations, Abraxas had been trying with great effort to befriend me. He was a decent fellow but was a little too prideful for my taste and he also liked picking on the first years and muggle borns with my brother. That in itself was a reasonable cause for me to avoid him.

"Come on Eli. I'm not a total arse like you make me out to be. I'm pretty sure you were laughing during lunch the other day. Do you not remember?" Yesterday, Corie had to make up a test she had failed in Astronomy and Tom was MIA as usual. Abraxas offered to sit next to me and since I didn't have my friends around, I accepted his offer. He was quite charming and funny, until he started making rude comments at a muggleborn Hufflepuff…

"Until you decided to be a complete bully…."

"Come on Eli. Give me one more shot. It doesn't even have to be a date." I was getting more and more irritated with Abraxas. First of all, I didn't give him any permission to call me Eli… Only Corie and a few people I liked called me that.

"Take the hint Malfoy." We all turned to see Tom behind Abraxas with his hair disheveled and eyes menacingly glaring at Abraxas.

"Well guess who comes in the nick of time. Where have you been Riddle? We've been waiting for an hour," Corie asked irritated.

"I was held up… You can leave now Malfoy."

"All right Riddle. Relax. No need to get all snippy. I'll see you at Divination, Eli." I waved politely as he walked off as Tom took the seat next to me.

"But seriously Riddle. Where in god's name have you been?" Corie continued.

"Well Bulstrode, I am a prefect so it would make sense that I am much more busy than you are."

"Horse shit! Valentine is a prefect too and she's been in here snogging Romulus all afternoon." I tried ignoring the last comment Corie said but couldn't help throwing up in my mouth.

"Well she isn't trying to be head boy now is she Bulstrode." Corie stuck her tongue out at Tom then proceeded to take down more notes.

"Guys seriously…. I'm trying to study. Tom it would have been nice if you had told us you would be late and… Forget it. I'm going to dinner." I said while standing from my seat.

"Okay. Go ahead. I need to finish this assignment so save me something okay?" Corie asked not looking up from her review page.

"Okay." Without even looking at Tom, I headed to the Great Hall. It irritated me how secretive Tom had been. I had also overheard Valentine talking to her friend on how close she and Tom were getting. I knew it was definitely false rumors but I couldn't help feeling a tug in my heart when she talked about their prefect meetings and casual talks together. Since Tom had been rather busy doing god knows what, I felt jealous of all the quality time Valentine had with Tom. It was definitely more than I got with him recently. I turned around to see if by some miracle Tom had followed me out but he didn't. As I entered the Great Hall, I took a seat at the Slytherin table.

"What happened to Buldtrode and Riddle?" I could tell who was talking without even looking up. I heaved a deep sigh.

"Not now…" I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What happened to Buldtrode and Riddle?" I could tell who was talking without even looking up. I heaved a deep sigh.

"Not now…" I thought.

"You are so bloody persistent aren't you Malfoy?"

"Only for you, love." He gave me a wink as he took a seat next to me. I didn't necessarily like Malfoy but I also didn't really hate him. He just got on my nerves sometimes… like right now…

"Malfoy, I really just want to be alone," I explained, "Can you please just go?"

I started gathering food on my plate. From the corner of my eye, I saw him open his mouth to speak with a wide grin but then his grin fell. He closed his mouth and he studied my face. It was just I noticed that my eyes began to water… I heaved another frustrated sigh and quickly dabbed my eye to remove the excess water. I hated being like such a baby all the time… I always let my emotions get the better of me…

"Lestrange… just for you, Ill go but not before giving you some advice. Look. I like you. And honestly, I think you can do better than a bloke who's too busy for you… and he's been all jumpy lately, like he's hiding something you know. Gives me a bad feeling."

I stared at him in disbelief and offended. "Malfoy you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah Malfoy. You have no idea what you're talking about," We both turned to see Tom bitterly glaring at Malfoy. Actually… it was more terrifying than anything. His gaze was one of pure hatred and anger. Taken back, Abraxas slowly got up.

"Relax Riddle. I'll go," then Malfoy left but not before giving me a small weary look.

"What are you doing here Tom?" Tom left his gaze on Malfoy and looked at me.

"Eliana, what's going on?"

"I should ask the same of you Riddle?" His nose scrunched up when I said his last name. I never addressed him by his last name unless I was crossed with him.

"What are you talking about Eliana?" I glared at him in frustration. He was playing the innocent card again… He always acted like he did nothing wrong and it started to piss me off. Maybe Malfoy was right. Was Tom hiding something from me? I saw Tom scrunch up his nose looking disgusted.

"Don't believe everything that prick tells you." he suddenly exclaimed.

"You mean Malfoy?" he heaved a deep frustrated sigh, not thinking much of his question.

"It doesn't matter. Eliana… come with me." He took my hand and led me out of the Great Hall. He started to speed up pass the halls and up a few stairs.

"Tom. Where are you talking me!? Tom!" I tried to break free but his grip just got tighter. "Tom you're hurting me."

"Then stop pulling away." Before I could say something back, he quickly turned the corner and abruptly stopped causing me to bump into him.

"OW! Tom!"

"Sh!" He was starring at the wall expectantly. I turned to the wall but nothing happened. I turned back to Tom confused.

"What are we doing here Tom?"

"Just wait…" I turned back to the wall irritated but my eyes suddenly widened. Out of nowhere, a door suddenly appeared. I was frozen in shock. I had walked through this hall a number of times but never had a door just appeared out of thin air. Tom took my hand, opened the door and led me in. Inside was a room full of stuff. Books, furniture, knick-knacks and a number of miscellaneous objects were pilled high.

"Tom, where are we?"

"It's called the room of requirements. I found it last year. This is where I have been…" he walked towards a comfy looking chair at the corner with a stack of books laying on the table next to it. He sat down and gestured me to sit on the arm.

"Why?" I went to sit on the arm and took one of the books in my hands. _Secrets of the Darkest Art._

"I've been researching…"

"Researching what? Tom enough of the riddles and games. Enough of the secrets… Tell me what you've been up to."

"Eliana… I don't think you want to know. I've already shown you this room. Cant you just be happy with that?"

"Tom… you're my best friend. No matter what you are doing, you know I will always support you…" he stared deep into my eyes with concentration as if trying to read every inch of my face.

"I was researching…. Eternal life," he stopped shortly examining my expression. He took my silence as permission to keep going. He stood up from his seat and ruffled his hair. "I'm tired Eliana. I'm tired of being weak. I'm tired of getting picked on. I want power. I want freedom. I don't want to be afraid of anything, not even death!"

I shifted to sit on the chair and I held my breath in disbelief.

"Tom… I don't understand… You're a perfect student… You're a prefect, a shoe-in for head boy… All the teachers love you, and so does half the student body… You have friends, Corrie and I… Isnt that enough?"

"It's not enough!" I felt my heart sink, "Think of the big picture Eliana. That's just Hogwarts! How about the future? I could be the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen!"

"Is that really what you want Tom?"

"It's what I wanted for a long time Eliana… Isn't that what you want?

"Tom, you know what I want. I just want to have a quiet life, away from everything… I want to marry someone I love…"

"Even if they were a half blood…" he scoffed, "I'm sure your father would love that…" As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned to me apologetically.

"It's okay… I'm sure he wouldn't quite fancy that either… well its doesn't really matter now…"

"What do you mean?"

"My father… I… well… you see… Romulus caught me giving our house elves the scarfs I made them… And…well…"

"You freed your elves…"

"They deserve to be free, Tom. I accidentally burned some eggs and my father blamed it on the elves. I tried to talk to him but he whipped poor Kreeny almost to death."

"Eliana… they're house elves…"

"I couldn't just stand there… and besides, they didn't even want to leave."

"They didn't?"

"No… they said they couldn't leave me alone… My father was so furious that he told me to never come home again."

"He kicked you out!?"

"I was going to tell you. Corie and I are were trying to figure out what to do now…" There was a long pause when Tom's eyes glimmered

"Eliana… Don't you see? I have the solution." I stared at him in confusion.

"Tom, I don't think I understand. What solution?"

"If I become a powerful wizard, I can easily persuade your father to take you back."

"Tom… I.. I just told you that my father just kicked me out and you think this is a good time to persuade me of your big plan? And what makes you think I want to go back?"

"Eliana this isn't just any plan. And if you don't want to go back then fine but at least you will be able to choose. Didn't you say so yourself that you wanted freedom? 'Freedom to do whatever you want without reprimand' is what you said."

"I know I said that Tom but I mean… I don't know Tom." I picked up the book I was eyeing while ago, "The dark arts though, Tom. Is this how you're planning on gaining power?"

"How else would you gain power, Eliana? Sometimes you just have to risk anything, even some of your morals to get what you want."

"Tom… you're starting to sound like my father…" I said softly, "I want freedom, not power. And look what happened to Grindelwald. That one wizard who almost destroyed the wizarding world trying to gain power."

"He was a fool. He didn't know what he was doing."

"And you do?"

"Come on Eliana. You know I'm so much smarter than that idiot."

"Tom… I think… I don't know Tom. I need to think about this." And with that, I stood up, "I think you should think about your plan a little more too, Tom..."

"What are you saying Eliana?"

"I'm just saying you haven't thought this through. Power isn't everything, Tom. I think you're becoming obsessed and…" before I continued, I turned to see Tom's blank cold gaze staring at me, "Tom?"

"I think you should leave."

"What?"

"I'm telling you to go Eliana," And for the first time, I felt an instant sense of dread coming from Tom. I looked at him and tried to decipher what he was thinking but I couldn't. His eyes were intense and my heart was beating faster… I swiftly exited the room and headed to the dormitory. I skipped Astronomy and went straight to bed. I was hoping a good night's rest would clear my head. It didn't…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up to someone abruptly landing on my bed.

"I didn't see you at Astronomy yesterday, little miss sleepyhead. I was looking forward to my post dinner treat you saved me." I turned to see Corie sitting at the edge of my bed, "Bloody hell Eli! What on earth happened to you!?"

I turned to my nightstand where my mirror was resting. My eyes were a shade of pink and puffy with significant bags under my eyes. I remember crying all night before falling to sleep. With everything that was going on with my father and Tom, I was fed up.

"I told Tom about my father… he just kept going on and on about this big plan of his."

"What plan?"

"It doesn't matter. Tom was just being a complete arse."

"So does this mean the date is off?" Corie asked innocently. If only she knew…

"I'm not even sure our friendship is still intact."

"Blimey… I'm so sorry Eli. We can skip Hogsmeade today if you want? We can just sit in front of the fire and drink some cocoa."

"No. We should go. I'm not letting Tom ruin a perfectly good trip."

"That's my girl," Corie gave me a big hug, "But you can't go looking like that."

She took my hand and led me to her table. She chose the colors of make up that worked on me and gave a wave of her wand and almost instantly, the products started at my face, covering up my puffy eyes. I still felt a slight twinge at my heart. I could picture the face Tom had given me yesterday. It was a mixture of anger and disappointment. I wanted to forget Tom and everything that had happened but something in me just couldn't. Maybe I was being too inconsiderate…

"Okay. Finished!" I looked up to see myself in the mirror. I had light eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner. The mascara accentuated my dark long eyelashes perfectly. The light blush and natural lip-gloss finished off the look. I gleamed with excitement. Just then, Corie and I turned when we heard the dormitory dorm open.

"Did he really ask you Valentine?" one of Valentine's obnoxious friend asked.

"Well of course he did. I told you it would happen."

"Did Romulus finally ask you if you brush your teeth with lake water, Valentine?" Corie asked mockingly. I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"Funny Corolina…" Valentine said. I saw Valentine smirk as she eyed me still sitting on the chair, "Actually, Tom just invited me to Hogsmeade."

She perked up her stance and gave be the snootiest look I've ever seen. I could feel my whole body tense up. Tom had told me that Valentine was irritably annoying so it didn't make any sense that he would ask her out.

"Yeah right, Valentine. We all know Tom is already going with Eli," Corie said despite it being slightly false.

"I heard about that but Tom also told me you two had a little fight."

"He told you that?" I inquired.

"Yes he did," she said as she walked over to her bed retrieving a bright pink purse, "Well we would love to stay and chat but Tom is waiting for me. See you two at Hogsmeade."

As she exited, Corie turned to me and said, "Don't listen to her Eli. I'm sure Tom isn't that stupid."

"He is, Corie," before she could respond, I quickly got up and grabbed the pink scarf lying on Valentine's bed and headed downstairs. All my emotions that were bottled inside came out once again. I was fed up with Valentine too. She needed a wake up call. As I reached the common room, I could see Valentine laughing with her friends as she was about to head out.

"Valentine!" she turned to me with a look of pure arrogance.

"What now Eliana? Tom is waiting for me downstairs," she said with a triumphant smirk.

"You forgot your scarf. And don't worry. Tom and I are just friends. We'll patch things up soon. I hope you two have fun at Hogsmeade," I said with a sweet smile. She and her friends' faces were ones of confusion, disbelief and disgust. She quickly pursed her lips and grabbed the scarf from my hand and left with her group. I couldn't help but let a small smirk escape my lips.

"Eli! What on earth was that about?" I turned to see Corie running after me trying to catch her breath.

"You'll see. Come on we need to get ready for Hogsmeade," I said with a bright smile as we headed back upstairs to change.

As we waiting for one of the professors in the courtyard with the rest of the students, Corie and I noticed Valentine and her friends near a corner but no sign of Tom. I tried to ignore it but I was praying Tom wouldn't show up.

"Eli… you didn't…" I turned in the direction Corie was looking as saw Valentine staring to panic as small pimples started forming around her neck. She and her friends tried to desperately cover it up with her scarf, which only made it worse.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Corie," I smiled innocently.

"Who knew you had it in you, Lestrange." We both started laughing as we looked at Valentine and her friends struggle from afar.

"Fancy meeting you here Lestrange," I turned to see Abraxas standing next to us.

"Where's your little group of thugs, Abraxas? Busy tormenting another muggle born?" Corie asked.

"Actually no. Romulus decided to stay this time. Says he had some important meeting he had to go to."

"Can't imagine what could be so important that he'd miss a Hogsmeade trip. We barely get to go as it is." I commented matter of factly.

"Probably had an appointment to shag some helpless fourth year again…" Corie retorted. Corie and I almost gagged at that.

"Either way. I find myself alone this trip. Would you lovely girls like to accompany me this afternoon?" Abraxas requested.

"That's sounds great actually! We would love you to join us," Abraxas and I turned our heads to Corie in confusion.

"Excuse us Abraxas," I quickly grabbed Corie to the side, "Are you bonkers, Corie? Since when are you all friendly with Malfoy?"

"Since Tom might have asked Valentine out. Think about it. If Tom did ask Valentine out, wouldn't it be interesting to also have a cute boy following you around?"

"I don't know about this, Corie…"

"Relax Eli. It's not like I'm forcing you to marry him. It's just one Hogsmeade trip."

"Okay… I guess one trip couldn't hurt," we both turned back at Abraxas who eyed us suspiciously, "We would love for you to accompany us... On one condition! This isn't a date okay? Just a one time stroll around Hogsmeade."

"Well of course this isn't a date, Eliana. If this was a date, Bulstrode would definitely not be invited."

"Watch yourself, Malfoy," Corie threatened to which he just gave a chuckle and led us down the courtyard where the other students were turning in their permission slips.

I gave a quick look back to see if Tom had come but still no sign of him. Confusion and relief filled me as we walked along with the rest of the crowd.

To my surprise, Abraxas was rather enjoyable company. We had visited the various stores and talked about each other and our interests. It had been a while since I had felt this comfortable and... well happy. As the afternoon began to end we, of course, went to Honeydukes at Corie's request. As she had done thousands of times, she quickly left us as started attacking the various sweets.

"I wasn't aware Bulstrode had such a sweet tooth," Abraxas muttered as he sat down on one of the available chairs. I took a seat next to him, not really interested in the sweets.

"I'm surprised she still has all her teeth with the rate she eats sweets," I laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Eliana," I turned to see Abraxas smiling down at me, which made my smile widen for some reason. His smile was just so contagious.

"I'm actually very glad you asked to join us, Abraxas. I guess you aren't as bad as I thought," I said.

"I knew you'd come around. Persistence is key," he said winking while giving me a playful shove with his arm.

"I take that back. You're too cocky for your own good," I teased.

"Oh come one, Eliana! I'll get you a bloody lollipop if you want!" he pleaded lightheartedly while giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I prefer butter beer actually."

"It's a deal!" We both shook our hands and laughed at out transactions. We sat there for a few more minutes until we had to drag Corie away from the sweets. I was grateful to have a day like this with Corie and, remarkably, Abraxas. I didn't even think about Tom once until I reached my dorm at the end of the night. Tom… I wonder if we would actually be able to patch this up…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tom and I didn't talk all of winter. On the bright side, Valentine turned out to be lying about Tom asking her out. She had overheard my conversation with Corie in the dormitory and decided to get under my skin. That backfired of course after I hexed that scarf of hers. She had pimples for a month which Corie and I got a laugh at. Abraxas would still casually flirt with me every now and then, which I didn't mind all that much anymore. I knew it was just his playful nature... However, I started seeing Tom talk more often with Romulus' gang… especially Romulus. That just rubbed me the wrong way in all honesty, especially when they had their private dinners with Professor Slughorn.

It was June and I was glad the weather had gotten warmer. Corie and I were sitting on the Great Hall enjoying our lunch. I was still unsure where I was going this summer but Corie assured me that she had it covered. I was about to take a bite of my fruit when I caught a glimpse of Corie's owl fly towards us and deliver her usual mail.

"Here it is!" Corie exclaimed.

"What?"

"A letter from my mother."

"What does it say?"

"She was visiting some family in the States but she just came back. She said she would love for you to spend the summer with us," she said beaming.

"Really!? I can stay the entire summer?"

"Of course you can! I told you it would all work out." We both squealed with excitement but our celebration was short lived. Suddenly, three Hufflepuff girls came racing into the Great Hall screaming hysterically. Headmaster Dippet immediately stood up from his chair and took the girls aside with some other professors.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Corie.

"Probably saw one of Hagrid's little pets he likes to sneak in. I wouldn't worry about it. Hufflepuffs are easily spooked," Corie replied while putting away her letter and taking a bite out of her sandwich. I let out a small laugh at her remark but I stopped when I noticed a commotion where the professors had reentered. The headmaster placed his wand against his throat, which amplified his voice to the entire school

"All Students must go their respective houses immediately! Prefects, please report to Professor Dumbledore in the Great Hall now! All classes will be canceled as of today," was heard throughout the entire school. There a scramble of students going in every which way, and prefects hurrying to the Great Hall receiving their instructions from Professor Dumbledore then heading back out. The headmaster and the rest of the professors exited the Great Hall swiftly.

"What do you think this is all about?" Corie asked.

"I'm not sure but we should probably go back to the common room," I replied. We both got up and left towards the Slytherin common room. I looked around and saw that all the students were gathered in there. It looked like every student was here; some confused and worried while others were annoyed and bored. An hour later, most of the students have gone to their dormitories and the prefects entered the common room. Corie went up to one of the seventh year prefects who was in her quidditch team.

"Lorie, what's going on?" Corie asked.

"I'm not sure. We were just asked to search the school for any stragglers while escorted by a professor. They didn't tell us anything. It's something quite serious though. All the professors seemed shaken," she replied. I looked over at the other prefects and caught a glimpse of Tom but something was off. He looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and sweat coming down his brow. I couldn't help but feel a sense of worry for him. I wanted to go over and ask if he was okay but I knew that it probably wasn't all that wise of an idea. He then calmly walked towards his room. I noticed Romulus and his gang once again coming towards him but this time, not to throw insults, but they seemed to be helping him to his room.

"Hey Lorie, what's wrong with Tom?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh Tom? He's been sick since breakfast I think. Or at least that's what he told Dumbledore. The professor told him to take a rest when he showed up at the Great Hall but stubborn boy wouldn't listen."

"Oh… I see." Lorie left to talk to the other prefects while Corie turned back to me.

"You still can't stop thinking about him huh?"

"Don't you? I mean he was our friend."

"I'm not the one who was falling for him." I turned to her with blushed cheeks.

"It was a crush, Corie…" she shook her head at my statement, shrugged her shoulders and heading off to the dormitory as well. I stood there planted debating on whether to check on my former best friend. I wanted to make sure he was okay… I slowly headed towards his room. Since prefects got their own rooms, his hall was pretty empty. As I was almost at his door, I saw it swing open and revealed Abraxas going out worriedly.

"Malfoy?"

"Eli!" He quickly shut the door but not before I caught a glimpse of a green light coming from inside.

"What's going on?"

"Why are you here? He asked.

"I asked first, Abraxas. Is Tom okay?"

"He's fine." Suddenly I heard a cry coming from Tom's room. Using Abraxas' surprise to my advantage, I ran passed him and opened the door. To my horror I saw Tom lying on his bed in excruciating pain. Romulus and his friends surrounded him with wands up as a murky green light came from the their tips.

"Stop! What are you doing to him!? Romulus stop!" They instantly stopped out of shock but Tom was still crying in pain.

"Do the spell! Do the bloody spell!" I heard Tom scream. I ran to his side in a state of panic.

"Tom!" He was shaking as I held his face trying to check for a temperature but he was stone cold.

"I'm going to get a professor." Before I could run out, Tom took my hand.

"Everyone leave," he said sternly and, with a weary look, the boy left the room.

"Do the spell." He said as he shoved an open book in my hands.

"What is this, Tom?" I tried flipping to another page but he kept his hand on it.

"Please… there's no time." He said faintly. For some reason, the look on his face was all I needed to convince me to do the spell. It was like something inside me was assuring me that this needed to be done. I took out my wand and with all the energy I could muster, I waved my wand and recited the enchantment. I saw a stream of yellow light come from my wand. The light pulled out a small sliver of clear fluorescent mist from Tom's chest. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Now put it on the diary on my desk." I turned to the desk next to Tom's bed and did as he said. The light entered the diary with ease but Tom suddenly gave out another cry of pain as if he was being torn apart. Then, as the light died from my wand and entered the diary, everything went quiet. The color on Tom's face came back as his breathing stabled. His eyes were closed but his expression was still one of pain. As I reached out to him, I could feel my eyes getting weaker. I felt my energy getting drained.

"Tom" was all I could say before blacking out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Third person POV

As Eliana started to fall, a pair of arms caught her. He worriedly checked her pulse and drew a sigh of relief as he felt a small heartbeat. Without any hesitation, the boy picked her up and proceeded to carry her to the couch. He moved a strand of hair from her face as she slept. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Eli… I'm sorry," was all he muttered as he sat by her side.

Eliana's POV

"Eliana? Eli-" It had been a while since I heard that voice call my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see Tom's dark eyes staring up at me. He had taken off his top revealing his slim but muscular body.

"Tom." His face was one of shock and disbelief.

"You did it… You did the spell…"

"Yeah… I guess I did," I said weakly, "what was it?"

"Eliana… I need you to understand… that spell saved my life,"

"Tom, what was that spell?"

"A horcrux," he said with a straight face, "I tried doing the spell on my own but I didn't anticipate how much power it actually took to split one's soul. Those idiots tried to help me but they weren't powerful enough… but you are."

I stared into his eyes trying to find any hint of a joke.

"Eliana?"

I was speechless. Not only had I split Tom's soul in half but I also created a horcrux. I had read a little about them when Tom casually left a book next to me in the library as we went to search for another. He could have died. What if I wasn't powerful enough to do this spell?

"Eliana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I told you to leave last winter. I was upset." I turned to him confused.

"What?"

"That time in the room of requirements. I messed up. But I tried to fix it I swear."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried being… friends with Romulus to see if I could get your father to take you back."

"Is that really why you've been hanging out with them?"

"Of course, Eliana. You honestly think I like hanging out with those idiots? Look, I'm really sorry. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"Tom, I…," I hesitated. In all honesty, I was thrilled Tom started talking to me again. I missed him a lot but with what just happened.

"Eliana… I need you." I knew what Tom was doing was wrong. He was still in search of power, even going so far as to split his soul. But the pain of not having him around… it was unbearable. Corie was right, I was falling for him…

"I need you too, Tom." He smiled as he came closer and gave me a gentle hug. I wrapped my around his neck and held him close. He let me go and gazed into my eyes.

"Eliana… don't get mad okay?" I stared at him confused but before I could ask what he meant, he pulled me closer with one hand on my waist and the other holding the side of my head with his thumb resting on my cheek. Without any delay, he planted his soft lips on mine. I was too stunned at first but after I realized what was happening, I kissed him back. Both of my hand landed on his hard chest as he deepened the kiss. I felt warmth go through my body and a tingle on my spin. He pulled away and our eyes locked.

"I wanted to do that ever since I saw you," he said while still looking into my eyes as he stroke my cheek. A smile formed on his mouth, "Eliana, will you be my girl?"

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I was going to ask you at Hogsmeade but thing got… well..."

I noticed that I was gawking for longer than I thought.

"Yes. Yes I would love to be your girl." A wider smile formed on Tom's lips as we captured my lips in another kiss. This time it was more daring and enthusiastic. I couldn't stop from smiling. As we pulled apart, I couldn't help but look over Tom's shoulder to see my brother standing near the door.

"Ahem." We both turned to Romulus. "There was just an announcement. All the students are to go to the Great Hall."

With my hand in Tom's we exited his room with Romulus and his friends following behind us. It was still awkward between my brother and me but I couldn't help but feel overjoyed over Tom. My thoughts were fixed on the fact that I was his and he was mine… I completely forgot about the horcrux and everything that just happened. As we entered the common room, I saw Corie race toward me.

"Eliana, where did you run off too? I was-" before she could finish, her eyes landed on Tom and my interlaced hands. "Are you two?"

"Yes Bulstrode. We are." Tom said proudly.

"Has he even apologized?" Corie asked skeptically.

"Yes he had Corie. I promise." She still looked unconvinced.

"I don't know, Eliana. A boy like Tom apologizing? Even if he did, he would need to do a lot to make up for what he's done," she said as she laced her arm around mine and pulled me away from Tom.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to Eliana, I promise." Corie's eyes widened. Usually, Tom would try and give her a hard time. He never just succumbed to Corie like that without at least one argument or sly remark.

"Well… It'll take a lot of letters over the summer and maybe a visit or two." I said. I couldn't help but smile, which Tom saw and smiled as well.

"You drive a hard bargain Lestrange… but I think I can manage. I promise to be the best boyfriend you ever had." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Tom, you know you're the only boyfriend I ever had."

"And let's keep it that way." I smiled at his smirk.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Blimey, don't make me puke here," Corie said as I held on to her arm. We entered the Great Hall arm in arm as the boys followed behind us. I sighed in relief. I was hoping this sudden fortunate and happy moment was a clear a sign for a good year ahead of us. Little did I know that this was only the beginning of something else.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The days after the meeting at the Great Hall were complete chaos. A girl had been murdered and rumors of a chamber being opened. It was rumored that Slytherin's heir opened the chamber of secrets and released a creature that killed a girl in the bathroom. All these were confirmed once an announcement was made that Hogwarts might be shut down if the perpetrator wasn't caught.

"Begging your pardon, Eli, but I think a Thestral has caught your hair." I turned to see a strand of my hair in the mouth of one of the skeletal horses with wings. God knows why… I thought they only ate fresh meat. I suddenly felt rigid.

"Allow me to help you there." Hagrid made a motion and petted the horse and my hair quickly fell back down to my shoulders.

"You can see them Hagrid?" We were paired up again for the care of magical creatures. Classes had to continue as investigation resumed. We had our OWLS coming up and the ministry determined it safe as long as their men stayed on the premises. A number of men from the ministry were at Hogwarts making sure students were safe. It was quite uncomfortable having random strangers looking over your shoulder every couple classes.

"Yes, my father died on my second year at Hogwarts. I'm guessing you can as well?"

"Yeah… it was my mother. I'm sorry for your loss." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss too."

"It's okay… it was a long time ago. So do you have a guess on what that creature is? The one in the chamber?"

"I have my hunches yes…"

"Which are?" As I held my hand up to gently touch a baby Thestral.

"Well… There are only a few creatures that could instantly kill and could scare Aragog."

"Aragog? Who's that?" I caught his expression suddenly turn regretful.

"I shouldn't have said that… I should not have said that…"

"Hagrid, it's okay. I won't tell. Is he one of your creatures again?" I could see Hagrid's eyes light up at my reassurance. I was always fond of his creatures. Some were absolutely horrid but there were the adorable ones he brought. He once brought in a baby Diricrawl. I had helped Hagrid take care of it. However, it literally disappeared out of thin air when Professor Merrythought almost caught us. We never saw it again… We hoped it vanished to a safer place but we couldn't be sure.

"He's an Acromantula. He's a beautiful-"

"Hangrid… did you just say Acromantula? Like a spider?"

"Precisely! Would you like to see him?"

"Hagrid… I'm not very keen on spiders… What if he bites or something?"

"Aragog would never hurt anyone. He's a kind and gentle soul." I couldn't help but smile at his small pout that formed on his face.

"I think you would like him," Hagrid continued.

"Like what?" I turned to see Tom. "Class just ended."

The other students had already started to head towards their other classes. Hagrid and I were at the far end of the clearing. I guessed that we had strayed a little too far so we didn't hear the professor announce the end of class.

"I suppose it is," I responded, "Would you like to get going then, Tom?"

"Yes, we should get going," Tom said before giving Hagrid a nod and walking off.

"I'll see you around, Hagrid," I said with a bright smile and a wave. Hagrid waved back with a small and worried smile… I wished I had accompanied Hagrid that day. Maybe I could have gone seen Aragog and find a liking to spiders… If I had only known this would be one of our last moments as fellow students.

Later that year, Hagrid was expelled from school. I never got to meet Aragog or talk to Hagrid after that day. People said it made sense since he always brought in creatures from god knows where. Others were appalled that a Gryffindor was the heir of Slytherin. I just couldn't believe that it was Hagrid… It never sat right with me… I knew Hagrid. He wasn't capable of murder…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Despite the disappointment I had with the knowledge of Hagrid's arrest, I tried to make the best of the summer. Luckily, staying at Corie's was like a dream. Her mother was also fond of muggle things so she taught us how to make these beaded bracelets called friendship bracelet. Corie and I made one for each other. We had each made one separately but we got a laugh when we gave them to each other. We each had made one with green thread and the same silver charms; a small heart vial, a pair of wings, an owl (our favorite animal), a wand, and a willow tree. The only difference was that I had given her a broom charm for her quidditch and she gave me a book charm.

Her parents had also separated but they were still on good terms. Her mother worked for the ministry so they weren't destitute like my mother had been. She was a kind woman who shared my mother's views on everything. No wonder they were such good friends. She would have taken me and my brother in but my father protested. My father was very different from Corie's father who was a noble man who worked for the daily prophet. He wrote honest but very intriguing stories. He had visited quite a few times during the summer, always with a handful of sweets and stories. Corie had said that he didn't really acknowledge the fact that Corie had grown up. To him, she was still a little girl who hid under the covers if she heard the slightest noise. She didn't mind though… She enjoyed her father's company enough to overlook his denial. Tom visited too, but not as often. His last visit struck me as odd though. It was a few weeks before we had to return to Hogwarts. The three of us visited Hogsmeade to get some last minute school supplies while we could.

"Tom? Tom?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay Tom? You've been spacing out all day." We were at Honeydukes upon Corie's request, who was going crazy over the various sweets.

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

"I can tell… What's been on your mind lately, Tom?" He seemed hesitant on answering my question but sighed in defeat.

"I found my father." My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open.

"And my mother," he continued.

"How? Who are they? Did you meet them?"

"When I accidentally slipped to Romulus that I was a Parseltongue, he went searching for other Parseltongue wizards which was pretty clever." I had known Tom was a Parseltongue since third year when he had an interesting conversation with a snake like creature near the Black Lake when it almost bite me as I was skipping stones. I knew being a Parseltongue was a rare gift and Tom wasn't keen on revealing this gift to others. Not even Corie was aware of it which was why I was surprised he just let it "slip" to just anyone, let alone my brother.

"Wait what? You still talk to my brother?" I could see the regret in Tom's face. I guess he wasn't planning on telling me of his friendship with my brother.

"Well yeah… He isn't that bad of a chap."

"Are we talking about the same Romulus?" I asked skeptically.

"He may be an idiot but he has some uses."

"What do you mean by that Tom?"

"Don't worry about it, love. Just consider it a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Okay… Go on about your parents," I urged. I was still uncomfortable about the fact Tom and Romulus were friends but I was far more curious about Tom's parents.

"You were right, my mother was the wizard but she had passed away just like the orphanage had told me," he announced.

"Oh. I'm sorry… How about your father?" Suddenly a fierce fire burned in Tom's eyes.

"That stupid muggle left her. He wouldn't even look at me. That filthy excuse of a father got what he deserved," he raged.

"What do you mean? Tom, what happened?" I inquired worriedly. Tom met his father? Did they have a fight? He turned away with anger still in his eyes. I went to grab his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Tom, tell me what happened? Did he hurt you?" Tom scoffed at my questions.

"He was too weak to even fight back," I heard him utter. I felt a lump stuck in my throat and my breathing pause as I stared at him.

"Tom…" He turned to me but his expression was dark, calm but smug.

"What did you do?" I asked in a low voice. Before he could respond, Corie jumped up from behind us.

"Are you two done making out yet? Come on! We still need to get those boring textbooks!" she exclaimed as she strutted out of the store with her purchases in hand. I turned back to Tom who had a smile on his face as he held out his hand. I took it wearily and in a soft but stern voice said, "Tom?"

"It was nothing, love. We just had a disagreement but he wasn't able to argue against my reasoning," he explained, "Okay, Eliana?"

"Okay," I nodded and stood up with him and we followed Corie out. I wasn't quite convinced of what he was telling me but something in me wanted to believe him… I mean this was Tom, my best friend… I loved him… I trust him…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was pleased when we found a free compartment on the train. We immediately entered and made ourselves comfortable. Corie and I sat near the window while Tom sat next to me. I was surprised when I saw someone open our compartment door.

"Lord V-"

We all turned to see my brother standing at the door.

"What do you want now Romulus?" Corie asked annoyed. With a dead look on his face, Romulus looked and nodded to Tom.

"I'll be right back," Tom said as he stood up. He gave me a quick kiss before going with Romulus before I could ask him what was going on.

"What do you think that is about?" Corie asked.

"I don't know," I replied while still looking at where Tom stood. I was both confused and irritated that he just ran off without even telling us why.

Sadly, just like last year, as we entered the Slytherin common room, there was no sign of Tom. It was upsetting how he had just run off and disappeared. However, my thoughts drifted elsewhere. I had heard from a few Gryffindors that Hagrid's trial was delayed… something to do with Professor Dumbledore.

"Hey Corie?" I called

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to go to the library real quick."

"Why the library?"

"Something's been bothering me. I just want to look something up."

"Okay. I have to go to a quidditch meeting but I'll meet up with you after."

"Sounds good to me. See you later, quidditch captain!" She grinned and waved me goodbye as she strutted to meet up with her team. I had always admired Corie's confidence and talent; two traits I wish I had. I started walking towards the library in search for answers. As soon as I arrived at the library, I got the first book that popped into my head, _Creatures of Death._ As I scanned the book page by page, I took out a piece of parchment and pen and started scribbling some notes. It must have been a few hours before I found it. It finally hit me. Feared by spiders… One look could instantaneously kill you… A basilisk... Then another thought hit me. Salazar Slytherin was the only one who could control it. His heir would have that ability as well… the ability to talk to snakes. I felt my heart fall from my chest. It couldn't be true. I tried to remember what had happened that night the muggle born died. Tom and I were still on bad terms until that night when I aided him in creating a horcrux. I had a deep feeling that the creation of a horcrux was another key element in this. I quickly stood up and headed to the one place with the answers I needed. I just hoped Tom wasn't there. I noticed that it was almost passed curfew. I knew I had to be cautious so a professor or prefect doesn't catch me. I carefully made my way up a few flights of stairs, hiding in corners every now and then when I heard people passing. I couldn't wait till morning. I had to find out the truth now. Then, finally I reached it. I stood in front of the wall while thinking of the thing I required and just like that, the door appeared. I looked around to make sure I wasn't followed and entered the door. I was once again surrounded by a bunch of furniture and kick knacks. Someone really needed to clean through this junk…

"Hello?" I called out, trying to see if anyone else was here, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

I waited for a few seconds before assuring myself that I was alone. I walked towards the familiar chair with the table next to it. As I had guessed, the book was still laying on the chair, _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ I flipped through the pages in search for the chapter on Horcruxes. I stopped on page 310 and took a deep breathe. As I read the book page by page, I grew more and more sick to my stomach. I could feel tears streaming down my face as I read the word " _murder_ ". How could I not have remembered reading this? In order to create a Horcrux, Tom would have had to-

"Murder." My breathe hitched as I slowly turned in the direction of the voice.

"How did-" I squeaked.

"I know what you were thinking?" Right before me was Tom. He had his ever charming smirk on which sent shivers down my spine but not for any good reason.

"I've been practicing Legilimency for a while now," he stated, "I'm no master yet but I'm getting there. I see you've been doing some research haven't you, love?"

"Tom… the horcrux… It was you who commanded the basilisk to kill Myrtle, wasn't it?" I said in a low and slow voice. I didn't want to believe it but I knew in my heart that the evidence was too overwhelming.

"Does it matter? She was a mudblood anyways." I couldn't believe that words coming out of Tom's mouth. He took one step closer and I took a step back.

"And Hagrid?"

"He was getting a little too close for my liking… Not to mention he was the perfect man to frame. It was almost too easy." He smiled triumphantly as he continued to walk towards me. I couldn't go back further as I felt the table behind me. My anger started to build up. He reminded me so much of my father, and my brother… This wasn't my Tom, this wasn't the boy I met my first year.

"They were innocent people! How could you do that?" I yelled. I had never met Myrtle but I knew she was a good student and was even occasionally picked on. The poor girl… and Hagrid… He was framed...

"Don't be hysterical, Eliana."

"And you… you lied to me!" At this point he was so close to me that I started pushing him out of anger. He grabbed my arms forcefully and tucked them behind my back. One hand held both of mine from behind my back as he wiped a tear away. As I looked into his eyes, I saw no remorse, no regret, no fear or anger. All I saw was a calm, almost victorious expression.

"Eliana, stop it. I'm doing this for us." I calmed my breathing and my tears stopped. I didn't know what to say. I was afraid, I was afraid of Tom. He was scary, a liar, a murderer… At that moment, I was afraid for my life.

"Now Eliana, you know I would never hurt you right?" I mentally slapped myself for not remembering that he read minds now.

"You're hurting me right now, Tom." I said staring straight into his eyes. I tried my best to not think of anything that might upset him.

"I'm sorry, love." He let me go but did not take a step back. He had me pinned against the table. His tall statue towered over me.

"But you know I won't do anything to harm you?" he asked as he held my face in his hand and planted his forehead on mine.

"I know, Tom." I lied.

"Do you love me, Eliana?"

"I love you, Tom." It wasn't a complete lie. Even with everything I knew about him, I still loved him. I wanted to knock some sense in to me but… I don't think I could ever stop loving him…

"Then trust me. I'm doing this for us."

"Tom, How is this for us?" I asked skeptically. He heaved a sigh and sat on the chair. I took this time to step away from the table and move in front of Tom. My feet wanted to run but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. There were so many conflicted feelings inside of me. Here was Tom… the man I loved… and the person I feared…

"I wasn't going to do this till we graduated… Eli," he proceeded to get on his knee and fish his pocket for something. I stood there in confusion until I saw a small gold object in his hand. I gasped when I realized what it was. It was a beautiful golden ring with a black pyramid shaped jewel.

"When I went to see my father, I also went to my mother's. My uncle said this was a family heirloom... Eliana Lestrange, I want you to marry me. Will you be my wife?"

I couldn't believe my ears. He wanted me to marry him… but I couldn't think passed what he had done. The man of my dreams finally proposing but he turns out to be a man... who was capable of murder…

"Tom, its beautiful but... I…"

"You need time to think about it… I understand." He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger while uttering a spell, which allowed the ring to fit perfectly. "I would like you to wear it though. It really does suit you."

I carefully took my hand back and examined the ring, it was quite pretty but as I looked at it, I felt uneasy.

"I'll escort you back to your room. It's already passed curfew and Eliana…" I looked up to see his gaze on me. "Also… I need you to keep this a secret… You won't tell will you? Not even Corie? It would be a shame if she found out."

I wanted to cry right there and then. Did he just threaten me?

I simply replied, "I wont tell." as I shook my head. What was going on? I felt like I was just thrown in to a nightmare and no matter how hard I told myself to wake up, I couldn't… This can't be real…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey Eli? Where were you last night? Tom said you weren't at the library when he went out looking for you," Corie whispered as we continued to scribble down notes. Professor Slughorn was in deep lecture and luckily for me, Tom decided to skip today's class.

"I don't want to talk about it, Corie," I said abruptly, which took Corie by surprised.

"Eliana, are you okay? You've been acting odd since breakfast," Corie asked worriedly, "Did you and Tom have a fight or something?"

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly slammed my fists against the table and yelled out, " It's none of your bloody business, Corolina!"

I looked up to see all the students' eyes on me, even the professor's. I saw Romolus with a smirk on his face, which ticked me off.

"My dear… Are you alright, Lestrange?" Professor Slughorn asked. I felt my face go hot as I quickly grabbed my things and left the classroom.

It was probably the stress… I should apologize to Corie later. I felt the tears start to fall. I wanted so desperately to tell Corie but the fear of what Tom would do was too great. Just then, I felt my head bump into someone.

"Move out of my way," I said as I shoved past them. I couldn't believe that just came out from mu mouth.

"Eli?" I didn't stop. That voice… it only made me run faster but he caught up with me and grabbed my wrist.

"Eli, wait!"

"Let me go Abraxas!" but he didn't. Instead, he pulled me to him and held me in his arms. As I felt the warmth of his body, I started to cry even more. The tears wouldn't stop. I grabbed unto his robes and poured everything I had out. He didn't let go, he didn't say anything. He just held me up and held me tight.

"Eli…" he said softly.

"Abraxas, what should I do? I know everything." I sobbed.

"What do you mean everything?"

"About Tom." I said. He stiffened.

"You knew all along too… didn't you?" I continues as I looked up from my tears to see his face. He was looking away but his brows were scrunched up and his lips stiff.

"I did... I tried to leave but," he said as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I couldn't."

I stood up straight, allowing Abraxas to let me go. I looked down at my ring and Abraxas followed my gaze.

"He asked me to marry him," I informed him. Abraxas' expression became darker.

"You said yes?"

"No… I didn't say anything. He's giving me time to think about it…"

"And?" I averted my eyes from the ring to look up at his face. His expression had turn sad as if he were about to cry.

"I can't say no…"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes… but… I know what he did was wrong but maybe… he's just confused and afraid."

"He's ambitious."

"He's always been alone."

"He's manipulative"

"He just wants a better life for both of us."

"Stop lying to yourself, Eli!" Abraxas snapped.

"And you're just too jealous to see it!" Without warning, Abraxas grabbed my hand and pulled the ring from my fingers. Suddenly, I felt calm, like I was finally able to breathe after being suffocated. I then realized what I had just said…

"Abraxas… I… I didn't mean…"

"Do you know what this is?" he asked as he presented the ring to me.

"It's my engagement ring…"

"It's a Horcrux…" My eyes widened as I stared at the object. I remembered reading in the book about the effects of a bearer of a horcrux… I couldn't believe Tom had given me this.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard him speaking to Romulus about it… He…"

"He what?"

"He killed his father for it." My eyes started to tear up again.

"He finally found out how to create a horcrux without the need of another person," Abraxas continued.

"Abraxas… I'm scared… I can't say no to him. I'm going to have to marry Tom."

"Eliana… There is no Tom anymore… his name is Lord Voldemort." His name caused me to stiffen. I had heard a few of Tom's followers call him that a few times but I didn't think much of it until now.

"Eliana." We both turned to see Tom walking towards us with a worried look on his face. "Corie told me what happened. Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine. I was just a little overwhelmed." I said while trying to clear my thoughts of the conversation Abraxas and I just had. Tom's eyes left mine as he eyed the ring that was still in Abraxas hand.

"Oh! I was just telling Abraxas about the engagement. I was showing off my new ring," I lied as I took the ring from Abraxas and placed on my fingers. Again, like a pile of bricks, I felt a weight come upon me.

"So does this mean you accept my proposal?"

As I swallowed deep and held my breathe, I uttered, "Of course, Tom."

"Then why are you in tears, love?" he said as he approached me and wiped the tears and the stains from my previous tears away from my face with his thumb. I had to stop myself from flinching as he held me.

"She was just telling me how happy she was, my lord. She was just crying of happiness," Abraxas mentioned which I was grateful for. I felt at ease knowing someone understood and was on my side.

"I see. You may leave now Abraxas. I'll take care of my fiancé," Tom said while keeping his eyes on me. I could tell Abraxas was weary of leaving me alone but I gave him a reassuring smile, which he nodded to and left.

"Try not to take off the ring, love. I would hate for you to lose it." I gulped as he said that last sentence. I would hate to lose it too… and what he would do to me if I did…

"I won't lose it. I promise."

"Good," he said as held my waist and gave me a forceful and eager kiss. I kissed back as I felt a tear fall from my cheek. I knew what Tom did… I knew what he was capable of. But I also knew what he was, my best friend. I knew his good side, his gentleness, kindness and love. I've seen it, and I craved it. It was in him somewhere, and maybe, just maybe I could find it again. I wanted to save Tom. There was something in dark in him and I was determined to get it out of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As I stood in front of the courtyard, I breathed in the fresh air. The winter snow had just melted off the leaves and spring was finally here. I had learned to control my feelings when I wore the ring on my finger…I realized that I would always wear it because I was too afraid of losing it. I didn't want to think of the consequences of what would happen if I had lost Tom's soul.

"Eli." I turned to see Abraxas steadily coming towards me.

"Research?" I asked as Abraxas walked over and stood next to me. Nowadays, Tom and his followers would lock themselves in the room of requirement, either researching eternal life or practicing the dark arts. Tom had invited me to practice but I just couldn't. I couldn't torture and experiment on poor defenseless animals. Tom would usually send one of his followers to let me know they had a "meeting". I was surprised though, he rarely sent Abraxas. This was because both Romulus and Abraxas became his second and third in command respectively. He always had them by his side wherever he went.

"I guess you can say that. Professor Slughorn invited some of the Slytherin boys. My Lord said he had some questions to ask the professor so he went." I nodded at his response. I rarely saw Tom, which usually caused me great relief.

"You weren't invited?"

"No. Not this time. Some of us are only invited every now and then. My lord is the only one invited regularly."

"It's so weird when you call Tom, my lord…"

"Well he is Lord Voldemort now."

"He'll always be my Tom to me," I said quietly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Corie pass by with a few of her friends. We had grown distant after that one-day in Potions… I tried my best to stay friends but I knew this was for the best. I couldn't afford her getting hurt by Tom… She didn't deserve that. She had hopes and dreams… Being friends with me would only destroy her. I looked down at the charm bracelet we had made last summer and smiled.

"Have you talked to her?" Abraxas asked.

"No… not since September." I continued staring out at the other students laughing and enjoying the spring air. Suddenly, I felt a small presence from within me, as if a light fog had just tried to creep into my sight.

"I see you've been practicing your Legilimency," I said to Abraxas.

"I see you've been practicing your Occlumency," he returned.

"I had to…" I was tired of allowing Tom to access my head. I spent all winter practicing Occlumency through the books I read and whenever Tom would try and interpret my thought.

"Abraxas… please don't do that again though."

"I won't." I took comfort in his answer.

"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade, Abraxas?"

"I would very much enjoy that my lady." I raised my eyebrow at his name for me.

"My lady?"

"It's only fitting, don't you think?"

"No, I don't see it fitting, Abraxas." I said with a smile on my face.

"It made you smile."

"Only because it's sound ridiculous."

As Abraxas and I walked the street, I recalled the time Abraxas had accompanied Corie and me to Hogsmeade. I missed the times when Corie would excitedly run to Honeydukes then be disappointed when she realized she could only afford a few sweets. I also missed when Abraxas would casually compliment me then be shot down by Corie who was my self-proclaimed protector.

"Would you care to go to Honeydukes?"

"I'm not in the mood for sweets today Abraxas."

"Then Tomes and Scrolls it is." I smiled as I followed his lead to the store. The bookstore was always a place I found joy in.

I was busy wandering the rows and upstairs that I had lost track of time. I had a habit of reading the first page of a book I found interesting and if I was hooked on the first page, I would hold unto it. If not, I would put it back. I had currently in possession of 5 intriguing book. I knew I could only purchase one but I didn't have the heart to let one go.

"Eli?," I heard Abraxas call. I looked down from the second floor and saw him beaming up at me. I hadn't notice before how much older he looked. His features were sharper with a strong jawline, grey piercing eyes and sleek blonde hair. It was still slightly chilly so he had on his signature turtleneck, which framed his face well and showed of his well-toned physique.

"Eli. There you are. We should be heading back." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I'll be right down," I said. I hurried down the stairs and walked towards him. He was the same height as Tom so he towered over me.

"Will you be purchasing all of those?" Abraxas asked as he looks down at the books I held in my hand.

"No, just one," I said as I placed the books down and took out my wallet. I opened it to find that I was way too short to even purchase one of the books, "On second thought… I don't think I'll buy anything today."

"Are you sure, Eli?"

"Yeah. I'm sure," I said as I headed out the store embarrassed. Every since my father kicked me out, I had to live off the little money I had and I just started running low. I could hear Abraxas catching up to me. He didn't say anything as we walked back to Hogwarts.

We entered the courtyard as the sun was just about to set. I was about to go back in when Abraxas gently tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see him revealing a small brown paper bag from his jacket. He handed me the bag and I looked at him quizzically. He gave me a small nod, which signaled me to open the bag. As I peaked into the bag, I gasped. Inside, was a small book that was obviously used and had worn over time. I took it out and was filled with joy. _A Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne._ He was my favorite author. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was very difficult to get muggle books in the wizarding world. I had to have my house elves fetch books for me from the muggle world but that was when I was still at my father's. I moved my hand along the cover of the book.

"Abraxas, how did you know? How did you get this?"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you Abraxas!" I couldn't stop myself from hugging him with all the strength I could muster.

"Eliana." I quickly let Abraxas go to face the entrance. Tom walked towards and looked down at my gift.

"Another muggle book, darling?" he asked.

"I gave it to her, my lord."

"I can see that Abraxas but what's the occasion for such… interesting gestures."

"It's merely a small token for Miss Eliana." Abraxas said but Tom seemed unconvinced.

"Sweetie, how was Professor Slughorn's meeting?" I said averting his attention form Abraxas.

"Uneventful." He replied.

"Shall we go to dinner then?"

"Of course, love," he said as he held my hand and led me to the Great Hall. I turned back to see Abraxas still standing in the courtyard. Every time I looked at him, there was always this sadness in his eyes… the same sadness he probably saw in mine…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I had just gotten back from Apparition classes and I was worn out. I wanted to get some fresh air so I decided to walk to the courtyard. I caught my reflection on one of the windows. It made me stop in horror. I hadn't looked at myself properly in a long time. My dark hair was up in a ponytail which I had been doing since I didn't have the energy to style it or have it in my face. There were bags that formed around my eyes and my lips were chapped. I couldn't bare look at myself any longer. Having the ring on my finger took all the energy and strength I had on a daily basis. I forced myself to still find my inner peace but Tom's ring was getting stronger. Abraxas suggested I should remove the ring but fear of losing it consumed me. Granted that fear was probably caused by the horcrux as well.

I looked up and saw a person holding a large box coming out from a room. I was curious as to why they had not just used magic to lift it but I took out my wand and walked towards the person.

"Do you need any help?" The person turned and revealed to be Corie.

"Eli," she gasped, "Actually some help would be nice." I waved my wand and the box levitated from her hands.

"Why didn't you just use magic?"

"My wand got damaged during practice. Professor Merrythought was going to see if she could repair it." I nodded in understanding. We walked in silence for the good while as I followed her to, I'm guessing, the quidditch pitch.

"You have practice today."

"In an hour but I had free time so I thought I'd get a head start."

"The team is doing really good this year. You're doing well as captain."

"Thank you. I try." There was another awkward silence. We walked slowly to the quidditch pitch occasionally catching each other take a quick glance but turn away.

"I miss you, Eli." I stopped in my tracks and looked at Corie.

"You're not looking very well. Abraxas told me you're under a lot of stress," she continued.

"Abraxas?" I looked at her confused.

"He came to me before winter break and told me you were down lately. He wanted to cheer you up but didn't know what to do. Poor chap was also in a lot of stress too…"

"What did you tell him?"

"Oh just that you liked those chocolate frogs, trips to Hogsmead, Jules Verne, anything muggle-"

"Wait what?"

"Muggle stuff, you know, like the sewing and-"

"No, I mean, you told him I liked Jules Verne?"

"Yeah. I told him you read that league of the sea book. Why? Was I not suppose to tell him that?"

"No… it's just… he got me _Journey to the Center of the Earth_." I said while putting down the box.

"That was nice of him… We're both worried about you. You know he really cares about you… I do too." She lifted her sleeve to reveal the friendship bracelet we had made each other. I was still wearing mine on my left arm to remind me to be strong despite the ring that cursed me. Then, like a wave that swallowed me whole, I felt all the emotions flooding back. I took this opportunity to run to Corie and hug her.

"I missed you, Corie." She then returned my hug with just as much strength… maybe even more because quidditch definitely did her well. We let go of each other and chuckled. I was glad I was with my best friend again. But then, the overwhelming sense of fear came upon me again. I guessed that the fear was evident in my face because Corie said, "I'm not going anywhere, Eli. Abraxas told me why you've been avoiding me and, I don't care what dark cult Tom is forming, I'm staying by your side."

I felt myself starting to tear up again. I felt happy that she was still open to staying by my side but she didn't know what Tom was really capable of. I turned to look around to make sure no one was around.

"Corie, I don't think you understand. I'm grateful that you would stay by my side but…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You're my friend; you're my best friend, Eli. I know I wasn't there for you… I admit that my pride prevented me from going to you. But I can't leave you now. Even if that means certain death, I would still be your friend. Just face it Lestrange, you're stuck with me," she said with a broad smile.

"Corie… Are you sure about it?"

"I'm sure… Now lets get these things to the quidditch pitch," she took out her wand from her robes and waved it to pick up the box.

"Wait… didn't you say your wand broke?"

"Eli, being your friend for all these years, I've learned that when your trying to hide, its best to let you approach first. Otherwise, I might scare you away."

I looked at her somewhat confused, "What?"

She sigh and raised her eyebrow, "I saw you coming so I lied cause I knew you would come and help…"

"I guess you know me so well"

"Of course, I do! You should come to practice with me. We're just doing simple drills today. You look like you need some fun and exercise."

I smiled but then remembered I couldn't.

"I told Tom I would meet with him after class… But maybe we can meet up later today?"

"Eli… you do realize you're stronger than him right? You don't have to keep following him. You are much stronger than you know."

"Maybe… But I'm not as ruthless as he is… I'll see you later." Corie gave me a hug before letting me go to Tom. I made a mental note to talk to Abraxas later. I was grateful to have friend like Abraxas and Corie. As I entered the Slytherin common room, I caught sight of Tom sitting with a chessboard set up before him.

"Care for a game of chess, love?" he asked when he saw me enter.

"I'm not upset though," I chuckled. My good mood from the interaction I had with Corie lent me to be looser than I would usually be around Tom.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Oh nothing… I just liked playing chess when I'm upset… It's clears my head. Did you not know that?" I asked in confusion.

"Now I do," he smirked

"I thought you knew that… You would always ask me to play chess whenever I was upset."

"Hm? Probably a coincidence... I asked you to play chess because you were the only one I found challenging to play with."

"Oh… I see…" my heart dropped as I realized my small hope of sympathy from him was actually just dust in the wind. He played for himself. He always had and probably always will.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was sitting in the library by myself. I had just finished studying with Corie who had now left for practice so I took this time to read my new Jules Verne book. It was nice being able to spend some quality time with my best friend again. I hadn't seen Tom and his followers in a while which made me feel a sense of relief but also kind of made me a little sad. I had wanted to thank Abraxas for all the efforts he made at making me feel better but I hadn't gotten the chance to get him alone.

"What do you want me alone for, Eli?" I jumped and turned to see Abraxas smirking while leaning against one of the bookshelves.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled but in a hushed voice. He merely chuckled.

"Your Legilimency has gotten better… I barely felt that."

"You're always more vulnerable when reading… You end up daydreaming as you read."

"Really? I hadn't notice…" I said as I continued reading my book.

"So why does beautiful Eliana Lestrange want the great Abraxas Malfoy alone? Are you finally charmed by me?" I couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

"Actually, I think I am, Malfoy." I joked but something inside me tingled as I said those words. He just shook his head laughing as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"I like you, Eli. Don't bring my hopes up," he said while winking at me. I was obviously taken back by his words. I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach. I obviously still had feelings for Tom, hope that he would one day turn back into that shy boy who sat next to me in the library reading and making jokes all afternoon. With Tom, there was always a sense of mystery and charm, which I found attractive… But with Abraxas… I felt comfortable, like I knew I was always safe and cared for when I was with him and something in me wanted to make sure he felt just as safe and cared for…

"Don't joke like that Malfoy. I might actually believe its true," I said with a halfhearted chuckle.

"Maybe I wasn't… but you and I both know who your heart really belongs to." I stared at him as the sudden sadness in his voice surprised me.

"Abraxas, I…" I started… I was too shock for words… Had he still liked me?

"Don't worry about it, Eli," he reverted back to his carefree tone, "I was just kidding. You really need to lighten up. Besides, you know at least a dozen girls have already confessed their love for me. I can't disappoint all my beauties."

I could feel a lump in my throat as he spoke those last words. What was coming over me? What he had said was true… Almost all the girls in the school had named Tom, Abraxas and Romulus as the three hottest guys at Hogwarts. It was an everyday thing to see a girl either confess or flirt with one of them. My brother obviously loved the attention and took advantage of it whenever he could. Tom was the same… He knew he had power over the girls so he would flirt back so they would do his bidding. I caught him do this a few times. I even heard rumors of people catching him snogging another girl in an attempt to get her to spike Professor Slughorn's drink with a truth serum. When I had confronted him about it, he told me I was being paranoid. Even when I threatened to leave him, he went berserk. He implied that I would definitely be sorry if I had left him… no one leaves Tom and I was too afraid to find out what would happen if I did.

I watched as Abraxas took out his parchment and started doing his assignments.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you," he said. Abraxas never got any rumors like that though. I have heard and even seen girls practically fling themselves at him but he always kept his cool. He would joke around then excuse himself from them especially when I was around. Abraxas had always been different from the rest of Tom's group. It always puzzled me why he had joined them. He once told me that he wanted to be an auror then maybe minister of magic. How do you go from wanting to fight of evil to being part of it… I finally noticed that I had been staring at him for the past few minutes. My heartbeat quickened as I examined his focused face.

"Abraxas… why did you stay? With Tom's group I mean," I asked.

"Hm?" he muttered as he furiously tried to finish up his assignment.

"Did you stay… for me?" The words just came rushing out my mouth before I could even think. With all the jokes he had made about his feelings for me, I wanted to know the truth. I didn't want to get my hopes up but… I needed to know. There was a long pause before he looked up from his parchment and finally spoke.

"Eli, what are you-"

"Do you really like me, Abraxas?" I finally asked, "I want you to tell me the truth."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Eli, what's gotten over you? If this is about what I said a moment ago-"

"It's a yes or no question, Malfoy," I said cutting him off.

"Please…" I pleaded, "Abraxas, I need to know…"

"I couldn't leave you alone," he said suddenly. I was startled by his response that I couldn't form one of my own… He took a pause then continued.

"I tried leaving the first time Tom created a horcrux. I didn't want any part of it anymore but as I was leaving…"

"I came… I remember that night…"

"I knew that spell was too powerful. I tried to get you out but Romulus held me back. By the time I entered the room… You were about to faint. I caught you but your heartbeat was already weak… Seeing you like that… It broke me… I wanted to make sure I could keep an eye on you since I knew you wouldn't leave him." As I listened, my heart broke as well. How did I deserve him?

"Abraxas, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry," I repeated as I held his hands.

"Eli, stop it. I made my choice and I don't regret it at all."

"But it's my fault." I could feel the tears coming again. I hated how much of a cry baby I was but with everything… I didn't have the strength to stop it.

"Eli, please stop… don't cry," he said as he held my shoulders with a look of concern plastered all over his face.

"Abraxas, you were the only one who made me feel sane. You were my friend when I didn't have any. You have no idea how much you mean to me…" the words just kept flowing out of my mouth. I didn't even attempt to stop. I wanted to tell him how much I was thankful for him. He had become a special person in my life and I might have just signed his life away to one of the darkest wizards I know.

"Eli… don't say that… please," he said as I continued babbling on, "I'm going to regret this."

Then, without warning, he placed a hand on the side of my head and placed his lips on mine. His kiss was gentle and sweet. I had only experience Tom's aggressive and lustful kisses but Abraxas… I wanted to stay like this forever. I kissed back with the same gentleness. I was about to bring my hands to his neck to deepen the kiss but he quickly drew away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he stood up and walked off, leaving me there in shock as I touched my lips. I could feel a sudden warmth over my body and my heart beating fast. I couldn't believe that just happened. Abraxas was a friend and he was always nice to me but I never suspected he had still liked me all this time. But the scarier thing was that I knew in my heart that I liked him back. And this time, I couldn't lie to myself any longer… I was falling for Abraxas.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The courtyards were practically empty as students were all crammed in the library, classrooms and dormitories trying to study for finals. As I sat on one of the courtyard benches, I replayed what had happened between Abraxas and me… It had been a few weeks since that day and I still felt the butterflies in my stomach. We both couldn't even look each other in the eye as we passed each other in the corridors. I realized, even when he had confessed that he liked me, I hadn't told him how I felt… And I wasn't sure if doing so would be a good idea.

"Hello love." I immediately cleared my thoughts.

"Tom," I said in a startled tone.

"Are you okay, darling?" he said as he sat next to me.

"I'm fine… I was just startled is all." His gaze went from my face to the book I had on my lap. He picked up the book and examined it.

"Darling, I would feel at little more at ease if you stopped reading all these muggle books… The contents are juvenile and… well unrealistic."

"That's why it's called fiction, Tom."

"Hm… In any case, it's not fitting for a future wife of a dark lord to read such books."

"Well… I'm not married yet," I said absentmindedly. Tom raised an eyebrow at this as I went back to my book.

"Darling, instead of reading, why don't you come with me tonight?"

"Where would we be going?" I asked with curiosity.

"We will be having another lesson in the room of requirements. You should start learning some spells that-"

"I would prefer to stay here and read my book," I said cutting him off. He was a little surprised by how sudden my response was. I was not thrilled at coming to another one of their dark arts practices… But more importantly, I couldn't bare face Abraxas again.

"Eliana, I must insist that you come along with me today." Before I could even speak up, he cut me off

"It's not up for debate, Eliana. I can not have a wife who can't even defend herself." I was starting to get annoyed by Tom's attempts at make me the perfect match for the dark lord.

"You and I both know I am more than capable for defending myself… Did you forget who was the first student who repelled a dementor." Lately I had been a top student at defense against the dark arts. I made it one of my goals to be able to not be the same helpless girl I was before. I didn't like the feeling; the feeling of fear and weakness. I was more than thrilled to have been able to conjure up the patronus spell. I wasn't able to get a partonus animal but it was a good start.

"Those ignorant classes," Tom snorted, "the only way you can defend yourself against the dark arts is to practice the dark arts."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one," I said while looking down on my book again.

"Eliana, that is enough. You will be attending the practice and there will be no further argument about it," he said aggressively as he grabbed my arm and painfully pulled me closer to him.

"Tom, let me go…" It scared me how Tom reminded me of my father… I had escaped one prison but now I was faced with a much more terrifying and dangerous one.

"My lord." We turned to see Abraxas with another death eater, a new term they used for Tom's followers. I wasn't really fond of the term death eater but I let it be instead of criticizing their chosen name. That was definitely a fight not worth pursuing. Abraxas had another one of his stone cold expressions. When we were alone, Abraxas was very expressive, obnoxiously expressive at times but when Tom was around, his face went back to being cold.

"What is it Abraxas?" Tom asked while keeping his grip on my arm.

"It's time, my lord," Abraxas said. Tom sighed heavily and let me go as he stood up from his chair.

"I understand. Eliana, I expect to see you in the room tonight. Abraxas, accompany Eli and make sure she attends tonight's meeting," he said as he graciously excused himself along with the other death eater. I was still rubbing my arm trying to relieve the pain.

"Eli, what happened?" Abraxas said gently and he crouched down and tried to examine my arm. I pulled away immediately.

"I'm fine, Abraxas…" Tom had again managed to make me feel miserable… I was beyond frustrated. No matter how much I tried to get my freedom, someone much stronger manages to take it…. Maybe Tom was right. Maybe the only way to get your freedom was power.

"Don't think that, Eli," Abraxas said. I didn't even feel him in my head because of the sheer frustration I felt. I turned to see is brows were furrowed and his face grim.

"Why shouldn't I Abraxas? I mean look at me. I can't even fall in love without it blowing up in my face. Maybe if I was stronger, this wouldn't be happening to me," I thought, allowing Abraxas to fell my emotions.

"Eli, I know how you feel but you have no idea how strong you are. You can't succumb to the darkness like this," he spoke.

"You don't know anything Abraxas. You are just as weak as I am and look how we both are. Love is just a weakness," I said a little more loudly and aggressive.

"Eliana, this is the ring talking. This isn't you," Abraxas said more forcefully this time. Then something came over me. I watched my hand lift up and was about slap Abraxas across the face but his reflexes were too fast. He caught my arm and immediately took off my ring but I could still feel the anger and pain in me.

"This is all we'll ever be, Abraxas. I will be nothing more than Lord Voldemort's pureblood wife and you will be nothing more than a death eater." I saw the pain in Abraxas eyes as I spoke those words. I took the ring back from his hands and placed it back on my finger. I felt the last inch of defense I had left shattered.

"You might be right, Eliana. Maybe we both will be nothing more but his pawns. But at least I'm here for a reason… I stayed so I can protect the woman I love and keep an eye on her…" I stared at him with a mixture of emotions. He loves me? I couldn't believe my ears.

"I know you feel trapped, Eliana… and quite frankly I don't think Voldermort is ever going to let you go… but that doesn't mean we have to share his intentions. You are stronger than him, Eliana. If anyone can weaken him, its you."

"You have too much faith in me, Abraxas," I said meekly.

"And you don't have enough… Lord Voldemort is getting stronger… Eliana, you need to come to practice today. I think you need to see what he is really capable of."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

We both quietly walked up the stairs to the room of requirements. I was terrified of what Abraxas meant by Tom's capabilities. As we approached the wall where the door would appear, I stopped and grabbed Abraxas' hand. I turned back quickly to make sure no one was behind us. I got on my tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. The surprise on his face was priceless and he touched his cheek softly as he blushed.

"Thank you," was all I could get out from my mouth as I quickly let go off his hand and composed myself. I could feel his eyes on me but I tried to clear my head as we waited for the door to appear. I wasn't really sure was possessed me to kiss him… It was more of a spur of the moment thing… As we entered, I was enchanted by the room with windows that could have easily been inspired by the ones in cathedrals, half columns that started from the ceiling but stopped before it reached the floor and a fireplace at the far center of the room. The chandelier was beautifully lit and I couldn't help but gawking at its beauty.

"Darling, you've arrived," I heard Tom from across the room. This was when I noticed the other death eaters, including Romulus, all organized in a circle. Tom was at the head of the circle and there was room for two next to him. Romulus stood at his right while I took the spot on his left and Abraxas next to me. I was surprised to see at least 10 people in the room, twice as many as when I had last attended one of these practices. I didn't know Tom had accumulated so many followers. It only made my uneasiness grow.

"Is everyone accounted for, Romulus?"

Romulus took one look around the room with his pale green eyes similar to our mother's and mine then nodded his head.

"Aside form Colin Pettigrew, Vincent Crabbe and Bruce Goyle, we are all accounted for my lord," Romulus said. I just noticed that his voice had gotten much deeper and his features were more pronounced. I could see why the girls at Hogwarts added him to the list of three hottest guys at school but to me he would always be nothing more that my bully of a brother.

"As you may all well know that tonight will be our last gathering for this school year. However, I will remind you all that I expect each and every one of you to come when called during the summer. We must not take any rest or risk becoming senile because of lack of practice," his voice was clear and deep. He always had a voice that could capture an audience, even I was entranced by it.

"For this final meeting of the year, I have brought along a special guest who would be… aiding us in our last practice," as if on cue, another set of doors opened and revealed Pettigrew, Crabbe and Goyle collectively carrying a bag which was trying desperately to free itself. It was probably another defenseless animal. I felt pity and sadness for the poor creature. I had tried to convince them that there should be another way but no one had listened to me…

"Reveal the creature," Tom commanded. As soon as my eyes looked at the poor creature, they widened and my heart nearly stopped. I couldn't breathe and my eyes started to water. I was shocked to see my dear house elf, Kreeny, lay tired on the floor. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and a pained expression on her face.

"Romulus had graciously offered his house elf as our practice dummy," Tom continued in the same calm nonchalant tone. I was able to save only a few of my house elves but, before I could free Kreeny, my father had caught me. Kreeny was my dearest friend. She helped raise me and nurse me when my mother had died. As she turned her head to face me, a small smile crept on her face.

"Ms. Eliana, it's so good to see you well," the tears fell on my face as she uttered the kind words to me. Almost in an instance, I saw a foot kick her to the floor.

"You have no right to address the lord's fiancé!" I turned to see that it was Romulus who had kicked my poor friend. As I was about to come to her aid, I felt a grip on my left arm. I turned to see Abraxas with a stern look on his face telling me to not do what I so desperately wanted to do but I didn't care.

"Stop this! She has done nothing wrong!" I screamed but Abraxas' grip was still firm on my arm.

"On the contrary, she's been stealing from the household, Eliana," my brother spoke.

"What do you mean? She would never do that!"

"Our good silver is gone, Eliana, as well as my stash of butterscotch candy," Romulus smirked.

"If the silver is gone, I can assure you Kreeny did not steal it and she hates butterscotch. She can barely stomach it!"

"Silence!" Tom bellowed.

"Eliana, calm yourself. She is just a house elf."

"And I am still her master," I said sternly. Technically, she was a gift to me from my father when I was little so she was mine. I didn't have time to think. I needed to save her, to make sure she was away from here. As quickly as I could, I took off the light scarf that draped my neck and ran to Kreeny. I held it out for her to take it.

"Take it Kreeny. I'm freeing you!" I could feel the many eyes burning my skin as Kreeny was about to take it. Before she could, I felt a sharp pain on my back. I feel to the floor still conscious but unable to move my arms and legs. I averted my eyes as I was levitated up with my arms behind my back and my legs locked.

"Stop! Please don't hurt her!" I screamed as I was moved to stand beside Tom once again, my arms still behind my back and my feet planted in place. I saw my wand levitate towards the one who paralyzed me. I turned to see who the culprit and to my shock, Abraxas had his wand extended with a solemn look on his face.

"Abraxas, never again lay a hand on my fiancé," Tom calmly stated, "I will serve your punishment later."

"Understood my lord," Abraxas responded.

"Continue," Tom added and like clockwork each death eater started hurling spells at her. Her cries made my heart break as I tried to move and scream but I couldn't. I watched, Kreeny voice slowly started to go coarse until no sound came from her lips. Tom held his hand up to stop the death eaters. I thought she was surely dead but as soon as the spells stopped, I could hear her weakly wimpering. She was still alive.

"Tom, please have mercy on her. Please…" I begged Tom to which he turned to me and smiled.

"Eliana, you know I am a merciful man and I give it to those who deserve it," he held out hand and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Like you, love. Now this should be a lesson to you. Never cross me again," he said darkly as he raised his wand towards Kreeny and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

A stream of green light hit Kreeny and she instantly stopped moving. I had never seen anyone successfully conjure a killing curse. It was one of the most powerful spells, which only great wizards could conjure. I felt my arms and legs break free as I ran to her and cradled her in my arms. I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Take her to my room. I shall deal with her later. Abraxas, follow me," Tom commanded. I could feel two arms grab mine and forced me away from her as they dragged me to the Slytherin dormitory.

As I lay on Tom's bed with my eyes and throat sore, I found my self exhausted and soon drifted off to sleep but not before making a vow to myself that no matter what, I was going to stop Tom.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Eliana… Eliana…Eli…" I could hear someone call me as they shook me awake. I groggily opened my eyes, fearful that it was Tom, but as I looked up, the fear left and was replaced with anger. My eyes stared up at Abraxas' and I sat up and started pounding at his chest.

"You let them kill her! I could have saved her!" Instead of pulling away, Abraxas only held on to me tighter. He let me release my anger as I pounding his chest repeatedly. Soon the pounding was replaced with more tears. He held me tighter.

"I couldn't save her…" I uttered. I wanted to take her with me but my father forced me out before I could speak to her... I blamed myself. I should've tried harder.

"Don't blame yourself, Eli… You couldn't save her."

"Why didn't you let me try?" I sobbed.

"They would've killed you. He would've killed you…" I then noticed his voice was also hoarse. I looked up to face him and saw his face had a bruise and cut on the left side of his forehead.

"What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, Eli."

"He hurt you, didn't he?" my blood began to boil again.

"Tom was hurting everyone I cared about and it was my entire fault," I thought. I could feel Abraxas in my head but I didn't care at that point.

"Eli, please… don't think that. Look I don't have much time. Tom is with the headmaster, receiving his head boy position. I just wanted to tell you that I took the house elf's body. I thought you would like to bury her instead of having her thrown away. I'll meet you at the forest around midnight. Tom won't have duty tonight and I already bribed the prefects on duty."

Again, here Abraxas was sticking his neck out for me and all I was doing was lying in bed crying.

"Abraxas… thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome, Eliana," he said as he wiped the tear away from my face. I noticed how close our faces were. With all my emotions flowing, I let the happiest one control me. I slowly leaned in and placed my lips on his. He immediately returned my kiss softly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel our heartbeats sync and our lips moved with gentleness. I was about to deepen our kiss when a knock was heard at the door. We drew apart in a panic but calmed when we heard who was outside.

"Hurry up there, Malfoy! Tom just got out of the headmaster's office!" It was Corie. Abraxas must have told her the situation and asked for her help. Corie… Tom still hadn't hurt her…

"I know what I have to do…" I said calmly. Abraxas turned to face me in horror.

"What do you mean? Eliana, what are you thinking?" I had blocked my head from him. I merely smiled at him and placed a hand on his face.

"Eli, don't do anything stupid."

"Abraxas!" Corie yelled. I quickly grabbed Abraxas by his collar and, with all the strength I had, I pushed him out. Corie saw surprised when the door suddenly opened.

"Eli, please don't do anything stupid. Please," Abraxas pleaded.

"I wont," I assured him as I closed the door. I walked over to the nightstand, which had my wand laying on it. It had a crack which wasn't all that serious but something I should definitely have checked later. I took it in my hand and waved it around my face to get rid of the tearstains and my disheveled hair. I exited the room making sure Tom was nowhere to be seen. I did not want to pass him as I snuck out. I didn't want Corie or Abraxas to risk their necks for me anymore so I tried to make sure I snuck passed them too. I wasn't sure why I hadn't thought of this sooner. I quickly raced out of the common room and up a flight of stairs. I ran towards the only man I knew could help me. I knocked on the door and I could hear the professor beckon me in. I hurriedly opened the door and saw professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. I knew the headmaster was completely smitten by Tom so the next best person was professor Dumbledore. I recalled how Tom was weary of him because of his power and he was the only professor who questioned Tom when the chamber of secrets opened. He even tried to convince the ministry of Hagrid's innocence.

"Professor, I have something I need your help with," I cried.

"Very well, Ms. Lestrange. Could you give me a few minutes?" he said. I looked to him confused but then I realized we weren't alone. I hadn't noticed before but sitting in the corner behind me, I heard a small cough.

"Eliana…" to my horror, Tom was sitting on the chair with a smile on his face.

"Tom…" I said startled.

"I was just informing Tom of his new responsibilities as head boy. We are just about finished." Dumbledore explained. I stood there awkwardly as they finished up their conversation. My heartbeat quickened… He knew I was here…

"Now, Eliana, what is it you came to see me for?" Dumbledore asked. I hesitated for a minute dreading what would happen if Tom found out the real reason I was here.

"Perhaps, Tom, it would be wise if you had left the room." Dumbledore said.

"No! I mean… it wasn't at all important. I just needed help mending my wand," I lied, "I accidentally stepped on it and I thought you could help me…"

"Indeed, I can. Just set it here my dear. I will have it ready for you tomorrow." Dumbledore said then I placed my wand on his desk.

"Very well. You two run along now." Tom and I exited the room and quietly went back to the Slytherin dormitory. I couldn't believe it. I was so close. I blocked my head so he couldn't read my mind. As soon as we entered the common room, he held my hand, which caused me to jump a little, and we walked straight to his room. I knew I was in trouble and without a wand, I was utterly defenseless.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER! THERE IS VIOLENCE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"Eliana, I thought you were smarter than that…" Tom said as I stood in the center of his room.

"First, trying to save a house elf and now approaching Dumbledore."

"I just asked him to fix my wand Tom. Nothing more… and she was my friend," I said with the strength I had left.

"Eliana, house elves aren't friends."

"You are sounding a lot like my father, Tom."

"Is that a bad thing, Eliana? He is a decent chap. Even offered to let us stay at his place this summer."

"What? You talked to my father?"

"Of course, I did ask for his permission for your hand, Eliana. He seemed quite pleased with me. I would dare say he couldn't even refuse," I saw the dark expression on his face which caused me to shiver underneath my skin.

"What did you do to my father, Tom?" I had never been entirely fond of my father but he was family…

"Just merely convinced him of my power." I swallowed hard at his response.

"In any case, Tom, I had already agreed to stay at Corie's-"

"You honestly think I am going to let you out of my sight after the ridiculous decisions you've been making. I am not going to be made a fool of, Eliana. You will be my wife and I demand you behave appropriately," he said as his voice slowly became more haunting and commanding while he backed me up in a corner.

"I told you, Tom, I was just getting my wand mended." He suddenly slammed his fist against the wall next to my head. The impact caused me flinch and gasp.

"Don't lie to me, Eliana!" There was a silence where I caught my breath and turned to him. I saw a glimpse of pain in his eyes, which was contrary to his usual cold or cocky gaze. Tom… it was now or never. I needed to find the light in him, if he even had it still.

"Please… Tom… stop this," I needed to get through to him. I held his face with my hand and pleaded with my eyes. I placed my forehead on his and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently. It was then I realized I still cared about him… I still loved him. Even if I was going to betray him, he was still my first love and I just didn't want the darkness to consume him.

"Tom… please… let me help you." It was then that I heard a chuckle coming from his lips. I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Oh Eliana… you're naïve as ever. You honestly think you can help me," I stared at him confused as my arms dropped from his neck and landed on his chest as I tried to distance myself from him but he held me tight.

"You are weak and this is who are really am. Do you honestly think this relationship of ours was for love? Love is weakness. When I found out you were a Lestrange, I knew you would be a perfect addition. I would have preferred a Black but unfortunately there were no daughters in this generation. Your blood is pure and you were naïve enough to be convinced." I couldn't believe my ears. I finally heard the words, which shattered my heart. I always had this deep feeling that there was something wrong with our relationship but I tried desperately to ignore it.

"Let me go, Tom." I said as I tried to pull away but instead he pushed me further against the wall with both hands on either side of me.

"Eliana, you are mine. I own you and if you can't behave then I'll make you behave." He waved his wand and silver sheets started to cover the walls making them sound proof as well as barricading the door.

"Are you going to kill me, Tom?" I asked trying to hid the fear inside of me.

"Of course not my love. I still have some use of you. You won't die until I get what I need from you." I tried desperately to push him away but he quickly bound my arms on top of my head and against the wall with a spell. He moved away from me and examined my figure. I was wearing my bottom up white shirt, green accented tie, and my skirt which just went above the knee. He calmly took off his robes to reveal a uniform similar to mine but with black pants. I tried to apparate but the spell he casted prevented me from doing that. I was dreading the terrible curses he could fling at me. Before I could even speak, he raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!" A wave of pain suddenly engulfed my body. My legs became weak so my bounded hands were the only things holding me up. I cried in agony for what seemed like an eternity when Tom stopped and removed the spell on my hands. I fell to the floor while landing on my knees and hands. I coughed and heaved trying to catch my breath. I felt Tom pulling on my hair so I would look up at him.

"Let's have some fun then my little beauty." He then grabbed my neck choking me as he lifted me up to stand. I staggered to the bed as he led me with his hand still on my neck. He pushed me on the bed as I gasped for my breath again.

"Crucio!" a red beam of light left Tom's wand again as I felt the same pain surround my body. Tears streamed my eyes as I gritted my teeth in pain. As I was about to black out, the pain stopped again.

"Sit up." He commanded but I didn't have the strength to even move.

"Imperio!" I suddenly felt complete loss of control over my body. There was a painful stinging sensation all over me. It was almost too unbearable…

"Now, sit up," and almost like a puppet, my arms moved as I slowly lifted myself and sat up. I weakly looked at Tom who still had a smirk on his face.

"Now that's my good girl. Now, tell me how sorry you are and beg for my forgiveness." I didn't want Tom to use curses on me anymore so I slowly opened my mouth but I couldn't do what he had asked…

Instead, I managed to say, "I hope you die." That threw him off the edge. His smirk faded as a look of anger replaced it. I felt his palm come in contact with my face. The impact made me crash into the bed.

"Eliana… you shouldn't have said that." With his wand, he turned my body over so I was facing up and dragged it to the center of the bed. My arms rose to come in contact with the headboard hard, which caused me to let out a yelp. I felt them being pinned in place so I couldn't even escape.

"If you play nice, sweetheart, I promise to be as gentle as I possibly can. Now apologize."

"Murderer."

"Crucio!" My back arched as the pain, which seemed to have intensified, washed over me. Fortunately, it only lasted a few seconds but my body was already close to its tipping point.

"We can do this all day, Eliana. Now apologize." I responded with a long silence to which he just sighed and casted the curse again. At this point, I knew I had to give in or else he would kill me.

"Let's try this one more time, love. Apologize."

"I… I'm sorry." I uttered weakly.

"There… that wasn't so bad now was it?" But it was. Those words tasted like vinegar as I spoke them but I could tell Tom wasn't finished. The look in his eyes convinced me that I had a long and painful night ahead of me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER! WARNING! THE FOLLOWING STORY IS SMUT/RATED R/VERY BAD SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER! THE STORY WILL STILL MAKE SENSE IF YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER. YOU MUST BE AT LEAST 18 TO READ THE FOLLOWING!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

He put his wand on the nightstand and climbed on top of me with my arms still bound to the bedpost. He grabbed my chin and traced his thumb against my lower lip.

"You know, Eliana, you really are beautiful. How long have we been together?"

"A year," I spat.

"And I still haven't been able to get my darling in bed with me until now," my fears rose as I had realized what he was implying. I tried to close my legs but his knee was already in between them.

"Well that doesn't seem quite fair now is it," he continued, "Don't worry love. I know how to satisfy a woman."

I wasn't even surprised by the last comment. He had probably shagged a dozen women already but he could never satisfy me. Suddenly, my thoughts went to Abraxas. I wanted to cry out his name and have him rescue me but I knew that it would probably end up with both of us dead. Tom leaned in hungrily and stole a forceful kiss from my lips. When I didn't kiss back, he tugged tightly at my chin and bit my lower lip hard. I complied and kiss him back allowing him to enter my mouth. As his hand left my chin, I felt his hand caress my stomach under my shirt. I started to cry as I prayed he would stop and surprisingly he did. He sat up while resting on his knees and grabbed his wand. He grabbed my left arm and placed his wand directly on it. As he muttered some words, I could see a black film covering his wand then enter my skin. The pain was like a thousand needed entering me all at once. I cried in pain as the it engulfed my forearms and concentrated to a spot along my inner arm. He let go as I turned my arm to see a bloody tattoo of a skull with a snake coming from its mouth.

"What did you do to me?" I spatted.

"It's my mark, Eliana. Now you are branded and will always be mine. He pulled his sleeve and revealed a similar mark on his forearm. As he placed his wand on his arm, I felt mine suddenly burn.

"I wanted to see how well it worked before giving it to my death eaters. Apparently, it works well," he said as he intensified the pain causing me to cry out.

"Did I ever mention how enticing you look in pain?" Tom said as he placed his wand back on the nightstand but not before binding my arms again. He suddenly came down on me once more and forced his tongue inside my mouth. I could feel his hand unbuttoning my shirt revealing my floral patterned bra. Then, he moved his hand up my thigh as he lifted it up to give him better access to me. I could feel his erection between my legs and I jerked back. He smirked at my actions and started to rub against me.

"Just wait until it's inside you, love..." he said hungrily. He unbuttoned and pulled up my skirt making my matching floral underwear exposed. He took this time to remove his shirt and unbuckle his belt. His toned body was fully bared as he pressed it against me kissing and sucking on my neck. I shut my eyes closed and bit my lip trying to imagine myself anywhere else but here. I few moans unintentionally escaped my lips, which made his erection grow harder. In one swift motion, my arms became unbounded and he took off my shirt and bra. I hadn't even noticed he had unhooked it. My upper body was fully naked as he continued to aggressively kiss, bite and suck at my neck. One of his hands took both of mine and held them above my head. I felt myself get wet as my body responded to his gestures.

"Tom, don't do this, please," I pleaded but that only made him hungrier for it.

"Keep begging, love. That's how I like it." He said huskily. I could feel him tugging at my panties so I wiggled out of his grasp and I grabbed his arm to move it but he was too strong. He ripped it off so there was no trace of clothing on my body besides my skirt and black socks. He finally stopped sucking on my soar neck and sat up to look at my naked body. I tried to cover myself but he took my arms and held them to either side of me. He scanned my body as I turned my head to the side, trying not to look at him.

During the quick moment I felt him let go off my arms, I quickly pushed him off with all the strength I had and used that time to attempt to grab his wand to escape. As I held his wand and pointed it at him, he did nothing but chuckle. I tried casting a spell on him but it didn't work. He grabbed my hair and threw me back to the bed, taking his wand and placing it back to the table.

"Sweetheart, that's pointless. I charmed my wand so only I could use it," he said as he let down his boxers to reveal himself. He was longer and thicker than I had guessed which cause me to become scared.

"Do you like what you see?" he smirked. I tried to get out from the bed but again he grabbed my hair and pulled me down. I yelp when his hand found my neck and he squeezed tight causing me to gasp and fight for air. His fingers traced down my body and landed between my legs spreading me open. I was still wet from his previous actions.

"It looks like you do," he said as he forcefully inserted two fingers in me. I winced in pain as he loosened his grip on my neck enough for some air to pass through. My hands were both on my neck, trying to make him let go. He pumped his fingers in and out of me while grazing my clit but this thumb. It just made me even more wet so he could insert another finger in me and proceeded to finger me for a few minutes. I was relieved when I felt him come out of me and he let go of my neck. However, I winced in pain as I felt his erection being forced in side me. I tried to push him while screaming him to stop. I felt myself close up as I panicked. He grunted as he grabbed my arms and held them above my head with one hand. With the other, he took one of my breast and squeezed it hard had he pumped in and out of me. I could tell that I was getting dry because the friction was unbearable but he kept going.

"Mmmm. You're so tight… You feel so good." He grunted as I pleaded for him to stop.

"Please… Stop… Ow! Tom! It hurts! It hurts!" my pleading just enticed him to go faster and harder pounding into me. I felt as if I was being torn open. He leaned down and took on of my breasts in his mouth and sucked hard and bit my nipple. I finally broke free from his grip and pulled he hair so he could he let me go and slapped him across the face. He stopped and turned to me, his face grim and he backhanded me across the face.

"Is that how you want it, love?" He said as he grabbed my hair and forced me to sit up. He tied my arms behind my back with his belt and made my legs wrap around his torso. He slapped me across the face again and pushed me against the wall. He slipped himself inside me again and kept pounding in me while calling me his darling and his property. It made me sick how he could say those things. I kept crying in pain but he didn't stop. Finally, I felt him buck and grunt against my neck. I felt his erection jerk inside me and release. I was glad it was finally over but Tom had a different idea. He threw me down to the floor and made me go on my knees. He stood in front of me and thrusted himself into my mouth.

"Bite and I'll make sure your friend dies." I was terrified by the statement so I did what he said. He kept making me deep throat him as I tasted myself and him on his erection. I couldn't even focus on what was going on as my mouth was open to it maximum capacity and Tom grabbing my hair forcing me to do him. I was choking and gagging for breath. I wanted to push away but my hands were still tied behind my back. He then released inside my mouth as he thrust it deeper down my throat. I could fell the warm liquid sting down. He let me go and I coughed out the remaining liquid while I gasped for air.

The entire day until the late night, he continued to have his way with me taking short breaks to either leave the room to speak with his death eaters or take a nap. When he took breaks, he made sure to pin my arms to the wall and make me stand against it while I waited for him. I was exhausted… every now and then he would send curses my way when I was being stubborn. I was finally allowed to lay on his bed sore, bloody and weak when the clock struck 10pm. He had another meeting with his top death eater, probably Romulus and Abraxas. He left me in the room unguarded and unprotected. He knew I was too weak and scared to do anything. He had broken me and he felt empowered by it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I lay on the bed trying to forget the torture and humiliation I went through all day. I tried to convince myself that the curses were the worst part but I knew better. Tom had taken from me something I held in high regard, my virtue. I had found one of Tom's old shirts and a pair of his boxers to put on. My clothes were a mess and I didn't want to be exposed anymore. I looked down with contempt at my left arm and saw the mark Tom had given me. A skull with a snake…it was still fresh and stung my arm with a cold burning sensation. I then recalled Abraxas and our rendezvous at the forbidden forest. I slowly got up, careful not to cause any more pain than I was already in. I opened the door and luckily no one was there. I could hear laughter and conversations from the common room as I crept down the hallway. I scurried over to the girl's dormitory and carefully opened the door. Luckily, no one was inside. As I tiptoed in, the lights suddenly flickered on.

"Eliana!" I turned and was relieved to see Corie standing near the door in shock.

"Corie," I said weakly. I rushed to her and hugged her. I was swept with emotions but mostly happiness that she was okay and I was still alive to have my best friend in my arms. She led me to my bed and helped me sit down. She examined my scratched up face and bruised arms. She got out her wand and quickly started working to heal my wounds. Since she was a quidditch player, she was well versed in healing magic. I winced has I felt my wound slowly close up.

"What did he do to you, Eli?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"We need to tell someone. He can't do this to you."

"No! We can't tell anyone," I said as I turned to face her. Her eyes were filled with worry and disdain.

"Eli, look at you! He can't get away with this!"

"You don't understand!"

"Then help me understand!" I examined her face. I wanted to tell her everything; about Myrtle, Hargrid, his father, my deer Kreeny, the death eaters and last night. However, I knew giving her this information could and probably would cost her life.

"Corie, if I tell you…"

"Tell me anyways," he urged, "Eli, I told you, we're in this together… No matter what."

I looked her in the eyes and in all seriousness I said, "Even if the price is your life?"

She didn't event flinch and she assured me with a nod of her head, "As cliché as this may sound but as long as we love and support each other, Eli, death is a cheap price to pay."

And there it was… We quickly locked and secured the room so as not to have a repeat of last time and I spilled everything. As I looked at my clock, it was already fifteen minutes before midnight. I had just finished my story and Corie looked shocked, bewildered, terrified, and infuriated all at the same time.

"He's…Eli… This is…" She stumbled.

"Are you still glad I told you?" I asked.

"Well of course I'm glad you told me. I wish you had told me sooner…"

"He threatened you Corie…"

"And he will keep threatening you until you get up the courage to fight back."

"I did fight back Corie and look what happened," I said holding back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Eli… but you shouldn't have fought him on your own. You have Abraxas and me, we c-"

"He would have killed you both."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"He isn't going to kill me…"

"How are you so sure?" Corie asked skeptically.

"He told me… I'm not sure what he meant by him needing something from me but something tells me he hasn't gotten it yet."

"So what do we do now then?" I sighed and got up to get my jeans and a hoodie.

"Now, we bury the closest one I had to a mother," I said. Corie nodded in understanding and picked up a hoodie as well. We removed the spell from the room and headed out to the common room. People were starting to head back to their dormitories as we tried to sneak out. I held my hood up so no one would question the remaining bruises and scars. I could feel my body ache tremendously but I ignored it as we maneuvered our way out of the castle. We were sure that at least three prefects had seen us sneaking around but they paid no mind to us, probably thanks to Abraxas. As we entered the forest, I started to quietly call for Abraxas.

"Eli! Over here!" We looked over to see Abraxas next to a group of tall oaks deeper in the forest. We quickly staggered over to him then he gave me a warm embrace. He stopped when he felt me wince slightly from the pain. Before I could stop him, he let me go and unhooded me revealing my battered face and neck. I quickly grabbed the hood back and covered myself.

"What happened? Eli? Did he do this to you?" Abraxas asked in horror.

"Not now, Abraxas. She's been through enough," Corie came at my defense.

"Where's Kreeny?" I asked. Abraxas looked skeptical but gave in. He turned his head back and nodded towards a small lump of sheets next to the tree. He had wrapped Kreeny's body in a small white sheet a few times you could hardly recognize the outline of her body. I walked over to her and kneeled down placing my hand on her head.

"I'm sorry my dear friend. I should've saved you," I whispered. I could hear Abraxas and Corie using magic to dig a fairly deep hole as I said my last goodbyes. After a few moments, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Corie's sad face telling me it was time. She had only met Kreeny once or twice during the rare times she was able to visit me at my father's house. However, they both were immediately fond of each other. Corie had once said that Kreeny was like a sweet little grandma everyone wished they had while Kreeny had called Corie "the feisty one."

"It's time," Abraxas called softly. I nodded and stood up next to Corie as they levitated Kreeny and gently lowered her down. Then, as I whispered my last goodbye, we slowly covered her in dirt so she could rest peacefully.

When we finished mourning the loss of my dear friend, we headed towards the castle with Corie in the lead. Abraxas had taken this chance to hold my hand as we walked quietly back. I was still too weak to apparate back so we all agreed to sneak back in. This time, all the prefects had gone to bed and the halls were empty. As we reached the Slytherin common room, I slowly slipped my hand away from Abraxas just in case Tom was waiting at the door. To my relief, he wasn't.

"I'm going to bed. I need to start packing early tomorrow," I nodded as Corie said good night and proceeded to go upstairs to the dormitory. I reminded myself to tell Corie that I couldn't stay with her this summer. Even if I wanted nothing more but to stay away from Tom this summer, I didn't want to risk losing another friend.

"Eliana," Abraxas choked, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you there. I-"

I turned to Abraxas and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"Stop it. This is not your fault. And there's not point in regretting it now."

I saw him taking a deep breath in and stared in my eyes. His eyes were tired and his skin was paler than usual. I could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep these past few days.

"Abraxas… please go to bed…" He tried to argue but I didn't give him the time to. I said goodbye, give him a small smile and walked up to my dormitory. I wanted to so much to hug him, to have him hold me in his arms but it was risky. I couldn't take any more risks…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I avoided Tom for the rest of the year, which was pretty easy because of finals and his transition to head boy. I inadvertently avoided Abraxas too as he became busy with Romulus doing god knows what. I was grateful to have Corie at my side till the school year ended. She tried to convince me to just continue with our plans and have me stay over at her place, which I knew would be a terrible idea. I had tried to approach Dumbledore again but he was out on business. He had a prefect deliver my wand to me and went off. I was forced to try to speak to the headmaster and well… let's just say he couldn't stop talking about how accomplished Tom was as soon as I uttered his name… I was out of options… and out of time. I stared down at my engagement ring but more like my imprisonment ring and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Maybe we could go to the Ministry?" Corie whispered. We have migrated to the divinations tower since there was no class today and the library, common room, and other classrooms were full of students.

"And what? Accuse Tom of murder? If he's good friends with my father now, there is no way anyone in the ministry would believe us. You know my father has a deep hold of the Ministry… I should know… My mother lost her job because of it…"

"Well we could still try!"

"Corie, we have no evidence against him… It's our word against his and we might end up in Azkaban just for accusing him at this rate…"

"Then what do you propose we do, Eli? We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I know, Corie… I know… I just… need time to think. First things first though… We need to practice on your Occlumency."

"Ugh… Why do we have to do this again?"

"You know too much. If he tries to enter your head, you need to be ready."

"Fine… I suppose you're right," Corie gave in. Abraxas and I had began to teach her Occlumency and she was picking it up quick. I knew how powerful it was to not allow Tom inside your head. It was the one thing he still wasn't able to touch or destroy… my ability to choose… my freedom to think.

Tom POV

I was sitting in the room of requirements after just been shadowing the previous head boy. Poor fool just couldn't let go. Babbled on and on about how great the position was and how he would miss Hogwarts. This is why you don't allow a Hufflepuff to become a head boy. I couldn't care any less if I were head boy. My real intentions were the power I would get with the position. I would have a better control of the school and its prefects. It would be easier for me to hold meetings as well as recruit some new blood. As I picked up my book, my thoughts went elsewhere. Eliana… a pureblood who is fond of all things muggle… Foolish girl even makes friends with house elves. The adequate side about her was her abilities in magic… She had received all top marks on her owls. Her talents would serve me well later on. Her beauty wasn't all that bad either… I had to threaten a few boys who thought at making advances at her… but "why" you might ask. If anything, because of her level of magic and her hatred for our cause, she could easily be a valuable addition to the other side… which is why I kept her… I knew her power even if she herself was unaware of it. I couldn't risk her developing her potential and one day get enough courage to defeat me. Keep your friends close and your enemies imprisoned… Of course, it was even better when I found out her lineage. The Lestrange family were one of the purest bloods out there and her charming good looks were quite enticing. She would be able to produce just the perfect children for my plans… I just have to make sure to keep her on a shorter leash… which reminds me… I held out my left arm and placed my want at the tip of the mark making sure to only summon Eliana. I waited for a few minutes but she didn't appear. I was getting impatient so I summoned my two loyal death eaters. Almost instantly, they entered the room of requirements.

"My lord," both Romulus and Abraxas said as they bowed their heads at me.

"You called us, my lord?" Abraxas asked.

"Yes… go fetch my fiancé," I commanded.

"Yes, my lord," Romulus responded and led Abraxas out to look for Eliana. That girl was definitely a stubborn one…

Eliana POV

"Are you okay, Eli?" Corie asked as I held my left arm, which was burning. I knew what this meant but I tried hard to ignore his call.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I said. After a few minute, the pain subsided. I guess he got tired of waiting for me. Then, we heard footsteps coming from the Divinations tower staircase. Corie and I stood from our spot as Romulus and Abraxas appeared.

"He would like to see you, Eliana, " my brother said.

"Nice to see you haven't lost that mouth of yours, Romulus. I was beginning to think all those girls finally sucked out your vocal cords," Corie retorted. I don't think she could ever resist taunting my brother even when we were just kids.

"I wasn't talking to you, Bulstrode," my brother said angrily as he extended his wand. I immediately placed my self between them and held my hand out.

"I'm coming. There is no need for that," I said calmly as my brother returned his wand.

"I swear, Corie, I wonder if you ever take anything seriously," I whispered and frowned at Corie.

"I am serious… that was a very serious concern," she pouted. I could feel my brother sending daggers with his gaze. I rolled my eyes at Corie and hugged her.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"Are you sure you want to go?" she whispered.

"No, but I have to."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will." We released our hug and I walked towards the boys who escorted me down the staircase.

"So Tom says we will be staying with you and father this summer," I said casually to Romulus.

"Yes, father is very pleased with Lord Voldemort. He seems to be very proud of your choice in husband, Eliana," he replied. When I was a little girl and even when I had first started school at Hogwarts, hearing of my father's acceptance of me would have made me jump for joy… but now, I was far from happy. It made me sick to be hearing of my father's favor in Tom.

"Shall we apparate there, Eliana?" Abraxas asked.

"No, I like walking," he nodded in understanding. I was in no hurry to see Tom.

"It would be best to apparate. My lord doesn't like waiting," Romulus said. Before I could protest, he grabbed Abraxas' and my hand and apparated us in front of the wall where the door would soon appear. As soon as the door appeared, Romulus urged us in. I gracefully walked to Tom who was sitting on his chair reading another one of his books.

"Tom," I said making him look up at us.

"Eliana, how nice of you to join us. Abraxas, Romulus, please allow us some privacy," he said. The two boys left; one swiftly and the other anxiously. Tom closed his book and gingerly placed it back on the table.

"Eliana, did you not feel me call you?"

"I did," I said calmly.

"Then do tell why I had to ask my two men to escort you here?"

"I was simply letting Corie know that I will not be able to accompany her this summer. It would be rude not to tell her of my new arrangement."

"I suppose it would… well then why don't you come sit here," he patted his lap, "I've had a busy day and I would like some comfort before the day is over."

Without missing a beat, I walked over to Tom and gently sat on his lap. I leaned against him and placed an arm around his neck for support.

"You're being peculiarly cooperative today, love," he commented.

"I see no point in arguing anymore, Tom," I said, "I just want us to be happy again."

I could tell that Tom was enjoying my submissive behavior. I just knew that I had to buy myself some more time until I could figure out a proper plan. Even it that means playing the part, then so be it.

"That's my good girl. I am very glad you've finally come to your senses, Eliana."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tom, Abraxas, Romulus and I were sitting in one of the compartments of the train. I had wanted to sit with Corie but Tom insisted we sit together.

"Romulus, did your father make all of the necessary arrangements?" Tom asked.

"Yes, my lord. Everything is prepared for your arrival," Romulus replied looking surprisingly anxious. Soon, we heard the whistle signaling our stop was near. We were greeted by one of our house elves, who directed us to a car. It was one of the ministry's cars I remembered. My father used them often as a means of transportation.

"The car will take young masters to the Lestrange estate. Please come in. Jester will get your bags," the house elf, Jester, instructed as he opened the door for us.

"Thank you, Jester. It's good to see you again," I said as I made sure to be the last person to enter.

"Jester is pleased to see Miss Eli as well. I knew you would return," he beamed. He was still quite young for a house elf and I was happy to see him after such a long time. I had freed him with a scarf but he refused to leave. He was weary of leaving Kreeny behind and was convinced I would return. He had said, "It would be a shame for miss to return and have no one to accompany her."

I saw Abraxas' worried expression, as he was about to enter his own car a few feet from us. I gave give a smile to reassure him and entered the car after my brother and Tom. I entered the car to a limo interior. The ceilings were high and there were two couche-like seats at either side of the car and one at the rear. I took a seat next to Tom at the rear while Romulus sat on the left seat. I was definitely nervous to be coming back home, but not because of my father. No, this time it was because of Tom. Being in a house with him alone and without my friends was terrifying. The driver informed us that we were ready and proceeded to drive to the Lestrange estate. It was a quiet ride with a brief conversation about this summer's plans by Romulus and Tom. I guess they really were planning more meetings after all. I started fiddling with my fingers as I tried to picture what my room looked like. I had decorated it with Slytherin colors, pictures of my mom and friends, various books, and a few muggle objects, which I hid in a box inside my closet. I felt Tom reach over and squeezed my hand. I looked up to him smiling.

"We're here, love," I looked at the window and saw we had already passed through the giant gates that surrounded the estate. The outside looked like an abandoned castle with vines stretching along its walls and the stone darkened by age. As we pulled up to the curb, I unintentionally held my breath. There standing in front of the house was a statuesque middle-aged gentleman with his hands behind him. He had the same dark colored hair as my brother and I. His piercing dark eyes had wrinkles, which were covered by his shoulder length hair. As we exited the car, I had a sudden realization that here were three men vent on gaining power and that sent shivers down my spine.

"Father," Romulus said as bowed his head in respect towards our father, "Lord Voldemort has arrived."

"I can see that son," my father retorted, "I'm sure you will find the accommodations to your liking. We have prepared a special room for-"

"Will Eliana be accompanying me?" Tom cut him off. However, there was no surprise in my father's face. He remained calm and unmoved.

"She will be staying in her own room."

"That won't do, Radolphus," Tom said.

Without missing a beat my father said, "I understand. We will prepare Eliana's room since it has a bigger bed. The house elves will have everything ready in an hour. Please make yourself comfortable. We will be having dinner shortly."

My father, Radolphus III, named after our ancestor who was the minister at one point, had always been a composed man but never as generous and allowing as he was now.

"It's good to see you again, father," I said politely. Then, almost naturally, my father turned to me and gently smiled. I was taken back by his expression. I had never seen my father smile, let alone at me.

"You too, my daughter. Please do come inside," my father said as he led us to the living room. My father took a seat at the head of the room, my brother took of the couches while me and Tom took the other. All three of them started chatting as if they were old friends, mostly conversations about school and the potential death eater meetings that would be held here. I sat silently listening and praying that by some miracle, I would be rescued.

"Dinner is served," Jester announced. We walked towards the dinning room where their conversation continued.

"Eliana, don't slouch. It's very unsightly to look at," Tom said breaking away from the conversation. I sat up just to not cause a seen. I saw my father looking content at my obedience.

"I must say, it's very pleasing to see my daughter finally coming to her senses. You sure have her well behaved To-, I mean Lord Voldemort," my father commented. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die there and then.

"She has always been well behaved, Radolphus. She just needed a little more refining and encouragement," Tom replied as he sipped his water. I was embarrassed. They were talking about me as it I were a common animal being trained or a piece of jewelry which only purpose was to be displayed.

"She will make a fine wife, wont you agree Radolphus?" Tom asked.

"I'm sure she will be," my father replied as my brother nodded in agreement. The dinner went on in a similar fashion. They talked about their plans and occasionally commenting on my poise and manners. I just tried to listen as intently as I could. I wanted to hear all of the details of their plans just in case…

As dinner ended, Tom excused himself and me. We retreated to my room, which was stripped of all the decorations I had placed. The room was now bare, except for a few furniture and our luggage. I palmed the vanity, which used to hold pictures of my mother. I'm sure the house elves didn't throw those away. I'd have to remind myself to ask them about it later. I looked up and saw the familiar silver clear magical sheet covering the walls. A shiver ran through my body and I turned to Tom who was quietly putting his wand away as he striped his robe off. He looked rather nonchalant as if nothing was wrong.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked Tom, gesturing to the walls.

"I find it comforting," Tom replied as he made himself confortable on the bed, "Care to join me, love?"

I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. I could feel his hand go up my shoulder as he took off my robes. He pushed me down and crawled on top of me.

"You are being rather submissive, Eliana?" Tom said.

"I told you… I just want us to be happy again," I lied as I traced his face with my hand. What happened next was just as you had imagined… or maybe… it's pretty difficult to imagine what he did to me. It wasn't just the sex… the torture… However, he was gentler with me since I wasn't resisting. With each thrust or curse, it fueled my distaste towards him. All the love and respect I had for Tom left me that summer. Instead, I was fueled with purpose and drive to make sure he failed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Is Miss Eli enjoying the tea?" Jester asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course Jester. You always make the best tea!" I beamed while sitting in the dinning room eating my breakfast. In all honesty, the tea was rather bland. Kreeny had tried to show Jester a better way of preparing tea but Jester couldn't quite grasp the concept. However, he did work very hard and concentrated in order to "make it perfect." I didn't have the heart to tell him it was terrible. My face went sad when I recalled Kreeny… I did miss her dearly…

"Did the tea go bad Miss Eli?" Jester asked worriedly.

"No, Jester. The tea is splendid. I was just thinking of Kreeny is all." I was sitting alone while Tom and his death eater were having a private "outing". I wasn't sure what that meant and I really didn't want to find out. They had left before I even woke up and a message was left for me through one of the other house elves.

"Jester misses her too," Jester said looking down on the floor with a small tear falling from his eye.

"Jester, you do know I will only be here until the end of summer. I freed you. You don't have to stay here," I told him.

"Jester understands. But Miss Eli might come back. Jester had to be ready. Jester is happy knowing he can leave whenever he wants."

"Jester, don't they treat you terribly?"

"Masters aren't as kind as Miss Eli but Jester is alright. Kreeny would do the same," he said thoughtfully. I frowned as I went back to eating my breakfast. I had to convince Jester to leave. The rest of the house elves in the estate were pretty much accepting of their treatment and were the ones who refused to be set free because of their loyalty to my father. Only Kreeny and Jester stayed for me even after I was kicked out.

"Miss Eli, you know you can leave at any time too." I looked down at Jester with his big eyes staring back at me.

"Jester… If I leave, people might get hurt… I can't…" Jester eyes furrowed together has he thought deeply about what I had just said. Tom knew my weaknesses… he knew the people I cared about. He's already threatened killing them. Leaving would just guarantee their death sentence…

"I'm sorry Miss Eli… Jester will find a way to help. Jester promises," he said as he looked back up at me. I could only smile and pat him on the head.

"I'm sure you will Jester," I said as I sipped at the tea once more.

"But really I think there's only one person who could help me," I said absentmindedly.

"Who is that, Miss?" Jester said curiously.

"He's a professor. He teaches transfigurations at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore seems to be the only professor Tom hasn't charmed yet."

"What makes Miss Eli say that?"

"Well for one thing, he makes Tom work for his grade as oppose to charm his way through class… And… I don't know… He just seems to be more alert and cautious when Tom and him are in the same room… But who knows. I might just be over fantasizing everything but I think it's worth a try…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Jester will try too!" Jester said gleefully. I let out a small chuckle at his enthusiasm and returned to my breakfast. It was always a pleasant morning whenever Tom, my father or my brother were away or not awake yet. Granted, my father had been happier with me lately and my brother was bearable to be around.

"Jester? Could you do me a small favor?" I asked politely.

"Of course, Miss Eli. Would Miss Eli like a new muggle book? Jester is good at choosing muggle books," he said proudly.

"Thank you, Jester, but no. I still have a book that I enjoy reading. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me in the gardens for a stroll? I noticed some of the plants we had planted look a bit malnourished."

"Yes, oh yes! Jester wants to garden! Jester tried very hard while Miss Eli was gone but… Jester isn't that good…" he said sadly.

"I'm sure Jester is very talented in gardening. Remember it is summer and plants are usually better in the spring." Well it wasn't a lie… I just didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Jester sees… Would Miss Eli like-"

"Don't address my fiancé so casually, elf!" We both turned to see Tom at the door.

"It's okay Tom. He's allowed to call me-"

"Eliana, he's a house elf. Nothing more," Tom said. I turned to Jester who had now retreated into himself and looked terrified. I had rarely seen him like this since he was always so bright and cheerful, even sassy for a house elf.

"Jester is very sorry, master. Jester will not address Miss E-… master in that way again," Jester said before scurrying off to the kitchen.

"Tom, that was uncalled for," I said as I stood up from my seat.

"Eliana, I have no time to argue…" Tom said, "I must go back out. I just came to check on you."

"I was doing perfectly well but…" I said. I wanted to fire back at Tom but I stopped myself. I knew arguing with him would ruin the persona of a submissive fiancé and the trust I had already built. It would also give him an excuse to hurt Jester… It pained me to be reduced to nothing put a puppet.

"I will be sprucing up the garden today," I said as I slowly sat back down trying to tame my anger.

"Very well. I hope you enjoy your day, Eliana. I will be back later tonight," he said as he swiftly apparated away. Tears started streaming down my face with my fists clenched in rage. How long was this going to last? How much longer should I endure this? I suddenly felt someone tug the bottom of the pajama pants.

"Master, Jester apologizes," I looked down to see Jester with his big sad eyes. He was holding a napkin and gently laid it on my lap.

"No, Jester… I should be the one who is sorry. I couldn't defend you…" I said as I took the napkin and dabbed the tears away.

"Jester doesn't need defending Miss El-" his eyes widened in horror as if he was about to get struck from behind.

"It's okay Jester… He's gone…" I said, "Why don't we go and tend to the garden like we talked about?"

Jesters eyes suddenly brightened up as he eagerly followed me to the garden. His change in mood had always amused me but I was thankful for it. For some reason, I found comfort in his cheerfulness. I wanted to protect it, along with everyone else I cared about. Even if I had to risk my freedom…. So be it…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The summer went on with me being locked up in the estate. Tom made sure to "care" for me every night after his meetings with his death eaters. It was a rather unusual arrangement. I wasn't allowed to sit in on the meetings, which was very disappointing but I did catch one or two things as I passed by the closed study room. I tried extremely hard to play the part of the proper pureblood wife to be. I should've gotten an award for this. I knew with each passing I day, I gained more information and Tom's trust.

"Eliana," I turned to see Abraxas walking towards me. I was reading a book in the library as Tom had another of his meetings. Abraxas always managed to greet me hello either before or after the meetings. He insisted he check on me despite me telling him numerous times that I was fine. He wasn't convinced…

"Is Tom finished?" I asked. I noticed Abraxas raise his brow at me.

"I do find it odd, Eliana, how you still refuse to call Lord Voldemort by his chosen name."

"Calling him by a name he chose for his elaborate venture only allows him more power. I would like to keep the small amount of freedom I have," I said as I gestured for him to sit.

"I suppose that makes sense… How have you been, Eli?" he asked without sitting.

"I've been well. The house elves keep me company," I said, "Why don't you sit down, Abraxas? Will you be going already?"

"On the contrary, I'm here to get you. Lord Voldemort would like you in the study," he said.

"Why would he want me there?" Abraxas just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed closing my book and standing up. Abraxas noticed the cover. _A Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne._

"Aren't you finished with that book yet? You've have it for a while now," Abraxas said.

"I have… I just like reading it again," I said as I walked towards the study.

"Doesn't it get boring?"

"I don't read it for the story… I read it because it reminds me of happiness," Abraxas gave me a puzzled look, which I just giggled at. We both composed ourselves as we entered the study. I was getting really good at hiding my emotions and presenting myself properly. I had my head held high as I gracefully walked to Tom.

"Darling, I'm very glad you came. Please sit down," he said as he gestured towards the seat on his left between him and Abraxas. Romulus sat on his right as usual. My father must have been so proud to see both his children on either side of the dark lord. I could see him beam as he sat with a few older gentlemen across the table.

"Let's resume… We are joined by members of the ministry. Thank you for joining us gentlemen. As you can see by my display of power, I am not someone to be trifled with. You have made a wise decision to join us," I was bewildered at these adults who practically bowed down to a boy who was barely 18 yet.

"The ministry offers their allegiance to you Lord Voldemort," one of the men said. I recognized him as being one of the aurors in the paper one time. He had been accused at taking bribes but nothing stuck.

"I'm very glad to hear of this. As soon as I graduate, I plan on immediately starting the complete cleanse of the wizarding community. All muggle born and muggle lovers are to be removed. I trust you men to start this process. Also recruiting my death eaters into the ministry once we graduate will be our next step. The ministry must fall in order to gain control."

"My lord, will you not also join us at the ministry."

"No, it would be best to keep a low profile. I would like to make sure everything is right before we go around proclaiming our dominance."

"Understood my lord," one of the death eaters said.

"Make sure to keep your marks hidden. We don't want anyone making unnecessary connections. Work on the things we discussed earlier," As Tom finished, I looked around that table. There was surely over 20 or so people. Tom was doubling his followers. As people began to exit the room, I turned to Tom. He seemed very pleased with himself.

"Eliana," Tom called, "I will be going out today with some of these people. Your father and Romulus will be accompanying me. I would like for you to stay home today."

"Aren't I always," I thought.

"Can't I visit Corie for a bit? I haven't seen her all summer," I asked. Tom raised his brow at me then a frown started forming on his face.

"I would feel better if you stay here, love. Actually, I'll have Abraxas and Vincent accompany you," Tom said.

"I see…" I said sadly, "I suppose I'll just catch up on my reading."

"That would be ideal," he said as he stood up and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't wait up for me. I'll be coming home late," he said. He turned to Abraxas and Vincent who agreed to "guard" me. Tom and at least 5 death eater apparated off. I was left alone with Abraxas and Vincent who seemed disappointed that he wasn't able to go.

"I'll be in the library," I announced as I got up.

"We'll come with you," Vincent immediately got up and tried to follow.

"Vincent, I'm not a child. I do not need to be followed around. You may retire to the living room.

"Lord Voldemort requested we keep an eye on you," he retorted.

"I think Eliana will be okay in this estate, Vincent. I'll keep an eye on her. You may get some rest," Abraxas said. He was Tom's third in command so his word was basically as good as Tom's. Vincent grumbled something about not being able to join the search as he strutted off to the living room. I walked with Abraxas at my side to the library. I slowly closed the doors as I heaved a loud sigh. I had figured out how to conjure the shield charm Tom had used in my room countless times and decided to put one up.

"Abraxas, have you talked to Corie at all yet?"

"I passed by her once at Hogsmead but I was with death eaters so I didn't make contact."

"I see…" I sat at my usual spot while Abraxas sat in front of me.

"Abraxas… I need to know you're still with me on this." I said.

"I am still not very fond of Tom and his cronies if that's what you mean," he chuckled.

"Then let me use Legilimency on you," I said which caused him to smile.

"Don't trust me anymore?" said with a smile still plastered on his face.

"I just need to make sure… Please…" I pleaded. I couldn't afford divulging all of my plans to someone who would eventually betray me. I had fallen for a man who didn't turn out to be my knight in shinning armor and I didn't want to make the same mistake again.

"Go ahead. I've nothing to hide from you." As I entered his brain, I felt myself tearing up. I wasn't the only one Tom had tortured. His men were no different. I could also feel Abraxas' love… for me. I stopped when I could feel myself about to explode in tears. I stared at Abraxas who had saddened eyes and a pale face.

"You weren't suppose to see that…" he said quietly.

"Which part?"

"The torture… but trust me Eli, no amount of torture could ever hurt me more than seeing you by his side," my heart skipped a beat. I blushed as he smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Without warning, he lifted up my chin and leaned in close enough for our lips to barely touch. He stared deep into my eyes with a pleading look for me to follow through. I suppose I paused for too long as I could feel his hold on my chin started to loosen and he started to retreat. Before I lost my chance, I crashed my lips to his and we kissed. I felt a sudden adrenaline as I moved closer to him and sat on his lap, not breaking apart. I had craved his lips, his touch, his love… I held my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his closer to me. I knew what we were doing would cost us our lives if we were discovered but at this moment, I just didn't care.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER! WARNING! THE FOLLOWING STORY IS SMUT/RATED R/ CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER! THE STORY WILL STILL MAKE SENSE IF YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER. YOU MUST BE AT LEAST 18 TO READ THE FOLLOWING!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I could feel his hand go lower to the hem of my shirt. As he was about to place his hand inside, I instinctively flinched and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-," Abraxas started with his hand up. He had a scared expression on his face as if he had done something wrong.

"No! It's not you… I just…" I stuttered. Abraxas face turned from scared to concerned as he also stood up and walked towards me. He slowly and carefully placed a hand on my cheek to wipe away the tear that escaped.

"What did he do to you?"

"You don't want to know…" I said refusing to look at him, "Can we please just not talk about it?"

"Eli…" he whispered. I didn't want to burst out crying so I quickly asked the first thing that came into my head.

"Have you had sex before?" I instantly blushed at my sudden question. I had been curious for a while but didn't want to ask… Abraxas was also taken back by the question.

"I… uh…" he said as I waiting for his response, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yes… I have…just once," he said. My eyes widened. I had never heard of any rumors or any girl claiming to have had the pleasure of having Abraxas.

"Who?" I asked. This time it was him who couldn't look up at me.

"Valentine." My eyes almost came out of its sockets. A disgusted look came upon my face. Of all people?

"Why?" was all I could say.

"It was after you showed me your engagement ring…" he paused allowing me to take in what he had just said.

"I was upset that you chose him. I didn't know what to do. I had every intention of leaving the death eaters but then you… I couldn't leave you… Then you accepted his…" he couldn't quite form sentences as his face remained scrunched up in frustration.

"Did you… like it?" I asked. I kicked myself mentally. Of all the things he just said, that was all that was going through my head.

"It was okay… not really ideal… too much sex talk like she was trying too hard. It was irritating actually," he said. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I guess we both have very disappointing first times," I said. I could hear Abraxas chuckle as we stood there.

"I suppose… but maybe that's because we didn't have the right person," he said. I looked up to see him staring down at me. His eyes were so mesmerizing, his smile inviting and his lips… I immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him. He stumbled back but regained his balance and kissed me back. He gently lowered me unto the carpet, which was quite soft and comfortable. He leaned his body unto mine and I felt him hard against me. Despite, his obvious lust for me, he was still careful to be gentle. I slowly led my hand under his turtleneck and tug at the hem. We drew apart only for him to remove his shirt and our lips crashed into each other again. I hungrily bit his lip allowing me access to his mouth. I moaned as his hand crept to my button up shirt and slowly unbuttoned each one. He swiftly took it of without taking his lips off of mine. He slipped his hand behind my back to pull himself closer to me and I placed my hands on his neck to help him. I was livid and intoxicated by his lips that I didn't notice he had unhooked my bra and tossed it to the side. He pulled away only to look at me. I tried to cover myself with my hand while blushing but he merely smiled and looked me in the eye.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said as he gently kissed my forehead while taking my hand gently off my body. He kissed down slowly to my neck, nipping and licking every now and then. He lowered to my breast, which caused me to hold my breath. I could hear him chuckle between my breast.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"I never took you for the shy lover," he said between kisses.

"I'm not," I protested.

"Is it just me then?" I looked down to see his eyes staring playfully back at me. I watched him as he kissed lower, keeping his eye contact with me. He kissed my stomach as he unbuttoned and removed my jeans. He playfully kissed and licked the hem of my pants, which I giggled at.

"That tickles," I said. He smiled back as he removed my underwear and pants in one solid motion then spread my legs apart. I turned away, still embarrassed. I jumped slightly as I felt the tip of his tongue trace my opening. I moaned as I enjoyed the pleasure I was feeling. When I felt his tongue enter me, my head flew back and my back arched. I moaned even louder to which I felt him smirk at.

"Don't get too cheeky, Abraxas." I could tell he was having fun feeling me squirm. He darted his tongue in and out then licked furiously at my clit. I was just about to ask for more when he stopped and back up.

"Say that again," he said.

"Say what?" I said confused.

"My name, Eliana…" he pleaded while removing his boxers and jeans.

I looked down to see him erect. I could feel myself get wet just by the mere sight of him.

"Eli… my eyes are up here," he said chuckling. I looked up embarrassed that I had been staring at him.

"If you want it, beautiful, you're going to have to ask for it… ," he smirked. I scoffed at him.

"Oh Abraxas…" I made sure to say his in the sexiest way I could, "we both know you'll give it to me even if I don't ask for it."

I could tell that I had won just by the pout on his lips. I kissed his lips and moved my hand down to his member. I fondled with the tip before leading him to my opening.

"Abraxas," I moaned….

"Yes, Eliana?" he grunted.

"Abraxas… I want it," I said as I kissed his neck and sucked on it. I could feel him slowly entering me. The foreplay we were doing really got me wet so it was fairly easy for him to enter me. We both moaned as he slowly pumped himself in and out. Abraxas took my lips with his as we started making out. He squeezed and played with my beast as we went faster. Soon, we were both moving together, very close to a climax. We occasionally uttered each other's names, which was more than enough to keep us engaged. Finally, could feel myself quiver.

"Abraxas… mmm… ahhh… I'm…"

" Me too, Eliana…"

After a few more fast and deep thrust, I came. I wrapped my legs around him to keep my self steady as I squeezed his back. He still kept going a few more pumps, which caused me to climax even more feeling the friction inside me. As he came, he let out a loud grunt followed by the soft utter of my name. He was about to go out of me but I held him there. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Please…" I pleaded. He complied leaving himself in me. However, he rolled both of us over so I was on top of him lying on his chest. Our breaths were uneven and rapid but we were calm. For the first time in a long time, I drifted peacefully to sleep. My breathing became even as I relaxed my body with his arms around me.

"I love you, Abraxas," I breathed.

"I love you, Eliana," was the last thing I heard before drifting to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I woke up to Abraxas shaking me gently.

"Eliana?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Abraxas smiling down at me. He had conjured up a blanket, which was over us. I was still lying on his chest.

"We should get dressed," he suggested. I instantly stood up and looked out at the window. It was just about to become twilight.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, just one or two hours," he said.

"Did you sleep?"

"No, I was too busy admiring a beautiful woman lying on me." I shoved his shoulder as he chuckled. We both got up and start dressing ourselves. Abraxas was the first to be fully dressed and I had barely put on my bra and panties. I was buttoning my shirt when I felt him hug me from behind.

"I don't want to let you go," he said quietly. I felt my heart break as I heard him say those words. I turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Abraxas…. My heart will always be yours," I said. He looked deep into my eyes then helped me button up my shirt. He also helped my put my pants back on. We stood there holding each other.

"We should see how Vincent is doing," I said. I was actually really curious on where that boy had gone. I removed the enchantment from the room. I was about to walk out when I felt Abraxas pull me to him. He quickly stole a kiss from my lips.

"I wanted a last kiss. I'm not sure if I'll ever get this chance again," he said. I nodded and gave him another kiss before exiting the library. I could hear faint noises coming from the living room. We both walked in and saw Vincent laying on the couch in deep slumber.

"You're telling me I could have gotten more time," Abraxas said with his eyebrow raised.

I couldn't help but giggle. Then, out of nowhere, death eaters started appearing in our living. Vincent shot up and straightened himself after the third death eater appeared next to the couch he was lying on. Finally, Tom appeared with a very crossed look on his face.

"You fools! We almost had it!" he yelled.

"What's the matter, my lord?" Abraxas asked.

"The locket! It wasn't bloody there!" Tom yelled.

"Tom… please come down," I tried to comfort him but he merely heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Abraxas, take Eliana to her room. We will have a chat later. As for you all, there will be punishment for this mediocre performance."

Tom led the boys to the study where I heard a few curses coming from Tom and Romulus. I became terrified. I didn't even turn to Abraxas. I just slowly walked to my room in an almost zombie like fashion.

"Eliana, we have to go." Abraxas whispered as we reached the top of the stairs. The cries of the death eaters could still be heard clearly.

"And what Abraxas? He'll come after both of us, especially you."

"You might die, Eliana. He's never looked so furious before."

"I can take care of myself Abraxas," I said as I reached for the doorknob. Abraxas caught both my hands in his and forced me to face him.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said a little louder than intended. He pulled away when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Is there a problem, Eliana?" my father asked as he approached us.

"No, father. Abraxas was just escorting me to my room," I said calmly. I could tell Abraxas was grinding his teeth and his fists were clenched as he tried to keep it together. As much I wanted to run away with him, I knew the consequences were too great. I didn't want to risk his life for something we would do on a whim…

'Thank you, Abraxas. You may go now," I said.

"Are you sure? I can stay until my lord comes," Abraxas persisted.

"She said she's fine, boy. You should adhere to her wishes." Without looking at my father, Abraxas slowly and hesitantly bowed his head at me. I gave him a weak smile as I bowed back. My father had to escort Abraxas downstairs as I entered my room. I couldn't risk the chance of Tom finding us and maybe even killing Abraxas. I couldn't let that happen to him. Knowing Tom had a serious hold on the ministry and since we were still minors, it would be easy to find us. I sat on my bed patiently awaiting the fury Tom would have once he came. No matter how many times it happened, I was never ready for this.


	32. Brief message from the author

Hey everyone!

Im so sorry for the slow update. I've been really busy with work lately but I wanted you all to know that I haven't stopped or dropped this project. It has been completed. I just need time to edit the chapters a little. I will be updating and posting the next chapter by this Sunday! Thank you all for your patience!


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I jolted up when I heard Tom enter the room. He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands clutched over his mouth in deep thought.

"Where could it be?" he muttered. Not wanting to break his train of thought, I just sat there quietly. After roughly a half hour, Tom finally turned to me. His face troubled and full of worry.

"Tom." I said softly, "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Tom scoffed at this and stood up. Taking off his black cloak, he slowly turned to me.

"Eliana, have you every felt the one thing you've ever wanted slip through your fingers?"

"All the time…" I thought.

"Occasionally. What is it you want, Tom?" I asked. He hung up his cloak and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Everlasting life," he replied. I was getting tired of his talk of lifespans and dark magic… there had to be a much deeper reason why he wanted ever-lasting life.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he returned.

"Why do you want a long life anyways? I mean, I can barely handle living one lifetime and you want an everlasting amount of it. Why?"

He laid down his head on my lap. I froze on the spot on instinct.

"Death is weakness," he said simply while looking up at me, "You die because you don't have the power to live."

I looked down at his eyes, which looked child-like. If I hadn't known any better, I would have guessed innocence was in his eyes. Suddenly, a thought came into my head… Tom… he was a child. He was barely 18… All his antics reminded me of a child with a horrible tantrum. He was just a selfish child that wanted the world without thinking of the people he would be hurting. But there was one thing all children needed…

I relaxed a bit when Tom closed his eyes. I grazed my hand over the stray curly hair on his forehead and gently placed it back on his head. I realized that no matter how bad he had hurt me or how many times he had threatened me, hate was just not something I felt for Tom… Don't get me wrong, I was far from loving him either… But I did feel pity. It might have just been me trying to humanize him so I wouldn't feel as stupid for falling or befriending him but… when I looked into Tom, all I saw was an unloved child who used anger to get what he wanted. He didn't have something like my mother or Kreeny who taught me right from wrong. He didn't have someone who would comfort him when he was sad. He had people like my father, people who couldn't care less for him. By the time he entered Hogwarts, he was already stone cold.

"Do you know my mother used a love potion on my father?" I looked down and noticed he had opened his eyes and was staring right up at me.

"No, you didn't tell me that," I said. A wave of nostalgia hit me. I saw my old Tom in his eyes. One who would talk about his parents and what they would have been like while I would read my books or daydream in the library.

"My father never loved my mother. Typical muggles really… Do you know that if a couple is under the love potion, their child would be incapable of love?" I stared at him in disbelief. I looked at him with my mouth agape.

"No wonder I always felt this emptiness… It's not bad really. I've gotten used to it. Funny… I even had an argument with Dumbledore last year about it. Old fool thinks love is power. If love was power then how is a person able to live without it?" he chuckled but his eyes were still one of sorrow. At that moment, I didn't see a cold-blooded killer. I saw Tom, a young man who had lived his life in a string of misfortunes. Then, for some reason, my thought went to Hagrid, Kreeny, Myrtle, Tom's father… I had to remind my self that Tom had his way with words and his charm could fool even the most intelligent wizards. But his words… of all the times I had heard Tom charm through his classes, this was the first time he sounded… genuine.

"Tom… what are you trying to do?" I asked him skeptically.

"I really did want to fall for you, you know," I stared down at his eyes trying to find a hint of deceit.

"Tom… this isn't funny," I said furrowing my brows. He sat up and looked at me. As soon as I saw his hand go up, I immediately shut my eyes and got ready for the impact but it didn't come. Instead, I felt his hand gently wrap around my neck. I opened my eyes to see him inches away from my face. As he gently place his lips on mine, I felt the same shiver I had felt when Tom and I first kissed. I closed my eyes and slowly felt the pull of his lips. I kissed him with as much gentleness as he did. He let go and broke the kiss after a few minutes. He smiled at me, a smile I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Tom… why?" I asked. He merely just shrugged his shoulders and got up from the bed.

"Stop playing games Tom." I said frustrated.

"Games? I suppose all this does seem like a game," he said not bothering to look at me. He then walked to the door and told me that he would check on dinner before leaving me alone.

I was furious, confused, and annoyed. I knew what Tom was. This small incident was just a rouse to see my reactions. He was just toying with my feelings. He couldn't have been really serious when he said all those things, right? But… his eyes… the sadness… I couldn't shake off the look in his eyes.

Tom's POV

As I closed the door behind me, I leaned on it and touched my lips... Nothing. I moved my hand to my heart, waiting for some magical feeling…. And again nothing. I guess any form of good emotion related to love was also gone… Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing. Just the same emptiness I had felt since I was a child. I heaved a deep sigh. Love is weakness. If I really needed it, then why was I born without it? I was more disappointed in myself for thinking a simple kiss would change anything. I had to stay focused. I'm going to make sure I find that bloody locket and fulfill my real purpose: Absolute Power and Eternal Life.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Tom and I sat on one side of the booth while Romulus and Abraxas sat on the other. Abraxas and I on the window seat while Romulus and Tom on the aisle seat. The train seemed to be going rather slow today. I had shoved the memory of Tom and my unexpected and strange moment in the far back of my head. I looked around and couldn't see Corie anywhere. She was probably in a compartment with the other Slytherin girls. I looked up and caught Abraxas' eye. I couldn't help but smile whenever I looked at Abraxas and it was a struggle to not look at him especially was he sat across from me. Abraxas was adjusting his jacket when his foot slipped and hit mine. It wasn't painful in any way but the contact made me blush.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately.

"It's okay," I said while keeping my eyes on the window. I couldn't take it anymore. Being next to him made me giddy.

"I'm going to the loo," I said as I stood up and made my way to the toilet. I walked to the door to go to the next car. I walked along the narrow hallway when one of the compartments suddenly opened and an arm pulled me in.

"What the bloody-"

"Eli!" I turned and saw Corie holding my arm. I immediately wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"How have you been?" she said eyeing me for any bruises or scars.

"I'm fine, Corie," I giggled, "How have you been?"

"Worried sick!" I looked around and noticed we were alone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Off to catch the trolley for some sweets. I could barely eat thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes! No owl or sign you were even alive!"

"I'm sorry Corie… I was sort of in house arrest."

"Well nevertheless, I missed you," she said giving me another tight hug.

"I can't stay for long, Corie. I'm supposed to be at the loo." I was about to make my way out when a newspaper on the seat caught my eye. The headline read, " _Mysterious attack at Borgin and Burkes._ "

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Apparently 5 hooded men came in and practically vandalized Borgin and Burkes. Mr. Burke was at the shop. He was shaken up quite a bit. Apparently the men were looking for some jewelry or something." I was drawn to this story for some reason. Before I could ask for more details, the compartment door opened.

"Eliana," I turned to see Romulus, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I turned to Corie with a sorry look, "I'll catch up later okay?"

"Yeah… I'll see you at the dorms," Corie said with a pout. I walked out with Romulus trailing behind me. We walked quietly to Tom who looked rather displeased.

"You took a while," Tom said.

"I was only gone for 3 minutes," I said.

"She was with Bulstrode," Romulus revealed.

"We were catching up. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked.

"No. I was just worried you've lost your way," Tom said calmly as he made room for me to sit in my spot.

"I do find it discomforting when you go off on your own," Tom said.

"I'm a big girl, Tom."

"You should still have an escort. Romulus, for instance," The look on Romulus' face was priceless. I could tell he dreaded having to babysit his little sister but, on the other hand, I wasn't all that thrilled to spend some quality time with Romulus either.

"Tom, everyone knows that we would be at each others necks. You might very well lose a second in command and a future wife with this arrangement," I said.

"Very well. Abraxas, then." I was about to protest when Tom said, "It's either one or the other, Eliana. You are not talking your way through this one."

I still wasn't keen on the idea of having an escort following me around everywhere but at least it would be someone I was fond of.

"Abraxas?" Tom asked.

"Yes, my lord. I would be honored to escort, Ms. Lestrange," he said. It was odd hearing him say my last name like that. As I stared out the window again, I couldn't help but think about the newspaper. August 20th… That was the day Tom and his men went off. It had to be them… The whistle blew signaling our near arrival. We all got our robes and wore them over our clothes. My last year at Hogwarts… It was so surreal but daunting at the same time. I saw Hogwarts as a safe zone, a place Tom could do little without being weary of suspicion. What would happen after Hogwarts? I couldn't bare bring myself to think of the bleak future.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As we were about to exit the train, I noticed all the Slytherin students had made a path for us. We had become Slytherin royalty. Tom being the Slytherin King, I his queen, and Romulus and Abraxas as his right hand men. I always knew the three boys were known as the "charming three" after being seen as the most attractive men in Hogwarts, but it was odd being a part of the "royal circle." A lot of things had changed, including myself. I had started to put on makeup, mostly because I wanted to cover up the remaining scars and bruises. I held myself up when I walked and was more poised thanks to Tom's "training" this summer. On the outside, I was the perfect model for the Slytherin queen but, on the inside, I was a young girl desperately trying to fight for her freedom. I sat next to Tom as usual. Abraxas and Romulus sat across from us.

"Eliana!" We all turned to see Corie beaming while she sat next to me.

"Corolina," Tom said.

"Hello to you too, Tom. I've got to say I'm still quite bitter at the fact you stole my best friend from me this summer but I suppose I'll forgive you since you are her fiancé," she said.

"I don't recall asking for your forgiveness," Tom said.

"Well either way, I know you probably wont mind me sitting next to my best friend, do you?" Before Tom could even replied, Corie added, "Great! Just like old times."

She held on to my arm as the headmaster started his speech. Tom raised a brow at Corie while Romulus and Abraxas looked about ready to pounce.

"Tom, I did miss her a lot," I said quietly with the cutest pout I could muster. I knew this wouldn't really help but I knew people were watching. If Tom wanted to keep his status and image, he wouldn't make this a big deal. And luckily my plan worked. He just heaved a heavy sigh and turned to the headmaster and listened. I saw the two boys from across us relax and I felt Corie squeeze my hand trying to give me comfort. Corie stayed by my side throughout the entire dinner and as we went to the dorms. Fortunately, Tom had head boy duties so Abraxas was our escort. I still couldn't look at Abraxas straight in the eyes but I did find comfort in his presence. As we entered the common room, I suddenly felt pressure inside my stomach, followed by a piercing pain. I ran to the common room lavatory and heaved. Chunks of today's dinner came out from my mouth painfully.

"Eli, what's wrong?" I heard Corie run after me. Abraxas was probably waiting outside.

"I think I ate something weird today," I said trying to catch my breath. I just ended up throwing up more of my dinner until my stomach felt sore and empty.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital wing?" Corie suggested as I walked over to the sink to rinse my mouth.

"No, I don't think it's serious. I can probably just sleep it off," I said. We both walked out of the lavatory with Corie helping me stay up.

"What's going on? Are you alright, Eliana?" Abraxas asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down," I said still clutching my stomach. Without warning, I was lifted off my feet and carried bridal style.

"Abraxas I-" I started.

"Lead the way, Corie" Abraxas asked. Corie nodded her head and walked in the direction of our room.

"Abraxas, I can walk you know," I said as I tried to get my foot on the floor. He expertly caught it and lifted me back up.

"Just let me hold you, Eliana," he said quietly as I caught a slight tint on his cheeks. I gave in to his request. I was also enjoying this…

Corie knocked on the door before opening it.

"Guy coming in," she announced before walking inside.

"A guy? Corolina, you know that's againsts-" I heard Valentine start until Abraxas popped his head in.

"I apologize for the intrusion, ladies," he called from right outside the door.

"Oh! Abraxas! What brings you here? I was just about to go to my prefect dorm and-" I could hear Valentine flirt. Just when Abraxas came in the door revealing me in his arms, I saw Valentine's sultry grin turn to a nasty snarl.

"I wont be long, ladies. Please continue with your business." Abraxas said as he placed me down next to Corie's bed.

"Thank you, Abraxas," I said.

"It's no trouble at all, Eliana. Please let me know if you need help with anything else," he said as he winked at me. I blushed like crazy as he smiled. He walked out leaving me with a sore butterfly filled stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright, Eli?" Corie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said.

"Well, of course, she's fine. Couldn't you tell she was faking it to get Abraxas' attention," I heard Valentine spat.

"Watch yourself, Pimple face," Corie retorted with a smirk.

"Shut up! I know it was you who hexed my scarf, Eliana!"

"Do you have proof of this?" I asked with a brow raised.

"I don't need proof to know you're just a no good snake," she retorted.

"Well.. I am in Slytherin," I said while Corie laughed. Valentine looked furious as she ran out with her friends following after her.

"She really needs to grow up," Corie commented.

"So do you," I giggled.

"Well, at least I admit it," she said with a grin.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe rest might help my stomach," I said as I lied down.

"Good idea," Corie yawned as she too laid her head on her pillow. I turned over and quickly fell to sleep. My nap was interrupted though by a conversation taking place outside the dormitory door. I could tell it was Valentine and her friends because of the loud obnoxious voice. Out of curiosity, I grabbed my wand and whispered, "Amplicaré." I placed the thick end of my wand to my ear and I fixed the other end, which had a cone shaped silver light at the end, towards the door.

"I can't believe that tramp," Valentine squealed, "Who does she think she is?"

"Well, she is Romulus' sister… and Tom's girlfriend…" one of her friends said.

"And Abraxas?" Valentine shrieked.

"I bet you Tom hasn't even touched her. He probably just feels sorry for her since she's Romulus' sister. And Abraxas was always a gentleman. I bet its all pity." One of her friends said.

"Yeah… I suppose you're right… she is a prude, isn't she?" Valentine said trying to convince herself.

"Well duh she is," the girls laughed

"Hey, how did you manage to shag Tom anyways? I mean Romulus was obvious and you already told us about Abraxas but Tom?" One of her friends asked. I had always heard rumors of Tom sleeping around but no one was every courageous enough to talk about it around me or tell me the truth. I listened closely out of curiosity.

"It was a trade. I made sure to snog the Ravenclaw prefect in front of a professor so he wouldn't be competition for head boy," Valentine said proudly. Her girlfriends gawked and giggled while I threw up in my mouth.

"Well ladies, its late. I need my beauty rest. I'll see you all in the morning," Valentine said. They each said their goodnights as I hid my wand and pretended to be asleep. I realized that I felt nothing but disgust for her story about Tom. No jealousy or hatred, just disgust… However, even when I already knew Abraxas' story, I couldn't help but feel my heart break a little at the reminder.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I woke up to another excruciating pain in my stomach. I decided to skip first period today and try to make it to my second class. Corie was being very understanding and even offered to save me something from breakfast. However, as the bells rang for lunch, I was still slumped in my bed, my stomach wrenching for my empty stomach to throw up.

"Eli?" I heard Corie come in the door.

"Yeah?" I groaned against my pillow.

"I really think we should go to the hospital wing," she said as she sat on my bed.

"Yeah… I think you're right," I said as I carefully sat up.

"I'll get you a robe," she said as she got up to retrieve my school robes from the hanger. She got me my comfy slippers and a long sleeve as well. I was just in my pajama bottoms and a very loose tank so I was grateful for her gestures. She helped me get dressed and escorted me out of the dorm room. To my surprise, Abraxas was already there waiting for me.

"So are we taking her to the hospital wing?" he asked with concern filling his eyes.

"Yes, wasn't much of a struggle to get to her to agree," Corie said. Then again, I felt myself being lift up from my feet.

"Abraxas! I can walk!" I protested.

"You can barely stand up, Eliana…" Abraxas said as he and Corie made their way to the hospital wing.

"You know we can just apparate there… So many students are looking…" I whispered.

"And have you get even more dizzy? No thank you. Just relax," Abraxas said firmly.

As we entered hospital wing, Corie went up to Madam Clearwater and Abraxas placed me on an available bed. The pain had subsided a little from this morning, which I was very greatful for. Tom relieved me of my robes and hung it up.

"So, Ms. Bulstrode mention nausea and severe pain, Ms Lestrange," Madam Clearwater asked as she walked towards me.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Very well. Ms. Bulstrode, you may take Mr. Malfoy and leave the rest to me. Lunch will be over soon." Madam Clearwater wasn't the most compassionate woman at Hogwarts, which was peculiar given her position. She was more straightforward and a little scary. I guess this was effective in making sure only the seriously injured or sick would come in… The problem was even they would rather die than face Madam Clearwater.

Corie and Abraxas said their goodbyes and left me there. Just as Madam Clearwater was about to attend to me, another student came in. She had her Hufflepuff quidditch gear on and was being held up by two more Hufflepuff quidditch players. The color on her face was gone and her lip was cut with blood seeping out. He arm looked bent in all the wrong places. I had to turn away to prevent myself from heaving in disgust.

"Madam Clearwater!" The Hufflepuff's screamed.

"Oh dear! Take her to the emergency wards immediately! I'll be right back," she said before scurrying with the other students. I wasn't in as much pain as before so I didn't mind her attending to the student that obviously needed her help more than I did. I sat there staring up at the ceiling, trying to block out the pain. I pulled the bed sheet up to my chest to try and give me a little more comfort.

"Ms. Lestrange, I was wondering why you weren't in my class today," I looked over and saw Professor Dumbledore walking towards me.

"Professor!" I said surprised.

"May I take a seat?" he asked gesturing to the chair next to my bed. I nodded my head then he took a seat.

"Your summer must've been rather troublesome if you came back in this condition," he said.

"It was a bit… yes." I answered, still trying to make sure there was no other student in the vicinity.

"Don't worry, Ms. Lestrange. We are alone. Why don't I help you with your pain?" he said calmly, "This won't hurt a bit."

He pulled out his wand and placed it on top of my stomach. A bluish light grazed the blanket as he uttered a spell I was not familiar with. Suddenly, my nausea and pain went away. He finished his spell and placed his wand back.

"How is that?" he said with a warm smile.

"A lot better," I said sitting up, "Thank you, professor."

"Good. Now, Let's get to business, shall we? I didn't come here to steal Madam Clearwater's job though some students might prefer it," he chuckled at his own joke.

"Then, why are you here, professor?" I said with a vague idea of the answer.

"I would first like to apologize, Ms. Lestrange. You see, I did have my suspicion about Tom but I was hoping they were all just smoke in the air." At the mention of Tom's name, my assumptions about why he had come to visit me were confirmed.

"He has the ministry on his side," I sputtered, "He has followers and they're growing. He's killed people…"

I couldn't contain myself. I didn't even stop to question if Dumbledore was actually on my side. I just wanted to be heard, to be believed. My hands clapped on to my mouth as soon as I realized what escaped my mouth.

"I see… Do not fret, Ms. Lestrange. I'm here to help. Though, I did not know it was this bad."

"Which side are you here to help, professor?" I asked skeptically.

"The side of good, of course. I have already had a taste of the dark side. It left a bitter taste…"

"I know how you feel, professor… Wait… Professor, how did you know I am against Tom?" I asked curiously. I was always by Tom's side. In everyone's eyes I was the perfect girlfriend who always supported Tom. How could he have possibly found out my true intentions?

"Well… you do have a rather chatty friend if I do say so myself."

"Corie!?"

"Oh no, Ms. Lestrange. It wasn't Ms. Bulstrode."

"Then who?" I doubted Abraxas had said anything since he was more concerned with my safety and warning Dumbledore wouldn't exactly secure my well-being.

"House elves are very curious beings. Jester, I believe his name was, found me during the summer… Couldn't even remember my name, "he chuckled slightly," He called me Dumbly dore or was it Dumb door?"

I tried to process what he was saying. Jester? Of course… He was a brave one… He must've started searching for the professor after our talk during the summer. I felt touched that he had gone through all this trouble trying to help me… but I was also terribly worried about his recklessness…

"He means well…" I said quietly.

"I'm sure he does, Ms. Lestrange," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. There was a short pause before I spoke again.

"It wasn't Hagrid. He didn't open the chamber." I said thinking about the people Tom had ruined.

"Oh yes, I am well aware of that. I had my suspicion about the accusation and found no concrete evidence to convict Hagrid. I am in the process of getting him out of Azkaban and having him work here. Of course, it would be helpful with the headmaster's support but we are managing," I felt sad hearing of Hagrid's faith… and the headmaster's allegiance.

"Professor… He has the headmaster, some ministry members, probably at least 30 followers and it's growing. Is it even possible at this point to stop him?" I asked.

"That is also my fault I'm afraid. I feel responsible for not seeing this sooner and stopping him while I had the chance… Right now, it does seem difficult with the amount of people on his side and the amount of people who will join his cause… but Ms. Lestrange, you are not alone… we have allies as well."

"Then why aren't we doing anything yet? He's killed people! He was the one who broke into Borgins and Burkes! I know it was him!" I said a little louder than I intended.

"Unfortunately, our allies don't have as high positions as Tom's allies… But patience… We were late to act so this will take time."

"Yes… it might be too late…" I said solemnly. I looked up to see Professor smilling down at me.

"Ms. Lestrange… it is not wise to dwell on what could have been. We can only move forwards from here," he said soothingly, "To lose hope is to admit defeat."

"But Professor-"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Madam Clearwater gasped.

"Ah… Madam Clearwater, I just came to see you about a cure for my hiccups but they seemed to have left me along with Ms. Lestrange's stomach pains," he said as he slowly stood from his chair. He was right though. My stomach had calmed and I was feeling better…

"I see… How convenient…" she said skeptically, "Well Ms. Lestrange, since you are all better, I think you should head to class."

"I think she might be right," Dumbledore agreed, "We shall continue our chat later then. And don't worry, friends always come to those in need."

I nodded my head, got up and put on my robes.

"Thank you professor," I said as I left the hospital wing, Madam Clearwater eyeing me as I left. I started to feel what felt like a warm glowing light filled me. The professor was right about not giving up. I knew there was still something we could do. It wasn't over yet…


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I had just left the hospital wing and was about to head back to the dormitory to retrieve my things when I felt my mouth suddenly become covered and my waist being pulled to the corner. I kicked and tried to scream but their hold was strong. As my assailant let me go, I quickly turned around and pushed them off of me.

"Eliana! Shhh! Stop it!" I looked up to see Abraxas who had just spoke in a hushed tone.

"Abraxas? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"He knows." I didn't need him to repeat himself to know who he was talking about.

"What does he know?" I asked him with all seriousness.

"He heard I had taken you to the hospital wing so he asked about you… I didn't even see it coming…"

"What? Abraxas! Tell me! What does he know!?"

"That I love you… he tortured it out of me… His legilimency had gotten stronger as well… He said he already had his suspicions and just wanted a confession," he said with dread.

"Does he know that we…"

"No, I regained my strength before he could go further. I ran without even thinking…"

"Abraxas… it's going to be okay."

"How can it, Eliana? I'm in love with his fiancé… He saw us kiss…" the color from my face drained and I started to feel sick again.

"Abraxas. Eliana." We both looked at each other with fear in our eyes as we left our hiding place. Romulus was there waiting with 2 other death eaters, "My lord would like to see both of you."

Before they had a chance to grab us, I heaved over as I felt a sudden burst of pain in my stomach. I cried out as I threw up on the floor. Abraxas was already next to me holding me up. As I finished throwing up, I felt extremely dizzy. Abraxas picked me off my feet and started heading back to the hospital wing.

"Romulus, tell the Lord Voldemort his fiancé is seriously ill," he said as he rushed me back in. I looked at Romulus who had already apparated with the other two.

"I thought you were better," Abraxas said.

"I thought so too," I groaned.

We entered the hospital wing with Madam Clearwater still conversing with Professor Dumbledore. Abraxas explained what happened as he laid me back down on the bed. Madam Clearwater hurried to me and started trying to relieve my discomfort. Professor Dumbledore and Abraxas were ushered to the room next door by Madam Clearwater's assistant. I was actually relieved for the impeccable timing of my sickness. I would rather experience this than any torture Tom would have for me.

Third POV

Abraxas and Dumbledore waited in the "waiting room" which was really another room with empty hospital beds. Dumbledore occasionally asked Abraxas questions like how was he doing, whether he was working on the new Transfiguration project and whether he preferred earwax or vomit jellybeans. When the doors suddenly opened, Abraxas immediately stood up expecting to see Madam Clearwater with news but he was shocked to see Tom Riddle standing before him.

"Tom, I see you've come for Ms. Lestrange, I assume," Dumbledore said still sitting on one of the beds.

"Yes, professor. I beg your pardon but I'm a bit surprised to see you here as well," Tom said gracefully.

"Ah. I came in with the slight case of the hiccups but that's a boring story. I am concerned with Ms. Lestrange and her health. She rarely misses my classes," Dumbledore said.

"I see. Thank you for your concern, professor, but Abraxas and I can take it from here," Tom said.

"Oh, I have no doubt you two are more than capable of providing assistance and support to Ms. Lestrange but if you don't mind, I would like to know the cause of her absence," Dumbledore said.

"I understand, professor," Tom said. His eyes then fixed on Abraxas who tensed up at the sudden gaze. Abraxas couldn't quite read Tom's expression but he knew that he was thinking of something rather devious and it was definitely not good.

"No… it can't be… I mean," Eliana was at a loss for words. She felt confused…

"I'll give you sometime to think about it. I'll be back after I have excused your guests. I think you need some time to-"

"Actually, can I please have Abraxas here," Eliana said without missing a beat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure," Eliana said. Madam Clearwater nodded her head and went off.

The doors to the waiting room opened again and this time all three of the men stood up from their places.

"She would like to see Mr. Malfoy," Madam Clearwater announced. Abraxas suddenly felt fear when he realized she had asked for him and not Tom.

"She doesn't know you are here," Abraxas immediately turned to Tom who just smiled and nodded.

"I understand," Tom said.

"Good. Then Professor and Mr. Riddle, you two may leave now. She needs-"

"I would like to stay, Madam Clearwater. I want to make sure she is okay," Tom said hastily.

"I too don't mind accompanying Tom. We do have some head boy issues we need to discuss, don't we Tom?" Dumbledore added.

Madam Clearwater breathed a frustrated sigh as she agreed for the two to stay while she took Abraxas to Eliana.

As Abraxas left with Madam Clearwater, he noticed the uncomfortable and tense aura around Tom and Dumbledore as he left the room. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of delight when he realized it was Dumbledore who was making Tom tense.


	38. Chapter 37

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Thank you so much for everyone who had been reading and enjoying my fanfiction. Please remember to favorite or follow this story :) I would greatly appreciate it! Also, please make sure to leave a review. I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on how the fanfiction is going and any comments or criticism you might have.

Futhermore, I would like to apologize if my updates have been slowing down. I have a full time job which takes up a good chunk of my time. But, rest assured because I am determined to finish this fanfiction and will be updating as fast as I can. Thank you so much for your patience!

Chapter 37

"Eliana." I turned to see Abraxas rush towards me, "Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"Thank you, Madam Clearwater. Could we please have some privacy?" I asked politely and thankfully Madam Clearwater nodded her head and left for her office.

"Tom is waiting with Professor Dumbledore," Abraxas said, "I don't think he was pleased that you had called me instead of him…"

"Abraxas…" I said ignoring what he had just said.

"What is it? Did he do this to you?" Abraxas said worriedly.

"I don't know… Maybe… I don't know what to do," I wanted to burst out into tears but I kept it in.

"Eliana, please just tell me…" Abraxas pleaded.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. Abraxas' eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"Madam Clearwater said I'm roughly 2 weeks in… I heard the heartbeat…" I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"That's…" Abraxas was still speechless.

"If it's his, I don't want it." I said as I removed my hand from my stomach. Suddenly, Abraxas took my hand and held it.

"What if it's mine?" he asked hopefully.

"Abraxas, a few minutes ago, we were terrified that Tom would kill both of us for even kissing and you want to assume this child is yours?"

"Yes… I do. I love you, Eliana. Look, the way I see it, we could still get out of this. We can start a new life. We'll run away to the States or something."

"He could find us."

"I don't care. Eliana, Maybe you got this child for a reason. I want this family with you," he said while holding my face in his hands gently. I was tempted to kiss his lips right there and then but I had to keep myself together.

"And what if he isn't yours?" I said in a low voice.

"We can still be a family… In all honesty, I was going to suggest running away before I knew you were pregnant since we might be killed anyways… I do love you Eliana…"

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Then run away with me. Right now," Abraxas stared intensely at me. A chance to leave… to be free… to be loved… to love… I was about to give him an answer when we heard a commotion coming from the entrance.

"Mr. Riddle, I told you to wait in the room!" Madam Clearwater yelled.

We quickly drew apart when we saw Tom come in.

"Where's the professor?" Abraxas asked as he stood up.

"He was called away for something important. Now, Mr. Riddle would you plea-" Madam Clearwater started.

"We're pregnant?" Tom said with a wide grin on his face. By the look of Madam Clearwater's surprised expression, I guess that he had used Legilimency on her.

"Yes," I said calmly. I was taken back when Tom suddenly sat next to me and kissed me excitedly on the lips.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you three alone then," Madam Clearwater said awkwardly as she left, "I'll be back to check on Ms. Lestrange. I would like you boys to be out by then!"

"Finally," Tom said. I was surprised by his words.

"You wanted this?" I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" he said while placing a hand on my stomach. He uttered a spell and suddenly the heartbeat was easily heard. My baby… I was going to let the tears fall when I looked up and saw Abraxas. He looked… happy… This child, he really wanted it to be his… but I couldn't risk it.

"Tom… I'm too young," I said, "I'm not ready for this child."

I was suddenly hit with Tom's haunting gaze, "Eliana, this isn't up for discussion. I will alert your father and we will prepare for the child's birth."

"As for you Abraxas," we both stiffened at the mention of Abraxas, "You will remain her personal guard."

"Pardon me, my lord?" Abraxas asked utterly baffled and so was I.

"Who better to protect my future wife and child then he man who would give up his life to save them?"

"Tom! Stop," I said firmly. Ignoring me, he stood up and walked to Abraxas.

"Why don't we make this official? The unbreakable vow could fix all of this," Tom said with a smirk but Abraxas held his gaze and breathed in slowly.

"Tom, don't be ridiculous. That's a terrible spell and-" before I could finish, Tom pointed his wand at me. He casted a spell and suddenly I felt paralyzed and my voice was gone. I tried say something but nothing came out. Abraxas was about to jump in and help me but Tom put his hand up.

"Watch it Malfoy. Move and I will kill her," Tom said. My heart sank and I started praying for Madam Clearwater to come in.

"Why her? Of all the girls, why her?" Abraxas asked.

"Like I said, I would've preferred a Black but a Lestrange is second best. There isn't another girl here with blood as pure as theirs."

"There are plenty of purebloods here," Abraxas argued.

"Abraxas, I will not settle for just any pureblood. Now are we going to make this vow or not," Tom said.

"What exactly am I vowing?" Abraxas said.

"Vow to never aid my wife and child in leaving. They must stay with me until I have decided to let them go," Tom said smugly like this was the best plan he had ever come up with but… it kind of was… I would never leave if it meant Abraxas' death. My eyes widened and I looked at Abraxas, pleading with my eyes to just have him kill me. Death would be better than losing Abraxas or staying with a man who is out of his mind.

"And if I don't, you'll kill her? Even the child?" Abraxas said.

"Right now she is more of a liability. Don't think of me stupid, Abraxas. I've known about her feelings for you since last year. It's easy to catch her thoughts when she's busy reading those stupid muggle books. Unfortunately, I had no time to pick my beautiful fiancé's thoughts during the summer because of our busy schedule but I know enough. You weren't the first who revealed your little love story... And now, the time has come wean out the ones who are not loyal. Unfortunately, Abraxas, you failed by not revealing this sooner. But I suppose you still have some use. I mean you are one of my best death eaters and what better way to keep my darling wife and baby with me than making sure she has no other choice?" By the end of his speech, I wanted to drive a dagger through his heart. He knew my heart wasn't his all this time and, instead of letting me free, he tortured Abraxas and me. I was so stupid! I knew I was vulnerable when reading and still I… This was a nightmare.

"So what is it then, Abraxas? I kill her or you join me?" Tom asked menacingly.

"You would kill her now? Really? You really think no one will find out it was you?" Abraxas challenged.

"They didn't find out about that mudblood last year, or my father, or the others you watched me kill. And really Abraxas, you don't think I could easily pin this on you? Just a few curses to ease your brain and the others' words against you… Abraxas, jealous of Tom and Eliana's love and baby that he went mad and killed her."

"Enough. I guess you've left me with no other choice then, my lord," Abraxas said. I wanted to scream and yell.

"Please someone! Save us! Please! Please!" I thought.

"Very well," Tom grabbed Abraxas by the arm and started the spell.

"Do you promise to never aid Eliana and her child from ever leaving me until I so choose to let them go?"

"Yes," Abraxas said as the lines that went out from Tom's wand engulfed their arms in a red string of light.

"You will never aid Eliana and her child from betraying me," Tom continued.

"Yes," another ring of red light wrapped around their arms.

"And you will never disobey any order I give you. If you break any of these vows, you will surely die a slow and painful death."

"Yes, my lord," and with that the final marks were made and I could feel myself being able to move and my voice returned but I was speechless and distraught.

"Tom… how could you?" I uttered under my breath. He finally turned to me. He leaned down so his face was leveled with mine.

"I told you love is weakness. This baby is ours. If you defy me, Eliana, I will make sure to exploit all of your weaknesses," he said straight to my face the turning to Abraxas.

"Alright boys! Visiting hours are over. Let Ms. Lestrange get her rest," Madam Clearwater exclaimed as she walked in with a tray of various herbs, drinks and potions.

"Of course, good night, my love," Tom said as he kissed my cheek and walked to the exit but not before giving Abraxas one of his signature smirks.

"Abraxas…" I said. Abraxas turned to me and flashed a hald smile.

"Don't worry about me, Eli… You should get some sleep," he said before turning around and walking away. I sat there starring at the spot Abraxas had been as Madam Clearwater attended to me and gave me some potions for the sickness.

"Have you two decided whether you will be keeping the baby?" Madam Clearwater asked casually as she stirred the leaves into a tea looking drink. She was almost too casual about the whole thing. It made me wonder how many students got pregnant each year…

"Ms. Lestrange?" she cleared her throat.

"We're keeping the baby," I said turning back to her with a blank expression..

"Okay, well then. Let's get started. I have some potions to help the baby's development and keep you healthy. You should try this one…" My thoughts started to wander as she started describing each potion and its benefits. She didn't seem all that excited. She recited the potions as if she had said this a thousands of times. If only she knew the struggles this baby would face. And I would be responsible for bringing him or her into the world. If there was a "god" out there, as I had read in muggle books, I hope he has mercy for my baby and me…


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I had just finished telling the news to Corie in our dormitory and her face was of pure shock.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I heard its heartbeat… Madam Clearwater even confirmed it," I said as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Well… What are you going to do? Does Riddle know?"

"He wants to keep it… Actually he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He knows I'm in love with Abraxas," I hadn't told Corie out right that I love Abraxas so I looked at her for a reaction.

"Bloody hell, Eli! I knew you liked him since last year! Now go on!" She yelled in frustration. Sometimes, it scared me on how much she knew me. I then spilled to her all about the unbreakable vow, his plan to frame Abraxas of murder and so on. It surprised me on how much she wasn't really shocked by Tom's words and actions anymore.

"So… then… that's it then…" she said.

"I guess so…"

"Abraxas made the vow?"

"Yes…" I was more dishearted that he made the vow than anything else.

"Were you going to run away with him?"

"Yes…" We both sat there thoughtfully and very much emotionally drained.

"Dumbledore." I suddenly uttered.

"What?" Corie asked confused.

"He's on our side! I forgot to tell you that I talked to him before finding out I was pregnant. He said he would help us!" I asked with the small glimmer of hope I had.

"Does he know you're pregnant?" Corie asked.

"I don't think so. He had to leave on important business."

"We should go talk to him right now. Just in case he came back," Corie suggested. I agreed and we both quickly got on our feet and headed to the professor's office. As I passed the boys' dormitory, I wanted desperately to check on Abraxas since I hadn't seen him since yesterday at the hospital wing. I reminded myself to check on him as soon as we were done with Dumbledore.

As Corie and I approached Dumbledore's office, we knocked at the door hoping that he had arrived. To relief, we heard Dumbledore telling to come in as the door opened by itself.

"Ah… Ms. Lestrange, I was just about to ask for you. And you I see you have brought Ms. Bulstrode with you." he said as we walked closer to his desk.

"Yes, sir. We wanted to-" I started when I heard small cough behind me. I became very alert and infuriated. Bloody hell! If he wasn't alone, why in the world did he not tell us!? This is the second time I get bloody surprised in his office. I turn expecting to see none other that the boy who never gives me a bloody break.

"Hagrid!" I screamed with joy.

"I apologize for leaving so abruptly earier but, as you can see, I had pick up Hagrid," Dumbledore continued.

"I beg your pardon, professor. Should we discuss this later then?" Hagrid said as he stood up to his full height. I couldn't contain myself. I immediately jumped and hugged him.

"Eli, it is good to see you too," he chuckled warmly. As I let him go, Corie shook his hand in greeting.

"Since this conversation involves all of you, I would like for you to stay Hagrid," Dumbledore said. He gestured for all three of us to take a seat, which we did. I was beyond thrilled to see Hagrid safe and freed but was curious as to why the professor wanted all of us here.

"A you can see Ms. Lestrange, our friends and allies have pulled through on the release of our dear Hagrid. He will be working for me while we find a suitable job for him here at Hogwarts. The headmaster is still weary of allowing Hagrid back so soon. But all this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what do you want to talk to us about, professor?" Corie said impatiently.

"Mr. Riddle. I am aware that he has been quite busy with his plans. However, I plan on stopping him and I need all three of your to help me. With your testimony, Riddle's wand and the name of all of his followers, our allies believe we can bring him to a court. There, he will be tried for the murder of Myrtle, his father, and his grandparents. He will also be tried for breaking in Borgins and Burkes as well as threatening Burke himself. Falsely accusing Hagrid is also on the list. The main person that will bring this case to a close is you, Ms. Lestrange. If you allow us to extract your memories then we have enough evidence to put him to Azkaban. I do not intend to have another Grindelwald on our hands…" he finished. By this time, I was still skeptical of the whole plan.

"I'm sorry, professor, but this sounds too good to be true. Will my memories and testimony be enough?" I asked.

"Of course it would be ideal to have more people but, unfortunately, the ones who would perfect are either on his side or have had their memories altered."

"Altered? Riddle changed someone's memory?" Corie asked.

"Yes, Professor Slughorn's to be exact which reminds me. Ms. Lestrange, that ring on your finger…"the professor pointed at the ring resting on my left ring finger.

"My engagement ring?" I asked.

"Yes… that might be the very thing that could prove Mr. Riddle's work in the dark arts and the murder of his father. You do know what it is, correct?" the professor asked still staring at my ring.

"Yes… It's a horcrux, the second one. His diary is the first," I said.

"I see… and you have not been affected by this horcrux? If I remember, I started seeing you wear it last year. You haven't taken it off?"

"Yes, he proposed last year… I'm too afraid to loose it so I keep it on."

"And I hardly noticed a change in you… Only very powerful witches and wizards can deflect the powers of a horcrux, Ms. Lestrange… very powerful." I stared down at my finger and contemplated what he had just said. It took little effort to control my emotions especially the bad ones that the ring evoked. Maybe practicing Occlumency paid off?

"I need you all to be ready when the time comes. Currently, we are having everything start processing and, of course, leaving all your names anonymous until the hearing. I need all of you nearby. Our allies are trying to quicken the process but Riddle's men are on to us as well. We should have everything prepared by the winter break. At that time, we can fight back. Riddle and all his men will finally be revealed and put to Azkaban."

"Professor, please don't forget Abraxas," I said pleadingly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is only a follower to protect me. He isn't one of them and… actually, is there any way an unbreakable vow can be well… broken?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He made one with Tom… He promised he wouldn't aid me in escaping or betraying Tom. Tom thought it would be a bulletproof way from keeping Abraxas loyal and me with him. Professor… please help Abraxas."

"I see… I will do my best, Ms. Lestrange. Unfortunately, I haven't heard of an unbreakable vow being broken but I have heard of people using loopholes. If Mr. Malfoy knows nothing about this plan then he should be cleared for 'not aiding you'."

"And how about the baby?" Corie asked.

"Baby!?" Hagrid, who had been listening very intently, asked in shock.

"Ah yes, Madam Clearwater told me about that," Dumbledore said, "And you would like to keep the child, Ms. Lestrange?"

"You're pregnant?" Hagrid was beyond baffled. Give him a three-headed dragon or a box full of spiders and he would be calm as ever. Present to him a pregnant woman and he is in full shock….

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Hagrid," I smiled, "And I don't know if I want it..."

"Very well. I will alert the others of Abraxas and the child. For now, I need you all to continue as if this conversation never happened. Agreed?" All three of us nodded and excused Corie and me. Hagrid stayed with the professor in order to find a suitable home for him. I hugged Hagrid goodbye and told him I was sorry this had to happen to him. Hagrid, being his usual kind self said, "I will be fine. I am more sorry about your circumstances. I do hope you stay safe, Eli."

I hugged him one last time before leaving the office with Corie. I felt incredibly calm and hopeful after our conversation.

"Things are finally looking up," Corie commented with a big smile on her face, "We can finally put a stop to all this."

"Yes, and maybe my baby can have the quiet happy life I've always wanted," I said optimistically.

"You know… if Riddle is out of the picture, I'll volunteer as surrogate father." I wasn't sure if she was joking but I giggled at her statement.

"It's okay. I have Abraxas, remember?" I joked.

"Ewww! You'd pick that kid over me!? Your loss…" she said while making a disgusted face. We both laughed as we walked down to the dormitory. I felt incredibly light and happy. My hopes for the future were encouraged by Dumbledore's plan and I was eager for this hearing to go underway.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As we entered the Slytherin common room, we bumped into Abraxas who was coming out… I literally bumped into him. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I was talking to Corie when my face collided with his chest.

"Ow!" I looked up to see a very tired and worn out young man standing in front of me. It looked like he hadn't slept in days despite him looking perfectly healthy yesterday. His cheeks were hallow and his skin paler, almost white.

"Abraxas… What happened?" I asked.

"I will be your guard for the remainder of the school year. Please let me know when you will be leaving next time so I can accompany you," he said ignoring my question. His voice was hoarse and his expression blank.

"Hey Malfoy, what's gotten into you?" Corie asked. I gave her a light shove which she returned with a "what did I do wrong?" look. I became alert to the others present in the common room.

"Actually, would you mind accompanying Corie and I? We were just about to head to the library to study," I said.

"We were?" Corie asked. I gave her a stern look, which shut her up.

"Of course. Shall we go now then?" Abraxas said. I nodded and started walking followed by Corie and Abraxas. Corie was about to make a turn for the library but I quickly took her arm pulling her a different direction. She looked quite confused at first but followed me anyways. Abraxas just walked with me as if everything was normal. I kept going up stairs and through corridors with the two still following me. We finally stopped at the wall where all I thought was "A room Tom hasn't been in." The door appeared and I allowed the other two to enter. Before entering myself, I looked around making sure no one had followed us then entered the room. Inside was what looked like the interior of a very small cottage with a couch and a comfy chair surrounding a delicate tea table. Beautiful daylight was streaming through a window, which was covered by soft and clear lace curtains. There was also a small kitchen area in the far corner. It was like heaven… my perfect home.

"Eliana." I readjusted my focus to look at Corie who was sitting on the comfy chair leaving a space for me next to Abraxas on the couch. He looked more relax as if he could finally breath. I sat next to him and slumped down, letting my body relax as well.

"Why here?" Corie asked.

"The common room was too public. I'm not sure how many death eaters were in there," I said.

"There were quite a few," Abraxas suddenly spoke.

"Is that why you wouldn't answer my question?" I asked.

"Yes… and I don't really want to talk about it," he said leaning his back gently on the back of the couch.

"Abraxas, what did they do to you?" I asked again this time more sternly. He breathed in deeply before uttering one word, "torture."

"What do you mean, mate?" Corie asked. There was a long pause before Abraxas continued.

"After Tom and I left yesterday, he called in an emergency meeting, another target practice is what he told everyone. 'Both of you have to pay for giving in to our weaknesses,' he said… I told him I would like to receive both of our punishments so that's what he did. He seemed happy I said that; I think he wanted me to say that, he was expecting it. He shoved me in the center and said I needed to know my place. Only the original death eaters were there so there were only 10 people. It didn't hurt anymore after the first 5 curses…"

"Abraxas… why… I could've taken it," I said.

"Could you? Eliana, you could barely keep yourself up and the baby…" he started.

"Screw the baby! I don't even want it! It would serve him right if I miscarried his precious baby! You should have told me," I said.

"I don't regret my decision," was all he said before resting back into the couch comfortably. I turned to Corie to see if she could knock some sense into him but all she did was look at Abraxas with sorry eyes.

"Well, at least Du-" I coughed loudly before Corie could finished her sentence. I gave her a stern look warning her not to continue.

"What?" Abraxas asked.

"Nothing…" Corie and I said in unison. I wanted to avoid telling Abraxas Dumbledore's plan until it was carried out. I didn't want any chance of him breaking his vow. I prayed Abraxas would just let it go and he did. I think he was just tired and wanted to rest. He looked rather uncomfortable so I tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to my lap. Without any hesitation, he laid his head on my lap and lifted his feet to the arm of the couch. He fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit my lap. I looked up at Corie who also seemed quite worried for the man on my lap.

"I'll go check if there is any tea supplies on the cupboard over there. I'll go make us some if there is," she said. I nodded and I laced my hands through Abraxas' blonde hair. I recalled the time during Divinations when we had first met. I recognized him as one of Romulus' friends and ignored him. He was very persistent and in the end…

FLASHBACK

"What in the world is this bloody cup saying?" I said to myself as I stared down at the cup in front of me. We were learning Tessomancy, the study of tealeaves, in Divinations. I heard a small chuckle next to me.

"It's upside down," I heard Abraxas' voice next to me. Pretending to ignore him, I stared down at the cup intently. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile and shake his head then continued deciphering his cup. As soon as he turned back, I turned the cup around and tried deciphering mine. After ten minutes, I still couldn't decipher it.

"I can help you," I turned to see Abraxas smiling down at me, which at that point, I had already given up so I just shoved the cup to his hands. He took the cup and looked at the leaves. His face became grim and his mouth dropped.

"Oh no…" he uttered. A sudden panic and fear came over me.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It's… I don't think you want to know… it's pretty bad," he said while staring intently into my cup.

"Abraxas, tell me!" I commanded.

"Well… you didn't put enough tea leave," he said as a smile suddenly broke through his frown.

"What?"

"You didn't put enough leaves. You can barely make out anything. No wonder you were struggling," he chuckled. I quickly gave him a shove and grabbed my cup from his hands.

"You idiot! I thought you saw something terrible like the grim or something!"

"A pretty and smart girl like you is bound to have a great future." For some reason, I felt my cheeks warm up at his compliment. No one, not even Tom, gave me such nice compliments.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Divinations is really just a bunch of guess work, especially tea leaves. The eye can play tricks on you," Abraxas said, "Astronomy is a little more accurate but it can still be unreliable."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I said as I placed the cup down.

"My family has a bunch of ancient artifacts and some have to do with divinations. Even those are pretty much worthless…"

"Your family collects artifacts?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's sort of a family tradition. Do you like history?"

"No really, I'm pretty bad at it actually."

"Yeah, the way professor Binns teaches it makes you fall asleep but when you study it yourself especially with the artifacts in front of you, it gets very interesting actually."

"Really? Hm?" I said thoughfully.

"So what are your interests?"

"Ummm… reading, muggle studies… oh and potions," I said happily.

"I can tell. You're the top student in potions class. The professor is dying to get you into his Slug Club."

"I'm not really fond of clubs…"

"Yeah… me neither. Hey! That's one thing we have in common," he said brightly. With the amount of times this boy smiles, you'd think his face would get tired but it never did. I started giggling and smilling at his enthusiasm.

"You have a really pretty smile," he said which caused me to stop and looked at him.

"Do you always compliment girls so casually?"

"Only when they deserve it," he chuckled.

"I was being serious," I said.

"So was I," I turned to Abraxas who had a gentler and more genuine smile on his face. I was about to retort when the professor dismissed the class. I quickly started packing my things when I noticed Abraxas getting up to leave.

"I'll see you around," he said winking at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew I was just overwhelmed by his kindness and flattery but I couldn't deny that I kind of liked it.

FLASHBACK END

How I wished for Abraxas' confident, cocky but carefree self again. It pained me to see the boy who would always smile look so distraught and beaten. Corie set the tea in front of us and served it.

"What should we do with Malfoy?" she asked.

"Just let him rest for now… We can patch him up when he wakes up," I said. Corie nodded as she sipped her tea. My eyes were still fixed on Abraxas and his sleeping form. I wanted to make sure Abraxas didn't get hurt ever again but I knew I couldn't guarantee it. All I could do now is let him rest comfortably in this small room of my dreams in a moment I wish I could capture and never let go.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Corie and I were getting ready for the annual December Hogsmeade trip. I looked down at my stomach and gently traced my hand along the small bump. It was only noticeable when it was exposed but because of the layers of clothes I would wear to keep warm from the cold winter, it was hardly seen. No one even knew I was pregnant… I also had read that pregnant women would have already started feeling the baby kick around this time but I hadn't felt a thing. My nausea was gone; there were no kicks or slight movement. I had routine check ups with Madam Clearwater to make sure the baby was okay but she saw no complications. The baby was perfectly healthy and alive. It still didn't feel real. As I had my hand over my stomach, only anger built in me… I know that sounded a bit harsh but this thing inside me was my death sentence unless Dumbledore hurried up with the arrest. It had been 3 months since we last heard from Dumbledore, which caused me to worry slightly about the progress of the hearing. He had left just yesterday for another important business matter. I assumed it was for the hearing. I hoped he would come back with the news that it had been confirmed and that Tom was going to be arrested. I had also been keeping a sharp eye on Abraxas. I made sure he was with me 24/7. Of course, he had to leave for their death eater meetings but he assured me they hadn't harmed him recently. I finished up tying my hair when Corie called to me.

"Well I'm ready. Are you?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head. We both headed to the door and I was surprised to see Abraxas standing in front of it as I opened the door.

"Oh Abraxas! You scared me. We're ready to-" before I could finish, Romulus stepped in next to Abraxas.

"My lord would like you to accompany him to Hogsmeade today," Abraxas said, "We are here to escort you."

I turned to Corie who also looked puzzled.

"I already agreed to go with Corie. I can't-"

"Eliana, this isn't debatable. He would like for you and him to have time to discuss some private matters, the wedding for instance," Romulus interrupted. I could tell Abraxas tensed up at those last words.

"If it's about the wedding, then I should be tagging along too. After all, I am going to be the maid of honor," Corie argued.

"Eliana, please don't make this difficult," Romulus asked ignoring Corie. I then realized how thin my brother looked. He wasn't as bad as Abraxas but I could tell his position as second in command had took a toll on him. He looked tired and wrinkles already started forming on his forehead. His youthful glow was gone and a more serious and worn aura came about him. We were all tired…

"Corie, it's okay. I'll see you after the trip okay?" I assured Corie who looked absolutely appalled but gave in with a simple "fine."

I walked with the two boys at either side of me as we headed towards the courtyard. Tom was already waiting there for me. He charmingly held out his hand for me to take and he led me to his side. The girls around us swooned over his gesture. This would have been a picture perfect fairytale moment. The handsome prince standing next to his princess while the two equally charming guards stood back ready to protect their royals. If only that were the case… In reality, it was more like a conniving dark wizard keeping his reluctant imprisoned fiancé close while his two henchmen stand guard, one willingly while the other forcibly. I saw Corie walk over to some Slytherin girls while still looking at me worriedly. I faked a smile her way so reassure her I would be okay but even I had to admit that I was skeptical. As the professor checked all of our names off, we quickly apparated to Hogsmead. I was surprised to see some of the death eaters standing guard at various locations. I was starting to feel quite anxious over this private time we were having.

"What is the meaning of this Tom?" I asked and gestured to the death eaters as we walked along the road.

"I thought a little added security might be wise since apparently there have been rumors of a hearing for the murder of that mudblood… and I'm apparently a suspect," I tried to remain calm as he spoke those words to me.

"Those are only rumors, Tom," I said nonchalant.

"Perhaps, the rumors also say they have a very reliable witness with compelling evidence," he said as he watched me stop in front of a clothing boutique eyeing a beautiful gold dress.

"Is that so." I said eyeing the dress. I could see Tom looking at me through the class window so I turned and looked him straight in the eyes, "Is this witness really as reliable as they say?"

"Probably not," he smirked as he continued walking down the road.

"Then, why are you so worried, Tom?"

"It is better to be cautious than regretful."

"Sometimes you can be a little too cautious, Tom."

"On the contrary, I don't think I'm cautious enough," he said. It was then that I realized that I had unconsciously followed him into one of the allies at the far end of the town. It was deserted with very few people walking on the main road. I noticed Abraxas and Romulus had also disappeared.

"We should head back," I said turning back to the main road but Tom grabbed my arm.

"What have you been up to lately, love?" he said staring into my eyes tauntingly.

"Nothing, Tom," I said.

"Eliana," I turned back to the ally while leaving Tom's grip and saw my father standing there with his wand to his side.

"Father…" I said. I suddenly had a sense of danger and quickly drew my wand in time to block a spell my father shot at me. I turned and blocked Tom's spell, which almost caught my back. I was being forced deeper into the ally as Tom advanced with each spell. My father kept coming as well but he stood in place hauling weaker spells. During the small amount of delay, I shot a bright red light into the air hoping someone would see it. Tom grew more aggressive as he saw what I had done.

"Do it now!" I waited for my father to do something as Tom yelled out his order. But he just stood there. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain hit my back and I fell to the floor paralyzed. I hadn't noticed but Tom had made me move far enough so my back was turned to another ally where my brother had shot me with a spell. Before I blacked out, I saw the faces of my father and Tom before my brother apparated us away. My father… my own father and brother… I should have seen it coming. I should've ran while I had the chance but it was too late…

A few hours later…

I woke up to the sounds of honking and people hollering. I opened my eyes and shot up. I was in a room while laying in a king sized bed. I looked out of the window and saw the busy London city. Without hesitation, I quickly ran downstairs and out the door. However, as I was about to exit the front door, I ran into an invisible wall. I fell back with a thud. I looked out and saw the people still casually walking by. I stood up and started slamming at the invisible wall, yelling and screaming but no one paid attention. I quickly ran to the living room and grabbed the lamp sitting on the table. I threw it against the window and covered myself as it smashed into many tiny pieces. However, the window was still intact. Where was I? I started looking for my wand. I ran back upstairs thinking I might have left it there but found nothing. I ran back downstairs hoping I could find something to help me escape. As I reached the front door I noticed an owl flying towards the house. He flew a few inches from the floor, dropped a letter which easily went through the invisible wall and he flew away… I looked down at the letter and picked it up. I started to get irritated with the city noises so I closed the door. I carefully opened the letter, which was addressed to me. Along with a small letter was a newspaper clipping. I left the clipping inside the envelope as I read the letter.

 _My dear Eliana,_

 _I trust you find our new home lovely and inviting. Please try not to destroy it before I come back. My dear departed father gave the house to us as a small wedding present. You might say he was dying to present it to us. As you can probably tell, I enchanted the home so only the people I allow and I can enter and exit as I please. There is no point in trying to leave. I must say, I was very surprised by your bravery to try and bring me to court but as you can tell, I have resources far greater than yours. So for now, you shall stay in this home until I graduate and we can start our beautiful family. Of course, I will send some people to check in on you but I myself will be closely watched so I will be unable to come for you, my love. I hope you love our new home. I will see you very soon._

 _Your truest husband to be,_

 _Lord Voldemort._

 _PS. As evidence by the news clipping, you won't be bothered by your father ever again._

 _PPS. Please try and keep our baby safe. I would hate to see anything happen to any of your loved ones._

I felt extremely crossed with that last line. Of course he would threaten me… But I started to wonder why he wanted this child so badly… Surely he didn't want a child because of some bizarre fatherly need… There had to be a different reason… My thoughts went to the first postscript. What did he mean by that? I took out the clipping from the envelope and read its contents. The headline read, **_Murder by blood_**. My eyes widened at the headline and compelled me to read further.

 _Yesterday at around 1:oopm, father of two, Radolphus III Lestrange was caught in Knockturn Alley assaulting a student. He was arrested after severely wounding a Hogwarts student. Young Tom Riddle was sent to back to Hogwarts for treatment after ferociously and valiantly defending himself against Lestrange. Unfortunately, Riddle's fiancé and Lestrange's daughter, Eliana Lestrange, was not able to protect herself and died in the hands of her own father. Her wand, which was broken in half, was the only thing left of the young girl. Sources say that Lestrange was enraged by the sudden engagement of his daughter that he confronted the couple at Hogsmead. When the two refused to comply with Lestrange's demands, he dueled the two, killing his daughter in the process. Lestrange will be charged for his crimes and is now facing time in Azkaban. The tragic tale of two love-_

I couldn't bare read the rest. Was my father that ignorant to sell his daughter off and be sent to Azkaban? And for Tom to be portrayed as a valiant survivor? Then there was me, dead… Would anyone come looking for me? Who would search for a dead girl? Tears started to overwhelmingly flow from my eyes. My knees gave in and I fell to the floor. My heart started aching as I clutched my chest and heaving for air. My body started shaking as I sobbed and let all my emotions out. I let out a loud and aggravating scream. I felt completely broken, used, betrayed and hopeless. Abraxas… did he know this would happen. He must have… and he still led me to this… How could he!?

"Why!? Abraxas why!? Bloody- fucking shit! Why me!? Why me!? Tom! You bastard!" I yelled in agony. I couldn't contain my anger and frustration anymore. I felt as if I was played the entire time like a pawn on a chest board. I tried convincing myself that there was still hope. There was no body so maybe, just maybe they would investigate further. Maybe Dumbledore might find a way to convict Tom even without me… but I knew the chances were slim…

"And this bloody child! It don't even want you!" before I continued my ramble I suddenly felt a soft pressure on my stomach. I stopped to catch my breath and placed my hand on the spot where I felt the pressure. I saw a small lump appear on my stomach followed by another shot of pressure. It wasn't painful… It almost felt like gas popping in my belly. I realized what it was… I quickly wiped my tears away and lifted up my shirt.

"You moved… You bloody bastard… You're alive." As if it had heard me, the baby again pushed at my stomach. For some reason, all my anger and sadness left me… I was filled with another emotion… it wasn't happiness, joy or excitement… It wasn't an emotion I could put into one word… I just didn't feel alone. I didn't feel like killing myself and going on blaming and screaming at the world. I just felt warm. As the baby kicked me a few more times, I realized the sudden attachment I felt to it. It was in me, and in a way soothing me. I protectively wrapped my arms around my small bump and felt… strong…

"I'm sorry… it's not your fault… I'm sorry… Shhh Shhh. I'll protect you." I felt insane trying to calm down a fussy fetus inside my belly but when the kicking stopped, I knew it had worked. I sat there quietly staring down at my belly… I couldn't let this kidnapping consume me… I was alive and so was my baby. I was still here and I still had people I loved and a small little baby on the way. Tom was planning something terrible and I knew I needed to stop him. If not for my loved ones, and myself then for this baby… I wasn't going to give up…


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It had been two weeks since I was placed in this wretched house. Luckily, the fridge was stock full of food and I was taught my Kreeny on how to cook. I was surprised to hear the front door open as I was in the kitchen preparing lunch. I stood there frozen and caught off guard. As the hooded man walked into the living room which over looked the kitchen, I knew exactly who it was. As he unhooded himself, I saw my brother standing before me; the person who apparated me here.

"Romulus," I said as I continued preparing my sandwich. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see him and I wasn't about to strike up a conversation with him. I ignored him because I didn't want to waste my energy on him.

"Eliana… I see you are doing well…" We were never good at talking to each other before so I wasn't surprised by his stiff comment. I didn't even bother responding to him.

"I came to check in on you and to bring you some necessities," he said as he laid down some bags on the dinning table. With out even looking at him, I walked over to the table and started putting things away. I was relieved to see more food, a few toiletries and such inside. Romulus just stood there watching me busy myself.

"If you need anything else, let me know… I'm off from school for a few days so I'll be staying here looking after you," he said.

"Wasn't break last week? On leave to mourn your dead sister." I snorted as I walked inside the downstairs washroom to put away some toilet paper. Since I didn't have my wand, I had to familiarize myself with muggle ways of doing things. I didn't mind but it started to get inconvenient especially when I couldn't get my own supplies.

"Eliana… I'm sorry." I heard Romulus say from outside the washroom. The sudden apology caused me to freeze and do a double take. Did I even hear that right? I slowly walked out of the washroom and saw Romulus standing a few feet away looking at me very apologetically.

"What?"

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I just got orders to trap Abraxas and come to the spot, stun you then apparate you here. I wasn't told why… I didn't know the full plan…"

"Would it have changed anything if you did know?" he paused for a moment before responding.

"I don't know."

"And father?" I asked.

"I didn't know he was going to be there."

"And what did you mean about Abraxas?"

"I was told to get him in one of the human caskets inside Borgin and Burkes and lock him in there."

"He didn't know?"

"I don't think so. He was very alarmed when he heard the news."

"Does he think I'm dead?"

"Everyone does… We held a memorial service for you…"

"Why are you being so forthcoming?" I asked suspiciously.

"… I… I don't know…" I looked at my brother and saw in him something I hadn't seen in a while… innocence…like a child… When we were children, he used to play with Corie and me before my father took us in. He was always very eager to please everyone. When my father took over, my brother quickly took on the role as model son. We were very young and impressionable so it was very easy to influence him. I suspected my father had brainwashed my brother into hating my mother but for me… my father hated me. I looked too much like my mother… It angered him to even look at me… My brother was his favorite. My brother could do no wrong. My brother loved my father.

"Father is at Azkaban?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Romulus… are you happy?" The question wasn't to be condescending or anything. I was just curious. Without my father to please, was my brother happy? He didn't look it…

"I don't know."

"You seem to not know a lot of things."

"Lord Voldemort has been keeping me in the dark since Hogsmeade so it would make sense I don't know a lot of things," he spat… There it was. With out my father or Tom to please, Romulus was just back to being his young self. Without his posse, he was just a quiet boy who's mother had to assure him that he was good enough… In a way, he was like me. Someone who needed constant praise and assurance to know they were worth something. At least, I grew out of it…

I stood there, not knowing what to do in this situation… He took a look at me with no expression… He ruffled his hair then went upstairs. How sad… we were both stuck here because of one person. Two siblings who didn't get along are stuck to live together once again. I sighed then continued putting away the supplies. I started to really think about what Romulus said… especially Abraxas… He didn't have anything to do with this. In fact, Tom made sure he didn't have anything to do with this… And now, he thinks I'm dead… And Corie… I didn't even ask about her… I wonder what they were doing… I hope they weren't beating themselves over this…

Abraxas POV

I was laying on my dormitory bed, my face still stained from my tears. It had been a week since I came back from winter break and I was still devastated. I hardly wanted to do anything except lay in my bed and cry. I still went to my classes but I was merely a zombie, a dead spirit stuck in a body I no longer wanted to be in. Corie tried to comfort me; she was sure that Eliana was still alive but how could she be? She was still in denial. Of course, Lord Voldemort played the part of the grieving fiancé but I knew better. As soon as I got myself out from Borgins and Burkes, I ran around Hogsmeade looking for her. When I saw the lights shot up into the sky, I bolted. I was the first one there to see Lord Voldemort on the floor with Eliana's father hovering over him. He looked like he was about to kill him but I disarmed the man just in time for other people to start showing up. Professor Merrythought took it from there as the prefects checked what had happened to their beloved head boy… I didn't buy it. Then, he started muttering "She's gone. He's killed her." It clicked into my head what he was talking about. I looked down and saw her wand in pieces on the floor. I ran to it and held it in my hands.

"No… It couldn't be," I told myself.

The days after that were a blur. I was taken in as a witness but since I only saw the end of it, I wasn't much help. I read the story on the newspaper but didn't believe that either but I wanted to know the truth... I quickly got up from my bed and put on some appropriate attire, jeans and a sweatshirt. I headed towards the place I knew he would frequent. As I walked into the room of requirements, I saw Voldemort sitting on his chair reading calmly.

"Did you kill her?" I asked not afraid of what he would do. If she was really dead, I had nothing more to live for. He continued reading his book as if nothing had happened.

"Yes," he said without looking up.

"Why? Just a few months ago, you wanted her and the baby…"

"She became a liability. She was planning on betraying me," he said as he read his book.

"I didn't know anything about a plan-"

"Of course you didn't. That's why you're not dead," he said as he gestured to my arm which still had the mark of the unbreakable vow. Wait… Why was it still there? If she was dead then that was it… The vow no longer exists but it still did…

"She's not dead…" I uttered, "The mark wouldn't exits anymore if she was gone."

I heard a small chuckle and looked up at Voldemort.

"Yes, it would have disappeared… I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure it out but I suppose you were too busy mourning your little girlfriend."

"Where is she?" I asked firmly.

"Don't worry, Abraxas. She's safe. In fact, her brother should be arriving at her place right now. He will be caring for her during his time of mourning… How ironic isn't it?"

"What do you plan on doing to her?"

"Abraxas, that really is none of your business. I've given you enough time to "mourn" and gravel in your own self-pity. I think it's far time I give you an assignment."

"What makes you think I would still follow you after what you did?"

"Abraxas… don't be so naïve. I still have Eliana and you still have no means of finding out where she is."

I stood there thinking long and hard. I needed to know where she was. That she was safe.

"Take me to her and I will do whatever you ask."

"How about this… You do what I command and if you do it successfully, I will reward you. If you fail, then… well we can discuss that later. Final offer," he said. I stared into his eyes trying to think of any other options I had. If I go to Dumbledore or anyone, he might hurt Eliana and I wouldn't even know where to save her. However, if I just do what he asks, I would at least be able to see her.

"Fine… What is the task?" I said. Judging by the sinister smile he just made, I knew that I was going to regret my decision…


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

I walked down the stairs very groggy and yawning. I wanted to grab something to eat for breakfast when I was startled by the noise in the kitchen. It was then that I remembered my unwanted guest. I walked into the kitchen and saw Romulus trying to decipher the stove.

"Why don't you just use your wand?" I asked.

"The dome around the house also prevents magic," he said. He was about to give up, when I pushed him aside and turned on the stove. I placed a pan on the stove and started making scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Why did you even agree to come here if you can hardly live without magic?"

"I didn't," he said as he sat on a stool near the kitchen island.

"I guess we're both here by force," I retorted. As I finished cooking, I placed two plates on the island and served the food. He quickly started eating as I sat next to him and slowly started eating.

"Didn't mother ever teach you manners?" I asked as he devoured every last drop of food. Had he not been eating?

"Why do you always bring her up?" He asked putting his utensils down.

"Why don't you ever talk about her?" I countered.

"Why should I? She left our father."

"Romulus, why do you always say that? You know our father kicked us out."

"And for good reason."

"Don't say that."

"Oh come one, Eliana! Don't tell me you're still in denial! You know our mother was a whore!"

"Romulus, stop it! Our father left us out on the streets! That wasn't her fault!"

"Wasn't it? How can you stand there defending her after all these years? You idolized her so much that you couldn't even admit her flaws!"

"Like how you're idolizing Tom?" There was a long pause as those words escaped my mouth. I glared up at Romulus who was staring back at me.

"At least I can admit his flaws, the murder, the deceit, and the cruelty. I admit to all of those and I follow him because of it. I don't follow him blindly and I agree to everything he is doing. But you… you have a perfect little picture of that woman but she isn't perfect. Would you still love her once you accept the facts?"

"And what facts are those, Romulus?"

"That she cheated on our father for a muggle."

"Stop it…"

"Are you still going to deny it? Bloody hell, Eliana! And you wonder why father always hated muggles and your infatuation with them! He's the victim!"

"Our mother fell in love!"

"To our father! And look what she did to him!"

"Our father was cruel!"

"Our father was heartbroken! Seriously, Eliana, if he was cruel then why did he take us in?" he argued. I stopped for a second to catch my breath but also to think. I had always portrayed my mother as the one who was wronged. The woman who was tossed out into the streets by the very man that was supposed to protect us. I knew all these facts and I chose to ignore them. The way my father treated me only secured in my head that he was a wicked man. It's hard to walk in someone else's shoes especially when they had been unkind to you for such a long time.

"Why couldn't you just love our father?" I looked up in shock with what Romulus' words.

"She brainwashed you and that's why I hate her," he said as he stood up and walked upstairs. I sat there with my half eaten breakfast thinking of what Romulus had said.

My mother was a good woman who fell in love. I knew about the muggle but I also knew that she loved my father. I always saw my father as a cold hearted man but he did take us in even when there was evidence of her deceit…

I sat there feeling cold and confused. All my life, I had resented my father and idolized my mother… but she wasn't perfect and he wasn't as bad as I had portrayed him. I still couldn't remove all the cruelty and heartlessness he showed me but did that mean I had to dismiss all the cruelty my mother showed him… I couldn't even think. My hormones and brain were getting scrambled like the eggs I had just made. I needed rest so I walked upstairs and headed to my room. As I passed by Romulus' room, I noticed his door was cracked open. I peaked in to see him holding onto a picture. I strained to see what the picture was and I almost gasped in shock. It was a picture of a young girl and boy holding hands under a familiar willow tree. She had a bright smile while he had a scowl that was forced into a smile by the young girl. Her small hands pinched his cheeks to stay up as she pressed her cheek to his.

"Romulus," I said as I crept in.

"You were all I had when she died. I thought we were going to be a team, Eliana. But you just… you couldn't let go… You loved and defended her while all I wanted was a family…"

"Romulus… I'm sorry…"

"I am too… I know what father and I did was wrong… We alienated you."

"Romulus… I know we have our differences… and I know we aren't exactly on the same side but… I would like it if I could be at least civil with my brother."

"That would be nice," he said as I sat next to him on the bed.

"That's a nice picture of us," I said as I looked down at the photo, "You just refused to smile for the camera…"

"I didn't like pictures…" he said.

"I know…" Suddenly, I felt a familiar pressure in my abdomen.

"Romulus, give me your hand." He stared at me bewildered.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at his question and proceeded to grab his hand and place it on my stomach. He tried to jolt away as he felt the small kick but I held his hand in place.

"That's your nephew or neice, Romulus," I said.

"He's rather fussy…" he grumbled.

"He? You think it's a boy?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" I didn't respond and just enjoyed this rare moment I had with my brother. After a few minutes, he started to relax as he felt the young baby move and fidget. My brother and I could probably never be a loving brother and sister duo, but from then on, we were more courteous towards each other. He knew I was facing things I did not sign up for and he acknowledged that. He couldn't do anything to stop it but the fact that he wasn't a complete jerk anymore helped. He stayed until the end of the week, doing the groceries, helping me with chores I was getting to big to do on my own, and he kept me company. He wasn't the best company but he was trying and that was all I could ask for. He grew a little attached to the little bump and was eager to feel the little one move. For once in my life, I saw Romulus interested in something other than himself or sex… He thought it interesting for such a small helpless person be so fiery and, as he said "fussy." After that week, I didn't see him throughout the rest of the school year. I wondered if he was okay. A different death eater would soon visit me twice a month to do my groceries and help me around the house. Some were mean and uninterested while others were kind and helpful. All of them never answered my questions about the outside world. They seemed too frightened to. Months passed and my belly grew as my child became more active. I was sent a healer once a month to review the progress of my baby. I was extremely excited at first to see someone other than a death eater but was disappointed by the dark mark on her forearm. She too was in fact a death eater. She had dark wavy hair, which she always tied up in a messy bun. She looked closer to her 40s or older. Her pale wrinkles and tired brown eyes made her look a lot older than she probably was. Her great energy and strength was definitely not one of a 40 year old. She was definitely a great help around the house.

The day my baby was born was a blur. The healer had stayed with me the entire week just in case I would give birth. I was grateful that she was there but was dreading this day. In the back of my mind, I knew that there was a good possibility Abraxas was the father. If this baby came out with blonde hair or his grey eyes, there was no way we would live. I did find some comfort in the fact it was just the healer and I. I didn't want Tom, or my brother or even Abraxas present. Corie, I would have accepted but that was a slim chance. I didn't want the men to be there and keep my mind on the possible horrors I could face if the baby was born to be Abraxas'. I wanted myself to have time to think and relax as my baby was being born. When the healer announced that the baby was born, I sighed in relief and let my body relax. She took the child and cleaned the baby before wrapping it in a blanket and handing the bundle to me. He was still crying until I began soothing him with my voice.

"Shhh… shhh.. it's okay. I'm here. It's okay little one…" I noticed the baby was a boy and was thrilled that the small fuzz on the top of his head was dark in color. He had my eyes… a light green… he was mine. He was my baby… I began to breast feed him and he hungrily sucked for milk. He was so small and looked so fragile.

"I'm going to protect you… I promise…" As his bright eyes turned to me with half opened eyes, I knew in my heart that what I said was true. For as long as I lived, I knew this child was my number one priority and no one would ever lay a hand on him.

"Marvolo." I turned to the healer who spoke.

"What?"

"'I was told that his name would be Marvolo if he was a boy. He wanted to name the child after himself." I looked at her baffled. Who was he to name my child?

"He has no right to name my baby," I said weakly as I was till tired from giving birth.

"I'm just the messenger." At that point, I was too exhausted to even argue. I was just glad I had my baby in my arms.

After that day, the healer kept watch of my baby and me. She also did the groceries and chores but never was noticeably friendly. She just did her job. I didn't get any more death eater guests and it wasn't until late June that I got any guests at all.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I was left alone with the baby sleeping in the crib in the living room. Agnes, the healer, had gone to pick up more diapers and I was warming up the bottle of breast milk. I had just placed the milk in the steaming hot water with the stove turned off when I heard Marvolo start crying. I turned around and was shocked to see a hooded man hunched over extending his finger for Marvolo to hold.

"Get away from my baby!" I yelled. The figure stopped and slowly stood straight up. He carefully removed his hood and revealed short curly locks which I recognized instantly.

"Our son looks quite handsome," Tom said while smiling at me. I quickly walked over to him and carried the crying Marvolo. I started soothing him back to sleep.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" I asked bitterly.

"I wanted to come straight here after graduation in order to see our child," he said eyeing me and the baby, "I'm glad to see you two are well."

"Don't mock me, Tom," I said as I placed Marvolo back in the crib.

"I wasn't… I am glad to see you well." I contemplated his words for a moment but his cocky smirk convinced me that he was just toying with me.

"Will you be staying here long?"

"Well this is my house so yes… I will be staying here for a very long time. But for today, I must go soon. I have an appointment with the headmaster for an offer I don't think he can refuse."

"You better be on your way then."

"I will, love. But how about you greet your husband properly."

"We aren't married."

"I think, under the circumstances of your death, it would be quite difficult to get married now. So why don't we drop the legalities and just accept that you are and will forever be my wife." Before I could protest, he grabbed my waist and neck. He then crashed his lips to mine. My hand went to slap him but I couldn't. His hand that grabbed my waist had taken my hand and forced it behind my back while he pushed me against him. My other hand tried to break free but it was pinned between my chest and his. His tongue slithered inside my mouth and he forced the kiss deeper. He let me go as soon as he was done and I dropped to the floor by the sudden loss of support.

"I will be back tonight, my love. While I'm gone, I will send for your bodyguard to come and keep you out of trouble." He kissed the top of my head. I sat there as I watched him walk outside the door. As soon as the door closed, I drew a deep breath in. A few minutes later, the front door opened once again. I expected one of the death eater or even Romulus to come walking in to be my "bodyguard" but was not expecting… Abraxas. He had his robes on and a terribly beaten up face. He had scratches and bruises along his face and arms with his torn attire. He staggered and was about to fall over when I ran and pushed my body under his arm. I led him to the couch in the living room.

"Abraxas, what happened? What did he do to you?" I asked worriedly.

"I had to do it… I had to see you…" he mumbled while going in and out of consciousness. I was surprised he was even able to come here in this state.

"What do you mean?" Before I could find the answer, Abraxas passed out on the couch. I sat there staring at him in wonder and confusion. I thought that he assumed I was dead? Why was he here? Did Tom know? I grazed my hand along his forehead gently to move the debris and his bangs.

"Miss Eliana, I'm back!" I hear Agnes call from the front door, "Oh my!"

"Agnes, help me clean up his wounds," I immediately said as I ran to the bathroom to get a first aid kit I had asked Romulus to get me.

"Oh dear! What would my lord think!" I heard Agnes squeal.

"Agnes, he's injured. We need to help him!" I said coming back from the bathroom. I suddenly heard Marvolo starting to cry. I put down the supplies and picked him up making sure to pat his back just in case he needed to burp.

"Miss Eliana, we should call for-"

"Agnes, I swear if you don't help me, I'll-"

"You'll do what, Eliana," Agnes and I turned to the door to see Romulus standing there also pretty beaten up.

"Romulus… what happened?" I asked as I held Marvolo in my arms and standing in front of Abraxas defensively.

"Relax, my dear sister. I wasn't the one who attacked him. I just came to see how he was holding up but I guess he passed out," he said calmly.

"What happened, Romulus? Who did this?" I asked as I examined the cuts on his face.

"We were given an assignment… well more like he was given an assignment in exchange for being your body guard. It wasn't an easy task. He left as soon as he was done and came here. Fool didn't even rest before apparating," Romulus said as he effortlessly picked up Abraxas by flinging Abraxas' arm over his shoulder. I handed the cooing baby to the bewildered Agnes and took Abraxas' other arm to help support him.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked.

"Upstairs to the spare room," Romulus said as he dragged Abraxas up the stairs with me on the other side, helping the best I could. Agnes followed us as the Marvolo played with her hair that was in a loose bun. Romulus flinged Abraxas to the bed and started panting for breathe. I turned to Agnes and took Marvolo from her hands.

"Agnes, could you please retrieve that first aid kit and also bring up some water for Romulus," I asked politely.

"Yes, miss," she quickly ran downstairs to get the things I had asked for.

"You need some bandages as well Romulus," I said.

"Don't worry about me. I can just use magic when I leave," he said while proceeding to remove Abraxas' robes.

"I'll bring you and Abraxas some clean things to wear. I think you've left some clothes here," I walked out with my son who was now calmly staring up at me. I smiled down at my baby as I laid him in the crib in our room. I turned on the cute mobile, which hummed a soft tune while the little sun and stars rotated over his head. He stared intently at the mobile and sucked on the pacifier I placed in his mouth. I walked over to my cabinet, which was where I kept Romulus' clothes after I had washed them. Abraxas and Romulus had very similar physique so it would probably be a good fit. I kissed Marvolo's forehead and made sure he was comfortable before going back to the boys. I blushed when I saw Romulus had already taken off Abraxas' shirt and was proceeding to remove his pants.

"Here are the clothes," I said while looking at the floor. Romulus took them and placed them on the bed next to Abraxas.

"Romulus, you should at least clean yourself up. You can shower if you like. I'll wipe off Abraxas," I said.

"Okay," Romulus said. He was obviously very tired and worn out as well. Carrying Abraxas in addition to whatever task they had to do for Tom pretty much took the life out of him. He took his clothes and went towards the bathroom. As I heard the shower turn on, Agness came back with the first aid kit under her arm, and a tray of a washbowl and a glass of water. She set down the tray on the nightstand and handed me the first aid kit. I took out a small cloth from the cabinet and dipped it in the washbowl full of water.

"Thank you, Agness. Could you please feed Marvolo? He hasn't had his lunch yet. He's in my room," I said to which she nodded and headed downstairs to get the milk. As I wiped off Abraxas' torso, I realized how skinny he was. He was still slightly toned but I could see his ribs. His stomach had also started to cave in. Without thinking, I unbuckled his belt and took of his pants and started to clean the wounds on his knees. It pained me to see him unconscious and barely breathing. When I finished cleaning Abraxas, I started to remedy his wounds.

"He's looking a lot better." I jumped when I heard Romulus. He had on one of his long sleeve shirts and fitted jeans. His hair was still damp and messy.

"Don't scare me like that," I said.

"Sorry…" he said as he laid his dirty clothes on the dresser and walked to me.

"You've gotten good at being a muggle healer," he said over my shoulder.

"Using magic to heal might be faster and more efficient, but I find healing the muggle way is more soothing and personal," I responded.

"Okay, when you're finished with him then heal me next," Romulus requested.

"I thought you wanted to heal yourself," I said as I added ointment carefully on Abraxas' cut on his cheek.

"I want to know what it feels like being healed the muggle way," he said.

"Okay, you're next then… Could you please help me dress him?" I asked. Romulus nodded and helped me put on a clean shirt and pair of pajamas on Abraxas.

"Let's go to my room," I said while picking up my supplies. Romulus followed behind me as I walked in my room. Marvolo was fast asleep. Agnes was probably getting our late lunch/early dinner ready. I made sure to check on Marvolo before going back to Romulus and started working on his wounds.

"You really love that child, don't you?" he asked.

"With all of my heart."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it for his birth," Romulus said. I looked up into his eyes and saw the same light green eyes as mine… our mother's eyes. I smiled because it had been a long time since I looked into my brother's eyes and feel the same warmth I had felt when we were with our mother.

"Don't apologize so much. I might get used to it," I laughed as I healed his wounds. He would wince in pain when I applied the ointment. He even complained that it stung but I continued anyways relishing this experience of semi torturing my brother. Payback.

When I finished, I noticed he yawned and his eyes were almost closed.

"You should rest here for a while," I said.

"I can't. I'm suppose to report back when we were done," he said.

"I'll have Agnes send an owl of your report. You need your rest," I said as I picked up a pen and paper from my dresser and handed it to him, "Just write it down."

"Eliana, he wouldn't like the fact I didn't show up."

"Romulus… you can't go with not a wink of sleep."

"I just wanted to check on Abraxas and go," he said while standing up and heading to the door.

"You do care for him, don't you Romulus?" I asked which caused Romulus to stop in his tracks.

"He's always looked out for me. I'm just returning the favor," he said as he walked out the room. Now that I thought about it, it was always Abraxas and Romulus hanging out together even before they were associated with Tom.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Abraxas' POV

I had just walked out of Hogwarts and breathed in the warm air. It was the day after we graduated and everyone was off to go home. I had asked one of the other death eaters so return my luggage for me as I set off for my task. I had waited months for this day and I knew it was now or never. Voldemort refused to even let me send a small message to Eliana until I had completed my mission. I needed to see her; I needed to know she was okay. As I walked deeper into the forest to avoid wandering eyes, I heard faint footsteps from behind me. I get my wand out and swiftly turned around to face my stalker.

"It's just me," Romulus said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I sighed in relief and put my wand away.

"It's foolish of you to do this on your own so I ask my lord if I could accompany you,"

"And he just said yes?"

"Well… I'm basically the back up just in case you don't succeed…"

"Good to know…," I said sarcastically, "but I won't fail."

"I know you won't but I would like to tag along."

"Suit yourself," I shrugged. It wasn't uncommon for Romulus to accompany me on missions just how it wasn't uncommon for me to accompany Romulus. He usually did all the dirty work while I assisted. Ever since our first year at Hogwarts, we became instant friends. I knew he had my back and I had his. I hadn't told him of my feelings for his sister but I did hint at it a couple of times during our third year but he never caught on. It wasn't till recently that he figured out my feelings for her. He never said anything about it though...

"You do know she is okay, right? You don't have to rush into this mission." I turned to see Romulus looking ahead as he talked.

"So you've told me… but I need to see her, Romulus. And it's been months since you last saw her…" I said as I checked to see how far we had walked, "I think this is far enough. We can apparate from here."

"It's still so strange how you're so infatuated with my sister," he said.

"I don't just like her… I love Eli," I said. I saw him tense up and draw a breathe.

"Well… let's just get this over with then," he said with a look of disgust on his face as he apparated away. I followed after him smiling to myself and apparated in front of a small little cottage at the edge of a quiet town.

"Are you sure she's here?" Romulus asked.

"Yes… I'm sure." We both looked at each other with grim faces as we placed our hoods over our heads. We quickly walked up the front door and blasted the door open. We saw our defense against the dark arts professor run down the stairs to check on the commotion we had caused.

"What is going on here!?" professor Merrythought exclaimed with her wand out.

"Romulus! Abraxas! What is the meaning of this!?" she continued as she landed a few feet from us.

"I'm sorry professor," was the only thing that left my mouth as I hurled a spell at her. She obviously blocked it, which was when Romulus chimed in and released a curse on her. Being the professor of defense against the dark arts, she was well versed in how to defend herself. Shots were being fired left and right as the house was being torn apart. I was grateful for Romulus' assistance. I knew if he hadn't come alone, I would have definitely been a goner. As I was distracted by the fact Romulus was almost caught in one of the professor's spells, I felt a sting on my chest. The professor had shot a spell at me, which flew me into the wall and fall crashing down to the floor.

"Abraxas!" I heard Romulus yell but he too got caught in one of her spells as he came in contact with the stair banister. He looked unconscious from where I had landed.

"Didn't I teach you boy dark arts is not something you want to meddle with," she said as she walked over to me trying to catch her breath.

"It's funny how you think we have a choice," I said distracting her as Romulus quickly got back up and fired a spell on her. She flipped through the room and landed to the floor. Before I could get back up, she had recovered quickly and took her stance. We had gotten to the position where Romulus was in front of her while I was behind. During the quick second her back was turned to me, I unleashed the Cruciatus curse but she quickly repelled it but she wasn't quick enough to block Romulus' disarming spell. Before she could even take another breath, I quickly enchanted the killing curse on her. The green light left my wand and hit her square on the back. She fell to the floor and we both stared down at her while panting heavily. I was in pure shock. This was the first time I had murdered another person… and this was my professor… I was frozen in place when I felt Romulus running next to me.

"We have to go! There's people coming!" he yelled.

"I killed her…" Before I knew it, I felt the familiar turn in my stomach as Romulus apparated us away.

"Come one, Abraxas! Get it together!" I was snapped out of my trance by Romulus who had apparated us to some part of the forest.

"I need to go see Eli," I said.

"Are you mad!? You need to see a healer!" But before Romulus could take me, I apparated to the address Lord Voldemort had given me. He had said that I could only enter once I had done the job.

That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in a small room plainly decorated with a glass of water on the nightstand next to me. I looked down to see my robes had been stripped off of me and I was wearing strangely familiar clothes. I quickly sat up which was probably a bad idea because I felt the pain of my freshly healing wounds. I slowly moved myself to the edge of the bed and tried to pry myself up. I wasn't sure where I was but I knew I had to get out and find Eli. I tried apparating but found that I couldn't. I must've been still weak from the fight. I painfully got up and walked to the hallway. As I was passing by another room, I was stopped by the sounds of soft cries. I turned to the room and carefully walked in out of curiosity. I saw a small crib across from the door where the cries were coming from. For some reason, I was drawn to the small child I knew was inside the crib. I walked over and look down gazing at the most beautiful child I had ever seen. The baby stared up back at me and held his hands up reaching for me.

"You're awake," I turned to see my beautiful Eliana standing at the door with a bottle in one hand and a cloth diaper in another.

"Eli…" I said softly. She walked over to me and handed me the bottle nonchalantly as I stared mesmerized by her. She picked up the child and took the bottle from my hands to feed him.

"Sorry… he gets hungry easily," she said. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair had grown longer to just past her shoulder blades. He skin was glowing as I stared intently at her.

"Is he…"

"His name is Marvolo… I didn't really have a choice in the name but, yes, he's mine."

"He looks like you."

"You're lucky he doesn't look like you," she laughed. Her laugh made my stomach do summersaults.

"Is he mine?" I asked expectantly.

"I don't know…" she said as Marvolo finished the last drop of his milk quickly, "Would you like to hold him?"

Before I could refuse, she gently placed Marvolo into my arms and allowed me to carry the baby. He was so small, so frail and so beautiful.

"It took Agnes a while before Marvolo took a liking to her… he seems to like you though," she said gleaming at the sight of me holding my possible son.

"I missed you, Eli," I finally said as the baby settled in my arms.

"I missed you too," she responded. Before I could cherish this precious moment a little longer, Marvolo started to whimper and cry for his mother. She smiled as she took the baby in her arms and looked at him with so much love and affection. She was perfect…


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

15 years later

Corie's POV

"It's been years, professor! We haven't heard anything from them! How do we know they haven't actually killed her!?" I screamed in the headmaster's office.

"Corie, I understand your frustration but we have to be patient. We haven't heard anything because they are currently trying to keep a low profile… but they're planning something. We need to be ready for it," professor… I mean now headmaster Dumbledore explained.

"All this training and spying is going to waste unless we act now! If Eli is still alive, then she's been living with a bunch of psychotic narcissists for years. She's suffering!"

"I understand but-"

"Dumbledore, I have been following your orders for 5 years. I didn't believe you then when you said you knew that my best friend was alive but I still followed because I hoped it was true… And now you have me running around in circles trying to sneak for information on Tom and his gang instead of just rescuing my best friend!"

"Corie… we can not just barge in and accuse Tom without any proof… It would be foolish for us to act prematurely."

"Fine. Just sit here then. Sit here and wait. I'm going to find my friend," I said as I walked out of his office without giving him the opportunity to speak further.

"How did it go?" I heard someone say. I didn't even bother turning to the person following behind me as I quickly walked out to the courtyard to get some air.

"He still thinks waiting is better than taking action," I blurted.

"Maybe he's right."

"And maybe my friend is being tortured as we speak," I said turning to the man standing behind me.

"Corie, you need to trust us. We will find her and get her back."

"How Joseph!? We barely find any information as it is!" Joseph had also been recruited by Dumbledore to spy on the death eaters. I had met him while visiting America after I graduated. I wanted to forget about the fact my beast friend was murdered so I did some traveling to keep my mind off of it… He was an American who followed me back here in search for something new. I didn't mind… He was good company…

"I don't know. But going crazy over it won't do any good. You need to relax," he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"I need to know she's okay, Joseph…" I could see the contemplation in his bright blue eyes, which was covered slightly by his dark hair.

"Dumbledore, isn't going to be happy that I told you this… We found something that… might be a good opportunity to see if Eliana is really alive or not," he said. My eyes widened as I grabbed his arms, which still held on to my shoulders and pulled him closer.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Dumbledore thought it best not to tell you… seeing you can be reckless at times…"

"Joseph, I don't bloody care what Dumbledore thinks! What information do you have?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he let go of my shoulders and ran his hand through his hair.

"There's a party coming up soon… A marriage. All of the death eaters seemed to have been invited… It will also be a well-secured and closed event mind you. Riddle is said to be making an appearance."

"Who's wedding?"

"Malfoy." I gulped at the thought of the blonde boy. I hadn't had a chance to properly talk to him since Eli's supposed death. He was devastated more than anyone. I was surprised to hear he had joined the death eaters again but then I remembered him telling me that life was "pointless without her".

"I guess he finally got over her," I said.

"I guess so… Corie," he said which made me look up at him, "would you like to crash this wedding with me?"

I beamed up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Of course."

Eliana POV

"We shall make preparations immediately, my lord," Romulus said as he stood at the table. There were over 20 death eaters in the room. Only the highest rankings were in this meeting. Each one of them in charge of at least 5 death eaters who were not present. I sat on the left of Tom while Romulus sat on his right. Tom sat at the end of the long rectangular table in the middle of Malfoy mansion. He had quit his job at Borgin and Burkes 5 years ago and began to work full time as the Dark Lord ever since. Abraxas sat on my left being both my son's and my bodyguard. His presence astonishingly still gave me a sense of comfort. I looked up to check on the young man sitting on the other end of the table directly across from Tom. His features were sharp with his small but slightly muscular build. His dark black hair was sleeked back to reveal his piercing green eyes similar to mine. His features very prominent almost exactly like a man I knew too well… He sat there calm and regal with a straight posture and attentive eyes. Even at 15, he was already a mature and poised young man. He would have been quite the handsome wizard at Hogwarts if only Tom would allow him to attend. However, he had said that our existence would be better served in secret. It was heartbreaking to see Marvolo listen with envy as Romulus' 13 year old twins recounted their days at Hogwarts.

"Good. Then we shall end it here. Go with haste," Tom said alerting the death eaters to take their leave. I averted my eyes back to Tom. Gone was the handsome young man I had fallen in love with many years ago. Instead, I saw a sad and tired older gentleman, whose face was weary from his lack of soul and his features hard from his lack of humanity, the complete opposite from my Marvolo.

"Mother," I looked up to see my son standing next to me, ready to accompany his pregnant mother home. I stood up aided by Marvolo and Abraxas.

"Eliana," I turned to Tom who called me. He sat at his chair looking at me with no emotion.

"Come here, love," he called. As I walked as gracefully as I could to him, I felt Marvolo take my arm for support. This pregnancy had made me weaker along with the torture I still endured from Tom. As I stopped in front of him, I looked down at his tired eyes.

"Yes, my lord," I said. It still felt utterly disgusting to call him that but I had to. I had played the part of the obedient wife of the dark lord. He trusted me now. He thought he had complete control of me. However, my obedience was only a facade to protect the loved ones I had close to me.

"You are looking quite radiant today, my darling," he said. I cringe internally at his compliment.

"Thank you, dear. That's very kind of you," I said with a small smile. He stood from his seat and immediately clasp his hands around my face and pulled me in for a hungry kiss.

"I look forward to our time together after this child is born," he said with a smirk as he looked over to the two men behind me and let me go.

"Take your mother home, Marvolo. We will be going out with Romulus for another lesson so be ready in an hour," he said as he walked away and apparated. I stared blankly at the space in front of me as I felt Marvolo take my hand. I turned my head to look at him staring at me worriedly. He was already as tall as me, maybe even a bit taller.

"I'm going to apparate okay mom?" I nodded as I felt the whirl of the wind as we apparated home. We had moved out of the bland apartment after a year of Marvolo's birth. Now, we lived in a small cottage in the far countryside where there was no one for miles. Of course, I still didn't have my wand but Tom accompanied Marvolo to get his in secret. Tom would occasionally take Tom for "practice" without letting me know what they were really doing. Marvolo wouldn't tell me either… He said he was very ashamed of the things he had done and rather not have his mother know. I cried when he told me that. I begged Tom to stop bringing Marvolo but I was only answered with a slap on my face and a sore pelvis. Despite all this, I made sure to raise my son with kindness, compassion and empathy. I didn't want him to become like his father…

"Are you okay, Eli?" I turned to face Abraxas who apparated next to us and also had a worried look on his face.

"What did I do to deserve two such loving men in my life?" I said with a smile, "I'll make dinner. Marvolo, get ready for when Tom comes back."

Marvolo nodded and ran upstairs. I walked slowly to the kitchen and started preparing a quick bite before Marvolo had to go. I was cutting some vegetables and adding water to a pot with my back turned from Abraxas. My hands were busy holding the pot as the knife started cutting by itself.

"You've gotten better at wandless magic," Abraxas complimented.

"After Marvolo got back with an entire book about it, it was a lot easier to learn," I said. I had started practicing wandless magic ever since Marvolo turned 5 and I realized a mother who couldn't control her magic-talented son was a bit dangerous. Also, I just wanted to be prepared for anything. After Marvolo's 5th practice with Tom when he was 10, Marvolo surprised me with a book, which he snuck in.

"He's a good kid," Abraxas commented.

"Yes, he's very kind, like you," I said as I turned to smile in Abraxas' direction.

"You've taught him well."

"So have you." I saw his face light up as he chuckled at my comment.

"I didn't do much."

"You're more of a father than Tom will ever be. He admires you, Abraxas," I said turning back to my cooking.

"He loves you, Abraxas," I continued while using my magic to move the pot to the stove.

"I love him as well… He's like a son to me," he said but his voice changed. I looked back to him to see a very sad expression in his face.

"Abraxas… what's wrong?" I asked. I walked over to him and placed my palm on his cheek. I still loved him… my Abraxas. I caught a glimpse at my hand that was at his cheek. It bore the same mark that he had on his. The unbreakable vow. We both promised to stay here… with the dark lord who imprisoned us. He vowed to stay for me in the same way I promised to stay for my son. But his company… it helped. His love and mine was something I was thankful for. Despite all of these stupid series of events that trapped us, we still managed to love each other. Which is why it hurt me to see the pain in his eyes.

"Eliana…. I'm sorry…." He uttered.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"I'm getting married," he said.

"What?" I asked him in shock, "To who?"

"Valentine," he said. His eyes were still full of pain as mine started to water. I knew they were seeing each other but I also knew it wasn't because of any romantic relationship. His parents had a hand in it because of her pureblood background. She was more than eager for a chance to be the potential wife of one of Hogwarts charming 3 and one of the most powerful death eaters. As I recalled, she also had a 10 year old son which Marvolo had befriended when they were younger. No one knew who the father was but there were plenty of men who could claim the title. I believe his name was Lucius… She had also been initiated as a death eater a few years ago and took every chance she could to elevate her status and in turn elevate her son's status. I was never really jealous of her or the growing favor Tom had for her son. But now… what I would give to be in her shoes.

"Lord Voldemort came to my house and mentioned what a great idea it would be if I were to marry a fellow death eater, a pureblood… My parents were thrilled…"

"But… How about… I mean…"

"You mean us?" He said bitterly with a small chuckle. I turned to face him.

"Let's face it, Eli… What we have-"

"What?" I said heatedly as I took a few steps away from him, "Were you gona say what we have is hopeless? Or maybe what we have doesn't matter? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Eliana, don't be like that. You have to be realistic about this."

"I am. Abraxas I know everything is looking bleak right now but we have allies and-"

"You mean Dumbledore It's been 15 years Eliana… He's done nothing but slightly delay the inevitable."

"You actually think Tom will be able to control this bloody world? Do you really think it's inevitable," I said in disbelief. "How could he even think that!?"

"Look around us Eli. It's already happening."

"Abraxas, please… This isn't the end. I promise I'll do whatever I can to stop this. I just need to get in contact with them. We can still be together. We can still have a family," I said grabbing his hand but he shoved it away.

"Wake up! This is it! I'll always just be a lowly servant of the dark lord and you his mistress."

"Mistress? Is that what you see me as now… " He turned to me but his expression wasn't apologetic, just calm. I hardly recognized the man that was in front of me.

"Abraxas… I know we both are struggling but-"

"Struggling… Every time he holds you, kisses you, holds your hand… every night you're alone with him… the bruises and the bags under your eyes. He does all this to you and I just have to sit there and watch! He'll even mention it in our meetings if he gets a chance. Do you really understand how I feel? Having the woman you love in the hands of some demon… I've loved you for a long time, Eliana. Do you still even love me because it seems to me you only care about is becoming Voldemort's own personal puppet?

"How dare you say that!? What else would you have me do? Attempt to escape with no help and risk both of our lives and my son's life too. We have to make sure Tom is gone for good then the vows will be broken and we can be free."

"Eliana… I… I don't know… but I think we just have to face the facts… We can never be together," he said with so much pain in his eyes.

"Abraxas, you're talking nonsense…," I said. I took a deap breathe in to calm myself, "if you really love Marvolo… and if you love me… then please… don't marry her… just give me time and-"

"I already proposed, the marriage is already arranged. Just like how you couldn't say no to Lord Voldemort, I couldn't say no… And… I just found out… Lucius is mine."

"What? How? I mean… when?"

"It wasn't out of love, Eliana… more of companionship, and physical need. It was a long time ago."

"How do you know he is yours? She shagged so many other people…"

"Our blood matches… he is my son." My heart instantly fell to pieces. He has a son… he was going to get married… he was going to leave me…

"Why didn't she tell you sooner?"

"She wasn't quite sure herself but now that he is older, she can see it… He has my eyes… my features…"

"Well if that's so then… I don't care if you're married… or have a son… I love you, Abraxas and I'm going to make sure you, Marvolo and me stay together. I just need ti-," I started saying. I became hysterical at the thought of losing him… the man I loved with all of my heart.

"Don't waste your breath, Eliana… I didn't come to hear your plan for us to be together."

"Then why are you here?"

"To say goodbye… With my fiancé, son and my position as 3rd in command of the death eaters reinstated, we are going to be rather busy for the next phase of our plans, as you know. Lord Voldemort has requested I excuse myself from being your bodyguard and assign a new one."

"Abraxas, you can't be serious…"

"I should also warn you that you should severe all ties with Dumbledore immediately… If we catch it, I wont be able to do anything for you."

"Abraxas please… just have faith…"

"Goodbye Eliana… I hope you find the happiness you deserve."

"Mom." I turned to see Marvolo running down the stairs in his slacks, a black shirt and jacket. He stopped when he realized the tension in the air.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Your mother and I are just discussing the arrangements for your new bodyguard.

"What? You're leaving us?" Marvolo asked confused.

"It is your father's orders. I must take my leave," Abraxas said with the familiar blank expression I knew too well. It was the same one I put on in front of Tom and the death eaters.

"You can't! Dad, this isn't fair!" Marvolo exclaimed. My breath stuck to my throat. I saw Abraxas' eyes go wide as he stared at Marvolo but Marvolo's gaze didn't wander. He kept a firm look at Abraxas almost pleading for him to stay. Dad… My son had never referred to anyone, even Tom as dad… He didn't even refer to Tom as father… just "my lord". Without another word, Abraxas' jaw clenched up then he turned away and started walking out.

"Wait!" Marvolo tried to catch him but I quickly used my magic to hold him back as I lifted my hand up. I could see Marvolo's pained face as I went in to hug him. I heard Abraxas appparate away. The tears wouldn't stop. I couldn't comfort him… I couldn't comfort myself… I was a wreck with no other options. We were surrounded by the enemy with no allies; we were alone…


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Ironically, I gave birth the day after Abraxas had left. Also, incongruously, Valentine became my bodyguard, as Tom requested. Today, her son accompanied her. Lucius was a decent child. He was always very calm and poised but rather arrogant. Him and Marvolo got along but I could tell Marvolo tried to hide his jealousy from his friend. Ever since the wedding was announced, so was Lucius' father's identity. It frustrated me when Valentine didn't stop going on and on about the wedding. She was almost too distracted to even realize I had gone into labor. Thankfully, Marvolo was there to help me. He apparated to get Agnes, who had been coming by to visit occasionally to help with the pregnancy. However, since I wasn't due for another 2 weeks, she wasn't around. I felt relief when she apparated in with Marvolo and started easing me into giving birth. This child was a lot harder to get out than Marvolo, stubbornly refusing to leave but the pain and contractions were too unbearable. She needed to come out. I screamed out in pain and clung to the pillow next to me as my baby came out. I was given a minute to rest and compose myself before being handed my beautiful baby girl. The fuzz on the top of her head was a deep brown color and the few times her eyes peaked open, I could see dark eyes similar to Tom's. Marvolo finally was allowed to come back in once I was decent. He stared down at the small bundle in my arms.

"Would you like to hold her, Marvolo?" I asked. His terrified eyes gazed speechless at the child while he shook his head 'no'. There was a short moment of wonder and silence until he spoke.

"She's so tiny…" he said, "What's her name?"

"Leandra…" I said, "Her name is Leandra." He nodded his head and sat at the side of my bed and watched the baby yawn in my arms.

"Eliana," I looked up to see my brother standing at the door. We were not exactly the closest of siblings but we were closer… and I was grateful for it. It also helped that Romulus had gotten incredibly fond of Marvolo as well. Romulus took on the role of uncle very seriously. He always accompanied Marvolo and Tom during their practices and assured me he would do anything to protect my son.

"Uncle! I have a sister!" Marvolo beamed. Romulus chuckled and walked to my side.

"She's beautiful, Eliana," he said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"He will be coming shortly," Romulus added. I could feel Marvolo stiffen next to me.

"Marvolo, why don't you go change? Your uncle will keep me company," I said. Marvolo quickly nodded and dashed out. I had forgotten that Tom and Romulus were going to once again take Marvolo out. It made me uneasy since yesterday's practice seemed to have affected Marvolo more than usual… or maybe it was the rejection of the only father figure he had… I felt incredibly guilty for bringing him into this world and now a daughter will share the same fate.

"Romulus, take care of him…" I said.

"Don't I always sis," he chuckled as he moved the blanket a little to reveal my daughter's sleeping state.

"You do and I'm grateful for it… just be extra careful today okay?"

"I will… He's becoming a powerful wizard, Eliana."

"I know that. He's even better than me at wandless magic… Although he tries not to show it off too much."

"You still practice that," he said with a raised brow.

"Why? Are you going to tell on me?" I said slightly playfully.

"It's none of my business sis…" he said. Marvolo walked back in with his all black attire and wand ready.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Move aside," Marvolo turned to see Tom standing at the door. He quickly got out the way and resumed his straight military posture and blank face. It pained me to see my son act this way.

"Let me see my child," Tom demanded. I looked over at Romulus whose jaw tightened. It was odd to see my brother have that reaction to Tom. I moved the blanket aside to allow Tom a good view of my daughter.

"A girl?" he asked.

"Yes, dear… Isn't she bea-" I started.

"Disgraceful," he uttered. There was an eerie silence that fell on the room. I stared at Tom confused as I clutched on to my daughter tighter.

"What do you mean, Tom?"

"This won't do… we will have to try again," was all he said as he turned back to my son and walked towards him. I was about to pounce and guard my son from him but my body wouldn't allow be to even sit up properly.

"Come. We must go," he said as I my son expertly stood there unaffected by his sudden approach.

"Yes, my lord," he said bowing his head. They both started to walk out along with Romulus.

"Wait! Tom! Not today! Please… not today," I pleaded hysterically from my bed. I had a sudden feeling of dread. Tom's comments… Marvolo's current state… it didn't feel right. I watched as Tom slowly stopped and turned to me. His smirk sent chills down my spine.

"Don't worry, love. He's in good hands," he said as he turned grabbing my son by the arm and apparating away.

"Marvolo!" I screamed as I watched them leave. My heart stuck to my throat and tears threatened my eyes. My son…

I waited anxiously downstairs as Leandra lay in her crib fast asleep. It was near midnight and they still hadn't returned. Agnes suggested I stay in bed and rest but I couldn't… I was too worried… I also kept pondering Tom's words about Leandra. What did he mean when he said "this wont do." Suddenly, my ear perked up upon hearing the familiar disturbance to the wind. I gasped when my son suddenly appeared in front of me. His eyes wide, wand clenched in his hand and body shaking uncontrollably. His legs gave way as he fell on his knees. Blood was on his shirt and he showed slight bruising on his face.

"Marvolo!" I exclaimed in horror as I painfully knelt down in front of his and hugged him. He started sobbing uncontrollably as he held on to me. I was speechless at the state of my son. I noticed Tom and Romulus had also appeared in front of us. Romulus' eyes were filled with concern while Tom's was blank… even bored actually. They were both also pretty badly bruised and dirty.

"What did you do!?" I yelled as I held on to my son.

"I killed them… Mom… I k-killed them. I'm… sorry… S… so…" Marvolo stuttered as he continued to sob. My eyes widened. He took my son, not for practice, but to murder. I carefully let go of Marvolo and stood to my full height. I walked up to the man responsible for my son's depression and went to slap his face. He obviously caught my arm with ease but he didn't expect another force come in contact with his face. The impact made his grip loosen and let go. The shock on his face was priceless. I would have been shocked myself at the fact that I had revealed my wandless magic to Tom but I was furious to even bother. Fury filled Tom's eyes as he went to grab my arm but I quickly deflect his hand with magic.

"You've been learning wandless magic," he said once he calmed himself.

"Don't you ever hurt my son again," I spat.

"He is weak. The boy couldn't even utter the death curse until his uncle was about to be killed. He should be able to produce the curse easily… and now…" Tom moved his gaze to Marvolo who was still hunched on the floor, "that boy has power but a weak soul."

Fury spread through my blood as he spoke.

"Marvolo is a great man, greater than you will ever be," I said with my teeth gritted. He looked back at me. I could tell he was debating on whether to argue back but his mouth formed a smirk.

"Oh he will be, my darling. His body will grow and be more powerful than you can ever imagine… he just needs a minor tune up."

"What does that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Eliana," Just then he pulled out his wand and from the corner of my eye, I saw a something move form the kitchen. I turned my head and saw a knife headed towards my distressed son. I quickly held out my hand and formed a bright glowing shield around my son to protect him. I should've known it was just a distraction though… As soon as my back was turned to Tom, the knife quickly dropped and I felt my limbs suddenly convulse. He had placed the Crutiatus curse on me as I fell to the floor. I saw Marvolo turn and was about to pull out his wand when he too was hit by the same curse with the same wand.

"Pity…" Tom uttered as he kneeled down and took my left hand in his. I caught a glimpse at Romulus who quickly ran my Marvolo's side trying to comfort him.

"Take the boy to his room, Romulus," Tom said. Romulus quickly took Marvolo up the stairs away from the situation. I was grateful for it. It didn't matter that he wasn't as caring and concerned for his sister. As long as he cared for my son, that's all I could ever ask of Romulus. My gaze went back to Tom who was hovering over me. I was too weak to move. As he held my hand, he pointed his wand at the ring he had given me years ago… the horcrux I still carried. He started muttering something I wasn't familiar with. I could feel my hand start to grow heavy was he lay a curse on the ring.

"There you go, love."

"What did you do," I managed to say.

"It's just a small curse to make sure you don't use that nasty magic on me again," he smirked, "it will limit your power… and youe very being."

I suddenly felt my finger become numb as he let my hand fall on the floor. He gracefully stood up and carried me to our room. I tried to catch a glimpse at my daughter who was fast asleep despite the ruckus. I felt helpless… and all I could do was pray he wouldn't do anything to her…


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

I woke up sore, distraught and exhausted. I hadn't felt Tom's rough touch and agonizing torture ever since we found out I was pregnant. It was excruciating to feel him inside me again, and to feel his magic penetrate my body. I was grateful to find Tom absent from the room. With all the strength I could muster, I got myself up and walked to where Leandra was left. I had heard her cries last night but Tom refused to let me go from the room. Fear took over me when he was about to silence my baby but then suddenly she went quiet. I was terrified of what that had meant but Tom shrugged it off and continued having his way with me. As I reached her crib, panic filled my breath when I saw it empty.

"Leandra!" I cried. I ran back upstairs to check on my son and was greeted by him running towards me with Leandra in his arms.

"What's wrong? Mom, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I quickly took Leandra from his arms and pulled him in for a hug. I cried as a wave of relief filled my body. My children were safe… They were safe…

"Mom… I'm sorry…" I looked up to see my son looking away with tears threatening his eyes. "I wasn't strong enough…"

"No… no no no…. don't listen to anything that wretched man says. You are much stronger than anyone. I'm so proud of you, Marvolo. I love you very much," I said as I tried comforting him. He nodded still unconvinced. I tried changing the subject to avoid further encouraging his self-doubt.

"Were you the one who took Leandra last night when she cried?" I asked my son.

While still facing down, he answered, "Yes… I tried to get you but the door was locked. I took her and got her to sleep."

I placed a hand underneath his chin and raised his face.

"Marvolo, you are the bravest, strongest, most compassionate and loving person I know. You were brought into a world full of evil and despair but you still shine so bright. Crying after you have killed someone isn't a sign of weakness… it's a sign of a good heart. Don't ever think you have to conform to be a great man…. You already are a great man. I love you and I am so proud of you."

He stared into my eyes as tears fell from his eyes. He was about to speak when Leandra started fussing in my arms. She probably still hasn't fed. I let my son go but not before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Your sister is hungry. You probably are too. Let's go make some breakfast," I smiled as we went downstairs. I had to get in contact with Dumbledore… with the outside world. I had been stagnant for far too long

Romulus' POV

Voldemort, Abraxas and I were just finishing up a private meeting at my estate when I recalled the events, which took place yesterday. We had taken Marvolo on his first mission, which was to retrieve Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem from Albania. We had a few complications with the natives… However, we did successfully retrieve the diadem and even made it into a horcrux but Marvolo… We weren't anticipating people to be there… They saw us apparate. We had to make sure there was no trace of our venture. We had to kill them… long story short, Marvolo became hysterical after killing an Albanian man who tried to get me from behind. The look on his face was heartbreaking… A sudden urge to hold him and comfort him washed through me but he suddenly apparated. Voldemort and I quickly followed him home where we saw him hunched over and being held by his mother. The sequence of event after that was a blur but as soon as Voldemort struck Marvolo, my instinct took in. I can't explain it, but Marvolo had become almost like a son to me, more than my own boys who had become numb to my fatherly advances. Granted I wasn't very good at protecting or guiding him… but it pained me to see him hurt in any way. I was limited on how much I could do for him because of my position and the fact I couldn't show any weakness. However, at that moment when he fell to the floor, I couldn't resist rushing to his side. I soon realized it was very ill of me to have not rushed to my sister's side and even though our relationship had become better, I never really developed a love for her as brothers would with their sisters. However, having been a part of Marvolo's life had made me grow an attached to the child. He was smart, brave, compassionate and ambitious to his own goals and aspirations… everything I wish I was.

"Very well." My attention snapped back to Lord Voldemort as he finished up his conversation with Abraxas.

"Be sure to follow these instructions explicitly," Voldemort commanded. Abraxas nodded and proceeded to excuse himself.

When he was barely through the door, Voldemort continued, "Oh and do give my regards to your finance and son. Eliana and I are both excited to attend the wedding."

I could tell Abraxas had stiffened at the mention of Eliana but he quickly gained his composure.

"I look forward to your attendance, my lord," Abraxas said then exited the room. I could tell Abraxas was in pain over this whole situation. I've been getting the feeling lately that he had given up… not really sure on what but his spark had died. I was frankly quite shocked when he announced his sudden wedding to Valentine. I assumed he gravely despised the woman. I also assumed that he still had feelings for my sister. Of course, Eliana didn't take the news well. Pity… I suppose my spark, like Abraxas, had died as well… only darkness filled me now, darkness and the pursuit of power, recognition and status.

"Romulus."

"Yes, my lord."

"What are your thoughts on Marvolo's actions yesterday?" I was briefly caught off guard by his sudden inquiry but shook it off quickly.

"He is young, my lord. He will learn and grow."

"Yes… I suppose he could… but I do believe his mother has made him weak. I had such high hopes for the boy but now I see he is only good for his initial purpose."

"Initial purpose, my lord?" I started to become more curious as he rambled on.

"Yes. I did not produce an heir for the mere reason of having a successor. I do not plan on leaving this world, Romulus. There is no need for an heir. I needed a vessel."

"What would my lord need a vessel for? And surely any one of the death eater would be more than pleased to be used. Why would you need to create one?" I asked further when he didn't continue.

"Romulus… as my right hand man, I know I can trust you with this information. However, as Marvolo's uncle… I see your fondness for the boy. Perhaps this might cloud your judgment when the time comes. "

"My lord, my loyalty is to you. The boy is nothing but a potential asset to the death eaters once he has matured," I urged, not really convinced at my own words. I could see Voldemort contemplate on my words before speaking.

"Very well. During my- I believe 4th year at Hogwarts, I came across further information on lengthening one's life. It involved a person of blood, a son would have been ideal. I would merely transfer my soul, or the remainder of my soul, to Marvolo. His young body would house my soul and allow it to live for as long as his body will. Of course, his soul would disappear and die but that is the price I'm willing to make. I am going to transfer myself when he is 20 to 25; a prime year according to the text because everything would have been fully developed by then. Unfortunately, when I realized his raw potential and magical talents, I saw it better suited for him to become part of my death eaters. I agree with you Romulus. He would have been a great asset… Unfortunately, with his weak spirit and my attempts at producing another son failed, I have no other choice but to take his body for my soul."

When he finished his speech, I couldn't believe my ears. Marvolo was never meant to live past 20. His purpose was finally revealed and I couldn't help but feel empathy for my nephew.

"Does Eliana know about this?" I asked curiously.

"No. But perhaps I will tell her when the time comes… I wonder what her beautiful face would look like once she realizes her son will become her husband," he said casually. I almost cringed at the thought.

"What if you tried once again, my lord? To produce another son? I still believe Marvolo could be an asset. He just needs time… away from his mother perhaps. I could groom him to become your most loyal and powerful death eater," I suggested. Deep down inside, I knew this was more for Marvolo's safety than anything.

"Hmmm… I hadn't thought of that option. I suppose time away from his mother would do him good. Very well. After Abraxas' wedding, you shall raise Marvolo for 5 years. If he is adequate and I have produced another son, then he shall be spared."

"My lord, I would be honored to groom your son to your liking," I said while standing and bowing before him. I knew what I had to do to keep Marvolo alive… I'm sure my sister would hate me for taking her son but… it was for the best.


	50. Chapter 49

Author's message: I'm so sorry for this really late update! I've been busy with work and my personal life needed some tlc as well but I'm back and will be posting the rest of this fanfiction. Thank you guys for being patient and I hope you enjoy :) Please dont forget to follow/favorite this fanfic and leave a review/comment!

Chapter 49

"Maybe I could escape and try to find Dumbledore during Abraxas' wedding?" I thought, "No… it would be heavily attended by death eaters… I'll be watched… Maybe I could send an owl… Ugh! But how do I get an owl here!?"

As I sat on the rug with my daughter, I glanced over my son who had offered to do the dishes after lunch. He was scrubbing away while Valentine sat on the couch preoccupying herself with her nails. Valentine was still posted as our guardian/bodyguard, which I still didn't quite understand. My son could have been a better guard than she. Her magic wasn't really the most powerful and she wasn't exactly the smartest person… it only convinced me even more that Tom had assigned her to spite me. I looked back at my daughter and caught the ring that was still around my finger. Ever since Tom placed a curse on this ring, I haven't been able to take it off or use magic. I even noticed a slight discoloration on the skin surrounding the ring in addition to a stinging pain, which was growing everyday. I had tried multiple times to get the ring off but all ended in failure. I felt fear sweep over me when I started to question what would happen if the discoloration spread…

I heard a sudden sound from the front door, the sound of someone apparating. I tensed up when I realized who had come home… a little too early. Marvolo quickly stopped what he was doing and hastily wiped his hands on his jeans. Tom never liked the idea of Marvolo doing casual chores around the house… that was my job.

"You may go, Valentine," Tom announced as he and my brother walked in. Valentine's face lit up when Tom addressed her by her first name. she quickly stood up with a big grin and curtsied at Tom before uttering a "yes, my lord." Then walking out of the door and apparating away.

"You're home early," I commented as I picked up Leandra and placed her in her crib.

"Marvolo, gather your things," Tom commanded ignoring me. My full body went on defense mode as he soon as he spoke those words.

"What do you mean? He's not scheduled for training today," I said as I made my way to my son and protectively stood in front of him.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be," Romulus said with pleading eyes. It was then I realized my worst nightmare was just about to unfold before my eyes. Without magic, I knew I couldn't defend us but I was not about to hand over my son without a fight.

"Darling, Romulus has just graciously offered to train our son one on one. It would do him good, love," Tom said in his most charismatic tone of voice I had heard in a while.

"Tom, if you think for even a second I am about to hand over my son, you are gravely mistaken. I see no point in sending off my child when you can train him perfectly fine under my watch," I said.

"You see, love, that's the problem. You have made him weak. He needs a more conducive environment for his training."

"You mean more heartless and cruel," I retorted. I was calmed by a hand landing on my shoulder. I turned to face my son.

"Mother, it's okay," he said. My eyes widened at his willingness.

"No, it is not!" I exclaimed.

"You see, love, even the child sees the benefit," Tom said.

"Mother, please… I'll come back. I promise." I immediately turned to my son and grasped his shoulders.

"Stop this, Marvolo. You are not going and that is final," I said sternly. However, the moment I caught his eyes, I realized there was a large layer of sadness and sorrow covering them.

"Mom… I can't…," and his eyes suddenly turned away. I realized at that moment why he so easily gave in. I was magicless, his sister even more so… he knew the only way we could get out of this was him. I slowly turned to the two men and saw both their wands in their hands ready to force us apart. I gulped as I tried to push down my maternal instincts.

"How long?" I asked.

"A year should be sufficient time," Tom said.

"3 month the most," I argued. Tom raised a brow at my request.

"I'll run an assessment in 6 months and determine if he needs more time," Tom offered. I was surprised at his sudden willingness to negotiate and I knew this was probably the most I would get out of him so I slowly and regretfully nodded my head. Marvolo took this cue to head upstairs and start packing. Romulus offered to help leaving Tom and I in the living room.

"Why must you take my son?" I asked, "Haven't you already taken so much from me?"

"Oh but you have so much more to offer me, my love," he sneered.

"Cut the crap, Tom. I'm tired of you talking to me like some wounded animal."

"Aren't you one though?" I was thrown off by his blunt response, "Eliana… you should know by now that acting all high and mighty will only do more harm than good so why don't you go back to your meek little self and be a good wife." He said as he walked closer to me until we were only inches apart. I made sure to stand my ground stare at him dead in the eyes. It was painful to look into the eyes of the man I had loved and see only emptiness… like his personality; it sucked every bit of your soul out of you.

"Tom, if you ever hurt my son, I will do everything I can to make sure you suffer a fate worse than death," I threatened to which he just grinned and sneakered.

"I do love how feisty you get and just so you understand, there is nothing worse than death and that so happens to be my specialty," he said hauntingly. Just then, Marvolo and Romulus walked down the steps. Marvolo had on his backpack while Romulus carried his luggage. I quickly walked over to the pair and held my son tight.

"Don't forget what I've taught you. Be strong," I whispered to him and I held him for as long as I could. I slowly let him go and faced my brother.

"You will thank me one day," he said. I caught a glimpse of emotions I hadn't seen in my brother for a long time; worry, remorseful and fear… I'm not sure what Tom's plans were but the look on my brother's eyes made me slightly believe his statement. He cared about my son…he knew things I didn't… perhaps this is for the best but I knew I was probably just hoping for too much.

"Take care of him," I told my brother sternly. I nodded his head and the two headed for the door. I turned and saw Tom and Romulus exchange a knowing glance, which made my heart drop. Terrible possibilities started going through my head but before I could act, Romulus apparated himself and my son away. I was left standing at the bottom of the staircase with a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Tom… I love my son. If death is the worst fate, I promise to kill you if he anything happens to him," I said with all the hatred I had in my body. My jaw tensed and I felt an unwavering amount of energy surge through my body. Tom froze in his spot with his brows furrowed. He looked… agitated. But he quickly composed himself and went back to his charismatic grin before retiring to our bedroom. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Leandra started crying. I felt the wave of energy leave me and I rushed to console my baby. I had too many questions still lingering in my head that I needed answers to; why did Tom need another child… a son? When did he choose now to take Marvolo? What did Romulus know that I didn't? Why did Tom suddenly look scared at my threat? And how the hell was I going to take my children away from this hell hole!?


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I looked out at the window and saw snow falling. It was the beginning of winter and the days became short while the nights longer. I was playing with my 7 month year old daughter on the floor. I let out some small sparks from the tips of my fingers, which caused her to stare in awe. Ever since Marvolo was taken, I slowly started regaining my ability to use magic. I turned to see if Valentine was paying attention but she was casually sitting on the couch too preoccupied by her nails to even look at us. Her son was preparing for Hogwarts with Abraxas' parents, a prospect Marvolo probably greatly envied him for. Marvolo… It had been only a month since I saw my child and it was excruciatingly painful. Everyday I worried if he was safe, if he was taken care of. I tried to take my mind off of the subject. I reassured myself that Marvolo was a strong young man. He was so much more powerful than I could ever be and more compassionate than anyone I knew. He was going to be okay… I took another glance at Valentine and realized she was still looking at her nails…

"Valentine, why did you even take this position if all you do is stare at your nails all day?" I asked.

"Exactly," she said giving me a smug look, "It's the perfect job. I seriously just relax all day."

"Of course," I scoffed, "I guess some people just never change."

"And what does that suppose to mean, Lestrange?"

"It means you're still a privileged little prick."

"Privileged!? Look who's talking."

"I beg your pardon," I retorted.

"You heard me. Oh come on! You are from the most influential and rich family in the wizarding world, excluding the Malfoys of course. And now you're married to the most powerful dark wizard in existence. You barely have to lift a finger!"

"If that's what you think then you obviously don't know a thing about me."

"Oh please! Stop victimizing yourself. Just admit what a great life you have and how you're just too spoiled to be thankful for it." That threw me off the edge.

"You want to know how spoiled I was! Here!" Right then and there, I unleashed my full magic and allowed her to enter my head. Actually, more like forced her into my head. I replayed for her the instances that scarred me during my life; my father's treatment of me, my mother's death, my brother's bullying, death of Kreeny, Tom's torture, my father's betrayal, Abraxas' abandonment and the lack of control for the safety of my children. I let her see it and feel it. I could hear her pleading me to stop but I didn't… not until I heard Leandra cry. I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed by child reaching up to be carried. I quickly scooped her up and bounced her a bit in my arms. As she calmed, I slowly placed her in her crib to nap. I turned my attention back at Valentine who was staring out with tears swarming her eyes and her mouth agape.

"I'll gladly switch places with you," I said which grabbed her attention and her head swiveled to face me.

"That- that can't… b-but at school… I never," she stuttered.

"What you saw was the outside… what people wanted you to see," I said. Before she could say anything more, the door busted open and in came Abraxas carrying Tom by the shoulders with two other death eaters following.

"What happened!? Where's Marvolo!?" I asked hysterical.

"Don't start a fit. He's training with Romulus. He was not with us," Tom said as he pushed Abraxas aside so he could stand on his own, "All of you leave."

"But my lord…" One of the death eaters started.

"Leave now!" Tom yelled. And just like that, the death eaters scattered while Valentine quietly scurried away but not before taking one last look my way. I couldn't quite read her expression but it almost looked apologetic. Abraxas, on the other hand was not fazed by Tom's command.

"My lord, you need to be treated," he said.

"I have Eliana. She will treat me."

"And what makes you think I would do that?" I challenged. I was still fired up from my interaction with Valentine that the words just came out of my mouth. Abraxas seemed surprised while Tom annoyed.

"I have no time for this Eliana or must I threaten you again." Tom said while carefully sitting on the couch. I stood still while the anger once again built inside of me.

"I'm pretty sure that statement was already a threat… Fine," I gave in. I gave Abraxas a look signaling he was free to go. He stared back but with a longing look and hesitation on what to say next. I felt my heart tighten at seeing his face again. It had been so long but my stomach still managed to produce butterflies upon seeing his face. He slowly nodded his head and took his leave, leaving me starring after him. My thoughts were recollected when I heard Tom grunt in pain. I rolled my eyes and preceded to grab the materials I needed for first aid.

"You need to tell me what happened in order for me to treat you," I said returning to his side.

"Blood loss and dehydration," he simply said.

"That's not much information."

"It's all the information you need." I glared at his unwillingness to cooperate but I knew he wasn't wrong. It was all the information I needed.

"If that's the case then the best thing I can do is treat your wounds and offer you water," I said. I knew a simple potion would easily treat him but I still wanted to keep secret the fact my magic was slowly getting stronger.

"Do what you must," he said. I started cleaning and bandaging the cuts on his arms and offered him a glass of water. The cuts seemed rather deep and maybe even self inflicted… Tom? Committing suicide?

"How'd you get these?" I asked.

"It's none of your concern." I pressed a little harder with the disinfected on his wounds causing him to whelp in pain.

"What the bloody hell!?"

"You're being a royal pain in my arse, Tom." His brow raised at my tone of voice and sudden outburst.

"You do know I could have you tortured for this," he threatened.

"It's not like I haven't experienced your torture before."

"Do you enjoy it so much that you entice me to do more?"

"In your dreams…" Silence was between us as I treated his wounds. It took everything in me not to conjure up the killing curse and end his life right there and then but the uncertainty of how Romulus would treat my son if he were to find out was too great of a risk. I knew for a fact that Tom could communicate to his followers quite easily through the dark mark. I couldn't take a chance at risking my son's life.

"Eliana, humor me for a moment. Why is it you find my cause so-"

"Disgusting, inhumane, evil?"

"I was going to say unappealing." I was a bit surprised by his question but answered anyways thinking there was no harm in it.

"Because it is."

"And why is that my love? You see my followers are only increasing. Surely, if there are so many people who agree with me, then the cause is not as awful as you think."

"You can lead thousands to the edge of a cliff. You might even be able to convince them to jump off if you know how to exploit their weaknesses and play on their desires. And unfortunately, you just have the talent for it."

"That doesn't mean my cause is wrong."

"It doesn't make it right either."

"hm… You were always the smart one weren't you? It's no wonder I was so drawn to you."

"Save it, Tom. You were drawn to my pure blood."

"That is true… but I also enjoyed our talks in the library. You were always the only one who could truly engage in decent conversation."

"You're sudden flattery isn't going to change anything, especially my view on your cause so why don't you just stop."

"It may have been sudden but it is true." I looked up from the arm I was just applying disinfectant on to look at Tom. His eyes were calm and he looked at me with such gentleness I hadn't seen in a long time. For a quick second, I thought I saw the young boy I had fallen for…

"You know, one of the signs of love is enjoying each other's company." He scoffed at my comment

"You know as well as I that I am not capable of such emotion."

"And I think that's just a load of horse shit. I think you are capable of love, Tom. I think the only reason you don't feel it now is because you don't want to. You don't put value in love so you just suppress it."

"Believe what you wish, love, but it won't change the facts."

"If you can't love or care for someone then why did you save me all those years ago?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our first year… after potions, you saved me from Romulus. If you do only care about yourself and power, then why did you save me?"

"I was a child, Eliana."

"Then you were capable of human decency and emotion when you were a child?"

"That's not what I-"

"You didn't know I was a Lestrange until days, weeks after that. And yet, you were still kind to me. I could've been a muggle born for all you knew."

"Enough, Eliana," he said in a low tone but I was too hyped up to stop. I finally had the courage to confront Tom, I wasn't about to waste it.

"And I loved you, Tom. You were my best friend. How dare you abuse that?"

"You loved me!? Don't make me laugh! I saw the way you and Abraxas got close! Even to this day, he betrayed you and you still love him. I saw it just now. You never loved me!" I was shocked by his sudden outburst. Tom was… angry… jealous…

"Tom…" Just then Tom stood and grasped my neck with his hand. He squeezed tight and lifted me to my feet.

"Tom… please… stop." I chocked.

"You want to know how I feel for you, Eliana. I feel hatred… Your happiness makes me cringe. The only thing that allows me to enjoy you is the pain I can inflict on you and the fact you will always be mine." With that he finally let me go, causing me to fall to ground gasping for breath. As I lay there breathless, Tom walked off to the bedroom, not even caring about the blood that was slowly seeping from his wounds or the fact that I was barely conscious. I was confused…. Baffled… what in the world just happened?


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Tom's POV

"What is wrong with me!? How could I allow her to distract and manipulate me like that? It's been years since I let my anger out because of her. I had learned to suppress these feelings a long time ago but why now… wait… feelings… " I scoffed at the thought, "Don't fool yourself, Voldemort… You have no feelings but still… Seeing them again… How they looked at each other… I remembered a time when she would look at me that way. It felt warm… but the vulnerability I felt after made me realize the threat her feelings came with. But why in the bloody hell must they still look at each other that way!? I took Abraxas away from her so I didn't have to feel the burning anger I felt every time I saw them close."

I stormed up the stairs to my bedroom, still hearing Eliana cough for breath as I went. I slammed the bedroom door closed and threw my cloak to the side of the bed. I sat at the edge trying to compose myself.

"These feelings… the recklessness… I needed to suppress it. I needed to think… I needed to relax… it was probably all the blood loss that made me weak…" I stared down that my hand and noticed the red liquid falling from my arm and onto the floor. It wasn't enough to cause me any serious damage since Eliana had bandaged most of it. I grabbed a shirt from the dresser and wrapped it around my arm to help ease the bleeding then sat back down at the edge of the bed.

The wounds on my arms, blood was a vital ingredient for… that potion… I knew I could brew it. My ability to do so wasn't in question. It was the fact that it required something I could not give, my life. But I knew none of my death eaters could ever be strong enough to brew a potion this great… I only knew one other person who had the power to do so. Her. It always went back to her. Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise… she is nothing but a weakness…

Flashback

Tom's POV

I was heading to the dinning hall after doing a little more research on horcruxes. Eliana was probably waiting for me with Corie. I never understood their friendship. Eliana was far more intelligent and powerful than Corie… Corie wasn't much of a spectacular wizard, just a girl who was good at throwing a ball around on a broom. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Eliana rush out of the dinning hall with the most disappointed look on her face. I assumed it was because of my absence. In all honesty, I found it satisfying to know that her mood was controlled by my presence. It reassured me of my importance in her life. This was also one of the reasons I had decided to reveal to her my plan. She was a great ally who I could easily talk to because of her high intellect. She understood me and I felt that with a little coaching and convincing, she could become a fantastic dark wizard. Her affection for me would be a key aspect in the convincing part of the plan. I was planning on doing it tonight and for some reason I was overly excited. In my head, she was the only one who could truly understand and match me, the only one I could ever see as my equal.

I was about to walk over to Eliana when I suddenly saw a blonde boy run after her.

"Hey Eli! Wait!" the boy cried out.

"Leave me alone, Abraxas."

"What did I do? I thought we were having fun."

"Abraxas, you have no right insulting that Hufflepuff…" she said quietly trying to hold in her anger but I could see it in her eyes.

"I was just stating the fact that she's a nudblood."

"She's muggle born. Mudblood is a term used to insult people with non magical parents. You shouldn't be using it."

"It was just a bit of fun."

"For you… but for her, it wasn't fun at all. It's never fun being picked on for just being you." There was a deep understanding in her eyes. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I was just about to intervene when suddenly, in one swift motion, Abraxas pulled her in for a hug. Her eyes widened in surprise by his gesture.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said apologetically. He pulled away but his hands still on her shoulders. I suddenly had a need to rip his arms from her and punch him till he bled but I knew doing so would risk the plans I already had.

"It's okay…" she said quietly, "You should probably go apologize."

"I just did…"

"I mean to the Hufflepuff."

"Oh I'm sorry I made you sad, Eli, but I mean she still is a mudblood. Can't really change that."

"For crying out loud!" Eliana exclaimed throwing her hands up in defeat and storming away.

"Hey wait up! I was just kidding!" Abraxas called as she ran after her.

Flashback end

It was from that day on, I noticed Abraxas slowly hanging around Eliana more and more. I became even more furious when I found out they had gone to Hogsmead together but I knew that was just a distraction. Actually, at that point, I think I finally came back to my senses. Eliana was a distraction. I grew accustomed to having her beside me, even feeling comfortable. It was a mistake. She had only one use and that was to bare me a son so I could transfer my soul but… even as I convinced myself, I still felt the sudden anger when I saw her with him, or saw her smiling. She stopped smiling for me. Her honest smile… I could only see it when she was around Abraxas and that angered me, infuriated me. I believed that it was their weakness that disgusted me, their love. Love… I once wanted to know what the feeling was like… but I knew I could never feel it and I would never allow myself to feel it.

"Tom…" I turned to the door to see Eliana standing there in shock. I didn't even hear the door open.

"You-You're crying," she stuttered in a disbelief tone. I brought a hand towards my face and felt the moist skin. Tears… I can't recall the last time I cried. I stared at my tear and blood stained palm in astonishment. I again didn't become aware of Eliana's prescence until her hand came to my face as she slowly wiped a stray tear away. Her face was still in shock and I could tell she was trying to figure out what was happening. Her face… showed… concern…

"Tom… what happened to you?" she whispered. Her voice, her face, her touch… I don't know what came over me but my hands pulled her waist to me as I buried my face into her stomach. Her arms wrapped around my head and her fingers caressed my scalp. I felt it again… the warmth… the comfort… the weakness. It was then I finally realized… I did have a weakness… it was her. I wanted to badly to have her, to make her only see me, to make her only want me. The only way I knew how to do that was to threaten her, force her to be mine. I couldn't charm her once she knew my true intentions and plans, she couldn't be charmed. She was too good so forcing her was the only option but that backfired. She ran into the arms of another and that infuriated me. She broke something in me that made me want to break her. And I did, I broke her so many times but the fact that she was still only mine made me content. These mixed emotions were infuriating and I knew there was only one way to get rid of this weakness… Eliana needed to die…

I looked up at her and saw her confused expression looking down on me. It was then I noticed how skinny and frail she looked. The glow in her eyes were long gone and in it was only a dark void. I could feel myself being sucked into her as a wave of emotions came pouring in. She had to die… soon. This meant Marvolo had to be the sacrifice. I had become too weak to pursue my plans and became malleable to the ideas of others. Romulus convincing me to spare Marvolo was a mistake.

Eliana's POV

Everything was so confusing to me. Tom held me as he looked up at me. Was he becoming… softer? I let him hold me before speaking. I didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"Tom… please… I need my son. He's just a boy. Please," I pleaded with him. I figured, in his emotional state, he might have some compassion and allow my son to come home. I had to try… My priority was my children. His face suddenly went blank and I braced myself for a harsh punishment but it never came…

"I have no need for him to be trained anymore. I will send for him in the morning," he said. I couldn't believe my ears. Tom was… agreeing… but why? No matter the reason, a smile formed on my face. For the first time in a long time, I felt joy in his arms. I saw his jaw stiffen as I whispered a simple thank you.

Tom's POV

As I stared up at her smiling face, I felt a tightness and discomfort in my stomach. It was sickening. She had to go. I had to get rid of this… If I don't, I would never get the ultimate power I wanted and needed…


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Third person POV

"Come on, Marvolo. Is that all you got?" Romulus taunted. Romulus and Marvolo had been sparing all afternoon. They were both visibly tired but neither would back down. They had turned the large Lestrange estate ballroom into a sparing arena. The wide and tall space allowed for them to easily maneuver around. It was quite a spectacle seeing the two duel. Although, Marvolo wouldn't admit it out loud, this month with Romulus had really improved his dueling skills.

"You haven't seen anything yet, uncle!?" And with that, Marvolo pointed his wand straight at Romulus and fired. More spells echoed around the room which was thankfully covered with a protection spell. In a brief moment of distraction, Romulus managed to disarm Marvolo. Romulus smirked as he readied himself to throw the final blow. Upon reflex, Marvolo raised his hand defensively and out of no where, a burst of fast and powerful wind escaped his hands. Romulus had the wind knocked right out of his and gasped in surprise. Realizing what had happened, Marvolo quickly used wandless magic to recall his wand to him. Using this moment of shock, he quickly disarmed his uncle and caught the wand easily. It was Marvolo's turn to be shocked. This was his first time ever winning against his uncle. However, it was also the first time he had use wandless magic in a duel.

"I guess your time with your mother wasn't a complete waste after all," Romulus admitted, "Well, you won. What are you waiting for?"

It had been customary for them that the winner, which had been Romulus, inflict one of the unforgivable curses on the loser. Since the killing curse would be impractical to use, Romulus had been using the Crutiatus curse.

"We're done, uncle. I won. I'm not cursing you," Marvolo explained calmly as he stood tall.

"It's not a negotiation, Marvolo. This is how death eaters duel. You must keep attacking until your opponent-"

"I'm not planning on joining the death eaters," Marvolo interrupted.

"Not this again. Marvolo, you were born and raised to be a death eater. You are the son of our leader. Don't you realize the opportunity you have been given?"

"I rather die than be the cause of the death of innocent people."

Romulus narrowed his eyes at Marvolo.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Marvolo."

"I'm not afraid of death, uncle. I'm afraid of not having enough courage to do the right thing when the time comes." Marvolo then extended Romulus' wand out for him to take, "I'm not hurting you, uncle."

Taken back by Marvolo's words and gesture, Romulus eyed his wand carefully then stared back at Marvolo trying to find a hint of deception but there was none. Romulus then cautiously reached out to grab his wand.

"Don't be so naïve." Romulus said as his hand curved around his wand, "Crucio!"

However, to his surprise, Marvolo stood there unaffected. He gripped his wand tighter and pulled it out of his nephew's hand.

"Crucio!" but again nothing happened. A smile formed on Marvolo's face.

"I placed a charm on your wand while we were talking. It is possible to win without hurting someone, uncle."

"B-but how? My wand… How did you-"

"It's something I picked up while reading. It works for any magical objects actually," Marvolo said as he beamed with pride. Before Romulus had a chance to speak, there was a familiar sound coming from behind the doors. A knock could be heard muffled from the protection charm. Romulus attempted to remove the protection charm but hissed when he remembered his wand was unusable. Marvolo chuckled to himself as he removed the protection charm with a wave of his hand and allowed the doors to open. The two stiffened when they saw Voldemort being led by one of the house elves.

"My lord," Romulus said as he bowed his head.

"Romulus, I trust you have been teaching my son well."

"Yes, my lord. We had just-"

"Unfortunately, I will have to cut the training short. He is no longer required to train," Voldemort said. Almost in an instant, Romulus' hands started to sweat.

"B-but my lord, the progress has been tremendous. He-"

"Enough Romulus. Come, Marvolo. I will take you to your mother," Voldemort said. Marvolo could hardly hid his obvious joy but when he turned to his uncle, he was swept with a wave of confusion. Romulus had the grimmest look on his face with his hands clenched.

"Uncle?" Marvolo asked.

"Come boy! I haven't got all day!" Voldemort commanded. Marvolo walked to Voldemort but still having his eyes fixed on his uncle.

"I will discuss the matter further with you when I get back, Romulus," Voldemort said. As they both apparated away, Marvolo couldn't help but the sadness in his uncle's eyes. Romulus knew what was to come. Marvolo's fate had been sealed.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Mom?" I looked up to see my son holding two bowls of soup as he sat next to me. I held Leandra to my chest as he sat next to me, setting the food down on the table. I was thrilled to have my son back but something still didn't feel right. After Marvolo mentioned the odd gaze Romulus gave him as he left, my suspicious just further grew.

"Please eat…" he urged. I nodded my head and placed Leandra on the make shift bed I had made with cushions and a blanket on the couch we were sitting on. However, before I had a chance to take a bite, Tom apparated right before us. Marvolo instinctively stood from his spot and resumed a military stance. I, on the other hand, sat there defiantly.

"Let's go," he said as he grabbed my arm. With out any hesitation, I was quickly apparated away from Marvolo. I closed my eyes, as I felt nauseated from the gust of wind. When I opened my eyes, I realized we were on a small rock island inside a cave surrounded by a small body of water. I looked around and saw, in the center of the rock island, was a tall basin made of stone. Next to it was an assortment of materials and ingredients which lay neatly on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked Tom who was standing next to me. I carefully stood up to relieve myself of a vulnerable position on the floor.

"I need you to create another potion for me." I stared at him in disbelief. The last time I had made a potion for him was the poison he used on Hepzibah Smith in order for Tom to retrieve Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. The poison was both instantly deadly and untraceable. He had threatened my son if I didn't concoct it for him but from then on I promised to never create another potion for him.

"Why don't you do it?" I spat, "It's not like you can't do it yourself."

"This potion is advanced and none of my death eaters could concoct it... Also, the potion needs… well a great deal from the wizard making it and I need all the strength I have left for other more important purposes." He then preceded to hand me an old page, which was obviously ripped from a book. I cringed internally when I saw the torn page, poor book. I carefully took it from him and my eyes widened, the drink of despair. One of the main ingredients was a bowl full of the wizard's blood. The blood would then be infused with various other ingredients to change its color, consistency and effects on who ever dares to drink it. It was a risky potion, which is known to cause death. More often, the wizard would faint or die before the potion could be completed.

"This is a death sentence…" I uttered.

"Not yet," Tom said calmly, "It's either you do it or Marvolo. You choose."

My hands clutched the page more violently and I turned to Tom with my eyes blazing.

"You do not touch my son," I said firmly.

"Then do the potion," Tom said darkly. I started to weigh my options in my head but then decided making the potion would be the safer option.

"Fine," I mumbled as I walked over to the basin and started concocting the potion. My head instantly went light when I slit my wrist with the knife provided and held my hand to the basin. A good amount of blood came out so I quickly wrapped my arm up with a cloth and continued with the potion. A wizard was suppose to, although not explicitly written in the instructions, gradually fill the basin with their blood. If too much blood is taken, the wizard would be unable to finish it, but if too little is given, then the potion would be non-effective. Hour after painstaking hour passed as I slit my wrists then letting them heal as I prepared the drink of despair. I felt my body grow weaker and weaker as the time passed. Tom never left my side and stared intently at my actions.

"You know, no matter how well this potion works, someone will still be able to get to whatever it is you're trying to hide," I taunted.

"Perhaps… but after you are done, I will make sure to add extra precautions and protection in this cave," he commented. I let the subject go as I realized I was just about to finished… just one more drop of blood. I looked down at my arms and saw all the fresh cuts. I cringed as I realized I would have to reopen one of the healing wounds. Luckily though, I felt the warm liquid drip from my nose. I had gotten a nosebleed from the extra effort my body had to make. As I watched the blood hit the top of the potion and suddenly the whole basin was glowing emerald green. I felt Tom jerk me towards him as he held a vial to my nose and captured the blood escaping from it. I instantly pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked while holding my hand to my nose.

"As long as I have your blood, the vital component of this potion, I can alter the potion later on if I choose," he said as he placed a cap on the vial and tucked it inside his robes. Suddenly, my legs gave way. My knees fell to the floor. I could feel my body rock forward as my vision became black.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

I slowly opened my eyes and I felt every inch of my body sore and painful. I tried to speak but my voice was hoarse and my throat was dry. I tried to sit up but the pain caused me to lie back down. I looked around and realized I was in my room… not the one in the cottage but my old room… at the Lestrange estate. Confusion washed over me… Was it all just a dream… A memory started to fill my head… the day Tom revealed he couldn't love… I should have left him there and then. I should have gone to Dumbledore. I wondered if everything after that night was just a dream and I would run back downstairs in my young body with Abraxas worriedly waiting for me downstairs. I would take his hand and escape… Suddenly, the door opened and Marvolo walked in with a glass of water and materials to change my bandages. A sudden wave of guilt hit me.

"Mom, you're awake!" Marvolo exclaimed. He quickly came to my side as I eyed the water he had. He noticed my gaze and quickly helped me up so I could taste the sweet liquid run down my throat. I gulped the entire glass almost in an instant.

"Where's your sister?" I quickly asked as soon as my throat could produce a sound.

"She's with uncle downstairs."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few days." I cringed at the thought of my body just laying here idle for days.

"Why are we here?"

"Voldemort said it was because he didn't want us living in an unprotected cottage anymore. He wanted somewhere more secure… But... I heard a rumor from the other death eaters… I think Dumbledore sent someone to the cottage or was going to send someone until the death eaters found out." My eyes widened at the mention of Dumbledore… Did he know I was alive? Was he trying to rescue us? However, my thoughts stopped short when my vision cleared and I saw an almost fully healed bruise on Marvolo's left cheek.

"What happened to you?" I said in a panic as I held his cheek with my hand. He quickly moved away from my touch and covered the mark with his hand.

"It's nothing, mom. I just hit the door by accident." My eyes widened even more when I realized the mark on his left hand. I grabbed his arm and stared down at the dark mark that now grazed his perfect wrist.

"No…" I breathed. For years I convinced Tom to not have Marvolo marked. I didn't want my son to be associated with these monsters. I wanted him to have a chance at a normal life.

"I'm sorry, mom… I couldn't say no…" I looked up at him.

"Marvolo. You tell me this instant what happened. I want to know now," I said firmly in my mother voice. He looked at me and I could see the debate going on in his eyes.

"Marvolo, don't you even think of lying. Tell me the truth." And with that he told me how his father had laid a hand on him when he spoke angrily after seeing me in Tom's arms limp and almost dead. He told me of how he was threatened with my life and the life of his sister if he did not get the death mark. I didn't think my heart could break anymore from all the events that happened this year but it did… My son was officially one of them as I lay weak in bed.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. A pulled him closer to me and cried on his shoulder muttering how sorry I was. His hands wrapped around my shoulders as he tried to comfort me saying how it wasn't my fault. But it was… I knew it was… I had become the woman I tried to convince myself I wasn't. I was weak, obedient, powerless, and helpless. I kept telling myself that I could have done something different. I could have stopped all this, stopped my children's current and future pain but I didn't… Because I wasn't confident in myself, I didn't think I could change anything. And because I didn't try hard enough… nothing did change.

The following days were slow and difficult. I felt myself being weakened even more by ring as the discoloration now extended to my knuckles but I tried ignoring it for now. Any form of magic was impossible for me at this point. I tried concentrating on healing my wounds and body as well as taking care of my children with the help of my brother and his wife. I knew I needed help recovering and they were surprisingly very helpful and considerate of my condition. My sister-in-law, Fatima was a year younger than my brother and me. We rarely talked seeing as she was one of Valentine's cronies. I admit she was very attractive though. With her dark long wavy hair that came at her waist and dark eyes, her pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll. Her twins shared her eyes but my brother's jaw and straight black hair. Rodolphus and Rabastan were privileged and arrogant, just like their father in his youth. I inquired to brother on the whereabouts of my favorite house elf but he never gave me a straight answer. I assumed Jester's fate became similar to Kreeny's. The last time I saw him was a little over 15 years ago… I sighed at the memory.

I was sitting in the living room with Leandra laying in her crib. I was preparing some afternoon tea on the coffee table when my brother entered.

"Eli," he said in acknowledgement. I nodded my head in his direction. Fatima had taken her twins to Hogsmead for a day out while Marvolo was taking an afternoon nap probably more out of boredom than an actual need to rest. We had been locked in this mansion for days. It was quite easy to get bored within these walls.

"Romulus, we need to talk," I said, "please take a seat."

He looked at me wearily before finally taking a seat on the chair across from me. I prepared a cup of tea for him as well and placed it in front of him.

"Have some tea." He picked up his cup as I picked up mine. We both to a sip before placing the cups back on the table. There was an eerie silence before Romulus spoke.

"What do you want to speak to me about?"

"My son."

"He is a fine boy. You should be very proud of him."

"I am. Very proud but Tom doesn't seem to share the same enthusiasm."

"And this troubles you?"

"Yes. It also troubles me that my brother is hiding a secret from me that involves my son. Romulus enough with the pleasantry. Tell me what I want to know."

"There is no secret, Eliana. You're being paranoid is all."

As he was about to stand, I got on my feet and walked toward him.

"Romulus, you are lying."

"You are being ridiculous." Again, he made a gestures signaling his departure.

"You love Marvolo, right Romulus?" I froze in place as I took a knee and reached out to touch his hands, which were resting on the arm rests, "Please… I think… I know my son is in danger. If you have any information about Tom's plan and if you care for my son, you will help us."

"There's nothing I can do."

"You merely need to tell me the truth. That's all I need. Please."

"You may not want to know."

"Try me."

A stared firmly into his eyes trying to catch a hint of compassion. For a second, I did think I had gotten to him but then he stood and turned his head away.

"I'm sorry." I was about to slap him out of frustration but suddenly I noticed his body froze and his eyes widened. I turned in the direction he was looking and there I saw Marvolo with his wand extended.

"Tell her uncle," he fumed.

"Marvolo… I can't…" Romulus stuttered.

"There's no need for that, Marvolo. You're uncle will tell us soon," I said calmly. My eyes turned to the half finished cup of tea on the table. Romulus followed my gaze and gasped n disbelief.

"Truth potion. I was just stalling until it could take effect," I said. Romulus was about to bolt but Marvolo was too fast as he waved his wand. Romulus was instantly pulled back into his seat and immobilized.

"Now tell me what I need to know. What is Tom's plan with Marvolo?" I could tell my brother was trying very hard to keep his mouth shut. He clenched his jaw and bit his lip.

"Okay. Let's make this simpler. Is Tom going to use Marvolo in his plan to gain power?" Romulus nodded forcibly.

"Obvious. Is Tom planning on training Marvolo further?" Romulus then shook is head.

"Will he not be a death eater?" I asked confused. Again, Romulus shook his head.

"Then what will become of my son!?"

"Will he kill me?" I turned to face Marvolo who had stood next to me, his face unreadable. With tears starting to stream Romulus' eyes, a he nodded his head and finally opened his mouth.

"Yes… he will kill you." Because of the sheer and overpowering amount of anger I felt, my fist came in contact to my brother's face.

"And you weren't going to warn us! You coward! Do you fear him that much to sacrifice your own nephew?"

"I didn't have a choice." Romulus grunted.

"Why will Tom kill his own son!?" I cringe my own words. I could tell Romulus was struggling to keep his secret but the potion was in full effect.

"He wishing-to…t-to inhabit Marvolo's body. He would transfer his remaining to soul to the boy in order to retain a longer life. However, it would mean that the Marvolo's soul would be removed."

My eyes widened at this information. I turned to my son whose blank expression I couldn't read. I turned back to my brother whose tears were overflowing.

"I'm sorry Marvolo. I failed to protect you." Romulus cried. I couldn't help but notice how pitiful my brother looked. Of all these years of self-indulgence, here he was crying for the future of my son.

"Marvolo, erase his memory," I said. He nodded his head and proceeded to use a memory charm on his uncle. Soon my brother was fast asleep and his memory of this moment erased. I gathered the tea set and cups and continued cleaning up as Marvolo sat on the couch I previously sat on. We were both silent trying to grasp the information. Tom… was this his plan all along? Was this the real reason he wanted a son? How cruel can he be to sacrifice his own flesh and blood to attain his goals? And… what am I going to do?


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Tom hadn't come during these past few days and I was thankful for it. I wanted to regain my strength. I was preparing Leandra's mashed food for lunch and contemplating our escape when I heard her cry from the living room.

"Marvolo, could you please check on your sister?" I called out. Almost instantly, I heard him respond and his footsteps hastily walking to his sister. I continued my thoughts on our escape. I looked back down on my arm where a faint scar was next to my dark mark. The scar of the unbreakable vow… I had almost forgotten about it. If my children were to escape, we would no longer be together. I would either die from the vow or killed for aiding their escape. I took a deep breath in as I tried to prepare myself for the sacrifice I would make for my children. With Marvolo becoming stronger, their chances of surviving on their own were greater.

"Mom!" My instincts took in as I dropped the fork and bowl on the table and instantly rushed to the living room. I was shocked to see my brother, his wife and Tom standing before me. Romulus had my daughter in his arms with his wand pointing straight at her as she cried. Marvolo stood a few feet away with his wand extended to his uncle. His face had a look of determination and horror. Tom stood by Romulus' side eyeing Marvolo curiously.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked in the strongest tone of voice I could conjure.

"Just an added precaution," Tom said, "Marvolo, put your wand down."

I think it struck all of us when Marvolo kept his wand up, courageously defying Tom. It was the first time he had done so.

"Romulus, please, put Leandra down. Don't hurt her," I pleaded as my eyes turned back to my daughter. Romulus handed Leandra to Fatima so she can sooth my baby but still keeping his wand pointed at her.

"I won't hurt her as long as Marvolo puts down his wand down. I will be taking her tonight," Romulus said.

"Where are you taking my baby?" I asked.

"I thought it best Fatima take the child to a private location known only to her and me along with her twins. We wouldn't want Leandra to suddenly disappear while we were out, now would we?" As Tom spoke, my thoughts went to the rumor spreading about Dumbledore finding our little cottage on the countryside. Tom was afraid my children would be able to escape… something I sincerely hoped would happen.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh darling, have you already forgotten? I've already told Abraxas you were so eager to attend," a smirk formed on his face. I glared at his words.

"This isn't necessary, Tom," I said.

"It's not up for debate," and with that Fatima apparated away with my baby. I felt a lump in my throat. I was stunned by the sudden disappearance. I wanted to hex my brother and Tom right there and then. I turned to my side and saw Marvolo had the same inclination. I walked over to him and calmly eased his wand down. Attacking now would only guarantee my daughter's death.

"As soon as we have returned from the wedding, I want my daughter back," I said staring straight at Tom.

"Of course, love. Now why don't you and Marvolo get ready. You will find suitable clothes in your rooms," Tom said with a smile. I took Marvolo's hand in mine and led him to his room but not before giving Tom a look of pure disgust. Upon arriving to Marvolo's room, there was an exquisite black and white tux laid out on his bed with a matching half mask. I had almost forgotten that there was a theme for the reception. The ceremony was to be private with only family members present but the reception was open to all upper class purebloods, mostly death eaters. I recalled how Valentine had constantly babbled on about it. I kissed his cheek and left him to get ready. I just wanted this to be over with… I entered my room and saw the most extravagant gold ball-gown type dress, which was off the shoulder and displayed the most beautiful jewels around the neckline. I was thankful to see a pair of elbow length white gloves on the bed as well. My scars from the cuts I inflicted to myself were prominent as well as the darkened mark on my left ring finger. There was also a matching gold mask that covered just the area around my eyes leaving the tip of my nose and mouth bare. There came a knock at my door. I beckoned for the person to enter. It was one of the younger female death eaters. She said that she was sent to help with my hair and make up. I honestly didn't complain because by the way her make up and hair were done, I assumed she was an expert compared to me. I nodded my head and sat on the chair in front of the vanity. With her wand out, she quickly transformed me into a beautiful woman fit for the title of the Dark Mistress. And just when she finished, she bid me goodbye and left. I sat there staring intently at myself. She had brought some color back to my cheeks and accentuated my jaw and the contours of my face. My hair was brought up to a full intricate up do. My eyes popped with the smoky style eye shadow. I sighed at my reflection and stood to get dressed. As I got into my dress, I didn't feel anything… Abraxas, he left us… I hadn't even seen him since the day he left. Marvolo had mentioned seeing him during meetings, meetings I couldn't attend since the birth of Leandra. Marvolo also mentioned how Abraxas wouldn't even acknowledge him except for a courteous nod. It was painful but at this point, I was used to heartbreak, to betrayal, to being deceived. I realized Abraxas was just like the rest… In his youth, he was the man I love but now… I took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the bed. Tears threatened to ruin my perfectly made make up. I stopped my thoughts for a moment at the sudden realization… I still love him… unlike Tom to which my love ultimately faded as soon as I discovered his deceit, I couldn't stop loving Abraxas. I don't think I could ever stop loving him. And that thought, that awareness, it pained me even more.


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Escorted by Tom, Romulus and Marvolo, we quickly apparated to the entrance of Malfoy mansion. Tom offered his arm and gave me his signature bogus smile. It had the ability to fool anyone into depicting him as a kind gentleman but I knew better. I took his arm as we walked in. I had been to the Malfoy mansion plenty of times but this was my first time seeing it so beautifully decorated. Compared to its usually bleak nature, the beautiful flowers and bright lights made it look inviting. We spent most of the night being greeted by death eaters and their spouses. Romulus had walked off to join some of the other death eaters since he came unaccompanied. It did give me some satisfaction to know how miserably Fatima must be being babysitter as opposed to attending her friend's extravagant wedding. I caught a glimpse of Abraxas, his new wife and son going from group to group greeting their guests. When they finally reached us, they both took off their masks to reveal themselves. Abraxas had another one of his blank expressions while Valentine was beaming with a bright big smile. Lucius was beside his mother looking smug. We didn't bother taking our masks off because of our status and the fact two of us were still technically in hiding but I'm pretty certain you could still see the sorrow in my eyes… probably in Marvolo's eyes as well. I took a quick glance at my son and saw his face also blank but his jaw tense.

"Oh! What a pleasure to have the greatest wizard of out time at our wedding! We are incredibly honored to have my lord and his family attend our humble event." Valentine cooed.

"The place indeed looks marvelous. The party is very enjoyable. Congratulations to the both of you," Tom reciprocated.

"Thank you, my lord," Abraxas said. He still hadn't even looked at me or Marvolo and I could tell Marvolo was getting uncomfortable as the newlyweds and Tom had small talk.

"My lord, I think it's time for Marvolo to take his leave. He should enjoy the party, not stand idle," I interrupted.

"It's okay, mother. I don't mi-" Marvolo started in the calmest and deepest voice I've ever heard him talk with.

"Your mother is right, Marvolo. It is a party. You should enjoy yourself. Why don't you go along with Lucius?" Tom suggested. I mentally kicked Tom. I could tell Marvolo wasn't all that keen to be accompanied by the boy who took the only father figure he had. Nevertheless, Marvolo nodded and headed off with Lucius. I stared after them making sure to keep an eye on my son.

"Eliana and I haven't had the pleasure of joining everyone on the dance floor, isn't that right darling?" Tom asked. I looked up at him then at the couple whose eyes were on me. Abraxas' eyes were hallow… empty… almost dead.

"No, not yet unfortunately," I said.

"I suppose we could offer our first dance to the newlyweds," Tom commented. I didn't not like where this was going.

"Abraxas, you may take my wife to dance if it is okay for me to take your blushing bride." Valentine immediately started giggling like a school girl and almost jumped for joy at the prospect of dancing with the dark lord. Abraxas' jaw tensed.

"That would be an honor, wouldn't it Abraxas darling?" Valentine asked in excitement.

"It would be an honor," Abraxas said without an inch of emotion from his face.

"Splendid," Tom said before he suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a rough deep kiss. I instinctively held on to his shoulders for support else I fall. When he released me, he smirked and said, "Don't be too long love."

As I regained my composure, Tom took Valentine's eager hand and crossed over to the dance floor leaving Abraxas and me. My eyes turned to Abraxas who was already looking my way.

"Shall we?" he said while holding his hand out. As soon as I went to touch it, a wave of emotions hit me but I quickly swallowed it down. I nodded as he led me to another part of the dance floor. There were plenty of people crowding the area so spotting Tom was impossible. We waltz in spot as the melodic music played.

"You look stunning, Eliana," Abraxas said.

Without looking up I gave a very routine reply, "Thank you. You as well."

"I was being serious." This caused me to look up and catch the soft look in his eyes, which traveled from my eyes to my lips then back up. I was speechless. His gaze rendered me incapable of coming up with a response or even to think.

"Marvolo is looking well. I've heard he's improved greatly."

"Please don't talk about my son," I spat. I suddenly felt a surge of anger. I wanted desperately reprimand him, to curse at him. I wanted to tell him that he had abandoned and even ignored Marvolo who wanted nothing but his love, but I knew that would be a terrible idea.

"Eli, I am sincerely sorry about how I handled the situation. My emotions got the better of me and-" I didn't let him continue as I stopped moving and stared in his eyes.

"Don't ever call me Eli, Abraxas. It doesn't suit you. There is also nothing to apologize for. What's done is done. Thank you for the dance," I said as I gave him a quick curtsy and walked off. I could hear him call my name and follow me but I quickly lost him in the crowd. I tried looking for Marvolo but instead I reached the drink bar as I tried to regain my composure.

"It is an honor to be at your presence Mrs Riddle… or would you prefer I call you by your maiden name, Ms Eliana Lestrange?" I jumped by the unexpected call of my name. I turned to see a man roughly my age with a tux but no mask. His blonde hair was sleeked back revealing his piercing blue eyes. I didn't recognize him as one of the death eaters so I assumed he was just a pureblood invited to the party. He could have also passed as one of Abraxas' relatives but if that was the case, how did he know who I was? I thought only death eater knew of my existence.

"No, it's nice being called that for a change. I'm surprised you know who I am.," I said feeling a bit odd to be talking to him.

"I am considering joining the death eaters. Your name came up on one or two conversations. After seeing you arrive with who I assume is Lord Voldemort, I guessed."

"Ah… so you're new?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then I should warn you that my husband is rather possessive of me. I appreciate your kindness but I honestly wouldn't want you to get into trouble," I cautioned. It was true. Not even the elite death eaters dare address me. I wasn't really sure why but only Romulus and Abraxas seemed to be immune to it.

"Well it's a good thing he's is busy dancing, isn't it?" I wasn't quite sure what to make of this man in front of me.

"Do you know the bride or the groom?" I asked suspiciously. He gave a small chuckle before he answered.

"I actually just met the groom a few years ago. I came from America and he helped me navigate my way around. I actually hadn't talked to him since but ran into him a few weeks ago. I'm looking to joining the cause your husband is the leader of. Sounds like a nice ambitious group of people." Oh boy… was he in for a rude awakening.

"I see… Well I'm actually trying to find my son. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr?"

"Rowland. Joseph Rowland. And actually I was going to ask if you would like to," before he continued he took a few steps closer and in a hushed tone said, "accompany me for a walk in the garden in, say… 10 minutes? Meet me at the balcony?"

I raised an eyebrow at his request. Did I not just mention I had a husband? What use would he have in taking me out for a walk?

"I'm sorry but don't you think that is a bit inappropriate?"

"I suppose. But I did see a lovely willow tree outside in the garden… Actually, I was contemplating what it would be like to sit under that willow tree with some sugared butterfly wings." I froze at his comment. A memory suddenly rushed towards me… a memory of me and my dearest friend having picnics under the willow tree… with sugared butterfly wings, the one thing from Honeydukes we both could agree taste like heaven. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at him.

"Excuse me… I think I should go now," I said about to turn away.

"Okay. Maybe next time," he said with a wink and a wave. I froze when I saw the piece of jewelry hanging from his wrist. I had a similar one…

"If you change your mind…" he trailed off. Before I could speak, he swiftly disappeared in the crowd. My heart started to race and my palms became sweaty.

"Eliana," I turned to see Abraxas coming towards me. I stood in place, not because of his approach, but because of the man who I needed to meet in 10 minutes.

"Yes?"

"I do wish you didn't run off like that."

"You had made me uncomfortable," I said plainly.

"And I apologize… can't we just talk about this?"

"Why? Abraxas… I just want to move on."

"Look. I thought I wanted that too… but… I can't."

"Mother." I turned to see Marvolo standing a few feet to my right. He turns to me then to Abraxas. He gave Abraxas a curt nod before returning his gaze at me as he came to my side. I could see the emptiness in his eyes as he did so.

"Marvolo. I was just looking for you," I said excusing my attention form Abraxas.

"It's good to see you, Marvolo," Abraxas said, "I've heard your progress has been tremendous."

"Why are you doing this, Abraxas?" I asked turning to him in annoyance. He took a few steps towards us so he was barely a foot away.

"I- I- I'm sorry. Deeply truly I am." I could see his apology was genuine but I had already come to terms with my- our need to be free of the man we once admired. I wanted to get my priorities straight. I didn't want to care about the well being of this man because I knew I needed to get my kids out. Having him as extra baggage was not something I wanted anymore.

"I'm afraid I have to interject. Please do not address my mother so casually, commander. You may be third in command but she is my lord's wife." We both turned to Marvolo who had spoken in his deep voice again. His face stone cold and his gaze unwavering. My son… the spark in his eyes had vanished…

"Marvolo…" I whispered.

"We will take our leave now," he said as he led me away leaving a flabbergasted Abraxas staring after us.

"Marvolo," I reprimanded, "What was all that? This is not the young man I raised."

We had stopped near the entrance of the balcony. I looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, tears forming in the corners.

"I'm sorry, mom. I couldn't stay there any longer. I don't know what came over me… I-" I nodded my head in understanding as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay…" I whispered. I checked the time and realized it had been passed 10 min already. I wanted so desperately to stay with my son but at that moment, I knew I had to make my exit.

"Marvolo, I need a favor from you." He eyed me curiousy before nodding.

"I'm going to leave for a few minutes. If anyone asks, I need you to cover for me. I've gone to the toilet or something," I said. He nodded but still had a look of confusion on his face. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurriedly slipped out to the balcony making sure no one saw.


End file.
